Me, a Malfoy
by writeright
Summary: In the summer before Harry's 7th year, Harry learns that Lily and James weren't his real parents...who were? I think the title gives it away! Lucius-EX-SPY, Draco-Best Brother Ever, Harry-Sexy Blonde, Severus-Best Friend, Luci-cute kid! Finished!
1. The Beginning has to Begin Somewhere

Chapter One- A Recap  
  
Harry sat in the garden outside Privet Drive. No one was around to see him not watering the plants. It was too hot for the Dursley's to set a toe on their backyard patio. They wouldn't do it anyway though, they had gotten a phone call saying that Aunt Marge was in the hospital and had left, leaving behind Harry under the basis that "Marge didn't need to go under the stress of having a troublesome good-for-nothing person like that stupid freak around". Harry was left to his own devices, under the strict order to pick the weeds and water the garden.  
  
Harry had soon gotten tired of the blisters that pulling the weeds caused. Ever since Sirius had died last year, he didn't particularly care about falling orders either. He had become rather...rebellious since his godfather's death. He just sat alone, contemplating the revenge he would extract on Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Harry hadn't only lost his godfather in the past two years of his life. Ron Weasley had also died, in his sixth year, at the hands of Voldemort. Harry took this hard, he had gotten into a fight with Ron before he died, and Ron died hating Harry. Harry had never forgiven himself for this.  
  
***FlAsHbAcK***  
  
"Harry, honestly, Sirius isn't going to come back if you yell at enough people!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, this has never happened to you, don't pretend you know what it feels like." Harry said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Harry, you are just being ridiculous. You will get over it...and you will be stronger. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you..."  
  
"WEASLEY IF YOU DO NOT SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW CONSIDER THIS FRIENDSHIP OVER."  
  
"Harry, I only want to help..."  
  
"I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP!!! HE'S DEAD AND NOT COMING BACK, THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN HELP THAT. STAY AWAY FROM ME WEASLEY, I HATE YOU."  
  
"Harry if you willing to throw this friendship away then it didn't mean much and I will hate you too."  
  
"You are NO friend of mine. Stay away from me." Harry said, just before storming out of the dorms.  
  
***EnD fLaShBaCk***  
  
Later that night, Hogwarts had been attacked. Ron had been killed when refusing to tell Voldemort anything about the spy in the order or Harry's meetings with him. This spy was Lucius Malfoy. He had always been loyal to the light, but only he and Dumbledore had known, before Harry was told.  
  
Hermione had sent letters...all summer. Harry had stopped talking to her, maybe if Voldemort didn't think they were friends he wouldn't try to get her. Harry thought that everyone that got near him died. He had curled up into himself. He shut off his emotions and rarely spoke. When he did speak, it wasn't enough to satisfy even a small conversation.  
  
The end of sixth year was slow for Harry. He did do excellent on his end of year exams because that was all he would do...study. He was nearing Hermione's marks. He would stay in the library or the room of requirement. He would often sleep in one of these two rooms. He hated being in the common room or going to the Great Hall. Even though people would tell him it wasn't his fault, he saw the disappointment and hatred in their eyes...even if it wasn't there.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, even though a loyal spy for the light side, was...a bastard. He really was a rather cold sort of person. But if Harry had to talk to someone it might be Lucius. Although Lucius seemed to hate him, he didn't look at Harry with that look of disappointment. He looked at Harry just like Snape used to. Harry liked that SOMEONE would treat him the same, no matter what. At least Lucius didn't coddle him.  
  
Harry pondered about the past two years of his life. He had lost so much. He has lost his first friend, Hagrid, to giants. He had lost the only thing his father had left him, the invisibility cloak. It had been destroyed by Voldemort the same night that Ron was killed. He had lost Sirius and Ron. His best friend and the person he thought closest to being a father to him. But the thing he missed the most was...his happiness.  
  
He tried, really he did, to be happy and act like everything was okay. He would laugh at the jokes Seamus and Dean told, even though it was forced. But everything wasn't okay. He wasn't happy, not even close. He had just lost too much. He just wanted to disappear. And he would, gladly, if he knew it would help anything. He just wished Harry Potter had never existed.  
  
Harry got up and walked into the house. He walked up to his room and fell onto his bed. He was about to close his eyes to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the front door. He carefully got his wand out and walked downstairs. He saw a tall figure standing outside the stained glass door. He then heard the knock again. He carefully opened the door and peeked out to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the doorstep, smiling.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, it is me Potter. You are not safe here anymore. The wards have fallen and I think Voldemort won't miss the chance to come. You will have to come stay at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Harry nodded. "Wait." He said before turning around. Before he could go up the stairs though, a voice said, "Hmmm, I will have to teach you some manners while you are at the Manor. Then maybe you will know it is rude to leave a guest waiting outside."  
  
"Come in then." Harry said, not even turning back. He walked slowly up the stairs and gathered his bags. Once he was done, he walked down the stairs. He stood in front of the couch, where Lucius sat. Lucius had his legs propped up on the coffee table.  
  
"Leave a note?" Harry asked.  
  
"Please stop speaking in sentence fragments. It is not becoming of a m... not becoming."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "Do you want me to leave a note for my relatives?"  
  
"No. They will not be informed of where you are. I am a spy; I can't risk them knowing anything."  
  
Harry nodded. "Go?"  
  
"What did I say about sentence fragments?" Lucius said with a smirk.  
  
"Can we go now?" Harry said, dejectedly.  
  
Lucius smiled and stood. "I have a port key to take us there."  
  
"I don't use port keys."  
  
"You will today." He said before shoving a quill into Harry's hand and putting his arm around the boy. A familiar tug around the navel and they were gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry arrived in Malfoy Manor and glared with hatred at the man. "WHERE IS MY ROOM?" Harry asked.  
  
Lucius looked upset for a minute at Harry's face before covering it up with a small smile. "Third floor, second door on the left. Draco's is right across from yours."  
  
Harry glared and walked up the stairs. He went into his new room, which was quite nice, and fell asleep on the king-sized four poster bed.  
  
Lucius went into his study and to the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore." He said. Soon Albus appeared. "What is it Lucius?"  
  
"We have just arrived. He is still very cold towards me. Speaking very little. He ran off to his room. I don't know how to tell him..."  
  
"Lucius, you just need to sit him down and tell him. He has no be in disguise next year. And what better way that to get used to being a Malfoy than being a Malfoy?"  
  
"Albus, I understand he needs the chance to get to know us. Do you think he will accept it though? He has always thought that Lily and James were his parents. He won't take this well."  
  
"No he won't. But you have to do what you have to do. I told you in his second year that I would give you as much time as I could, but that time has ran out. You have to tell him you are his father."  
  
Lucius sighed. "I know, I am just not sure how he will take it. When we decided to let them take him in until it was safe, we weren't planning on him dying."  
  
"I know. If you need anything, just call. I will help all I can."  
  
"I know how you can help." Lucius said with a sigh.  
  
"How?" Albus said smiling.  
  
"Do this for me..." Lucius said, putting his head in his hands. Albus just laughed and disappeared from the flames.  
  
Lucius got up. "Well I had better get this over with. I might not have the mind to dodge his hexes tomorrow." Lucius walk up the stairs and knocked on the second door on the left: Harry's room, his son's room.  
  
"Harry? May I come in?"  
  
"Don't want to talk right now." Harry said from behind the door.  
  
"Harry, that is okay. But I really do have to talk to you about something important soon. It is either me, or Dumbledore will come talk to you." Lucius knew Harry would rather talk to him than Albus. Harry didn't really like Albus, ever since Sirius's death.  
  
"Okay. Later."  
  
"When?" Lucius asked. He smacked himself on the head. "Why is this happening to me?" He thought.  
  
"After dinner."  
  
"Okay. Come with me to my study after dinner then."  
  
"Are Mrs. Malfoy and your son going to me there?"  
  
"You mean my sons?" Lucius thought, amusing himself. "Yes, they will be there." He said to Harry.  
  
"Oh. Okay. What time?"  
  
"Sometime around seven, I will have a house elf come get you."  
  
"Okay." Harry said in a tone that clearly said the short conversation was over.  
  
Lucius willed himself to turn away from the door and then practically ran away down the stairs. He was walking so fast he didn't even see the person come around the corner, and it took him a minute to recognize he had knocked them down.  
  
"Gee.thanks dad." A voice said from the floor.  
  
Lucius looked down into the cynical face of his son. "Hello Draco. Sorry for knocking you down." Lucius held a hand out to his son and pulled him up.  
  
"It's fine. I was just at Hogwarts. I bumped into the headmaster. He said that someone was staying with us."  
  
"Yes." Lucius grimaced; he knew how much Draco and Harry hated each other. He humored himself in thinking they already fought like siblings.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Who is staying with us?" Draco asked, it was an obvious question, one that Lucius would love to be excused from answering.  
  
He sighed. "Harry is staying with us."  
  
"Harry? I don't know a....POTTER!" Draco said outraged.  
  
"Draco, we need to talk."  
  
"Why the HELL is a POTTER staying in OUR house?"  
  
"Come with me." Lucius walked into his study, followed by his VERY angry son. The younger of the two.  
  
"Have a seat Draco."  
  
"Just tell me what Potter is doing here. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"In all due time, he is in his bedroom."  
  
"Which guestroom?"  
  
"He is in the bedroom across from yours."  
  
"But you have never allowed me to go into that room. I didn't know it was a guest room."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's your brother's bedroom."  
  
"Dad, I don't HAVE a brother." Draco said, looking at his father as if he was crazy.  
  
"Yes you do." Lucius said with a sigh.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Let me explain." Draco nodded to show he was living.  
  
"When I was younger, I had two best friends. I would do anything for these friends. They were the nicest people I knew. The thing these friends wanted the most was a baby. But neither could reproduce. They were an infertile couple. I was a faithful death eater then. You should know that.I did what I was asked and I was asked to have a son, an heir to my name, a future death eater. So I got your mother pregnant."  
  
"I don't see how your best friends are."  
  
"Don't interrupt me or you won't find out. Now, back to the story. Voldemort didn't want me to have more than one son and said he would kill me if I had a daughter or more than one son. Unfortunately, when I got your mother pregnant, she conceived twins. Twin boys. When I found out, I wanted to keep you both, more than anything. I went to my best friends; I knew I couldn't keep you both. I told them that about the situation and that they could keep the firstborn of my twin sons. I told them that once it was safe to have him back, I would get him. They agreed. After nine months passed, your mother went into labor. A VERY difficult one. Your brother was born on July 31st. Apparently, you didn't want to come out, you always have been a mother's boy, and stayed in there five days longer, until August 5th. Your brother had been taken away. To my best friends home to be raised. I only got to see your brother how he should look one time; he had the Malfoy blonder hair, grey eyes and pale skin. You weren't identical twins but looked almost like it. Once he went to my best friends, they put a charm on him to get him to look like them. I often went there, me, you and your mother, to see them. You boys fought often. I was really quite endearing, baby punches. But you got along for the most part."  
  
"Now here comes the hardest part of my tale. Voldemort was after my best friends. SO they went into hiding. Unfortunately, they got a death eater to be their secret-keeper. He told Voldemort and I told Dumbledore, but it was too late. On Halloween night, they were killed. I became a spy for Dumbledore went Voldemort killed them, sparing only my son's life. My best friends were killed; James and Lily Potter were killed."  
  
Draco sat in stunned silence. "Do you understand, Draco?"  
  
"POTTER is my brother? Harry Potter is my brother?"  
  
"Well his real name is Kaden Xavier Malfoy. But yes, he is."  
  
"But it isn't safe now, why is he here?"  
  
"Because, Voldemort found out a way to get through the Dursley's wards. He would have been killed this afternoon. I couldn't let him die."  
  
"I can't believe that he's my brother."  
  
"It is kind of awkward huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I will be telling him after dinner."  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET?"  
  
"No, he is sort of angry now. I made him use a port key. You know, he doesn't like those. And he is being rather flat with me. You know how I told you he had changed how he acted since Sirius Black and Ron Weasley's deaths."  
  
'Yes. He won't even argue with me properly now. He acts like all the stuff I say is true."  
  
"What have you said?"  
  
"Oh, innocent stuff. Just teased him about being a murderer, you know, keeping up the "child of a loyal death-eater façade."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He really does think it IS his fault. You should see him. He speaks in only sentence fragments, 95% of the time. Leave me now; I will see you at dinner. And YOU had better be NICE to your BROTHER."  
  
"Do you have to remind me?"  
  
"GO."  
  
Soon seven rolled around and Lucius went to his usual place at the head of the table. Narcissa was sitting on the other end of the table, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Draco was sitting to his father's left in his usual seat, and to Lucius's right was an empty seat. Lucius clapped his hands and a house elf appeared.  
  
"Twinkle, go get Kaden out of his room."  
  
"Yes, master Lucius."  
  
Narcissa smiled even brighter at that. "Happy, love?" Lucius asked.  
  
Narcissa looked at her husband. "Yes. My son is finally home."  
  
Draco glared at his mother. "You talk as if you only have one."  
  
"NO SWEETIE, never, it's just, Kaden..."  
  
Lucius smiled. "I haven't told him yet, so no calling him Kaden. In fact, don't call him Kaden until he is comfortable with us as his family."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "My baby is home." She said with a goofy grin.  
  
Suddenly a house elf opened the door and Harry walked in. He looked at the table and went to the empty seat. He stood by his chair until offered to sit. He sat quickly. "Good evening." He said.  
  
Narcissa beamed. She seemed to have been rendered speechless. Draco looked at Harry. "So Potter.how do you like the mansion."  
  
"I haven't really seen very much of it." Harry said, politely.  
  
Narcissa glared at her husband. "You mean your.Lucius didn't show you around? How rude of him." Lucius smiled.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I haven't had the best spirits lately and I wasn't really interested in looking around."  
  
"Well after you finish talking to your.Lucius, I will be glad to show you around, or if you want, Draco could."  
  
"That sounds nice, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa nodded.  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "So.talk to Weasel or the mudblood lately?  
  
Narcissa glared at her son and her face took on the look of deepest anger. "DRACO ODYSSEUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU CARE SOMEONE BY THAT FOUL NAME!?"  
  
Draco shifted his eyes downward. "Sorry mom. Harry.have you talked to Weasley or Granger lately?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Are those your best friends Ka.Harry?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brow but overlooked the mistake on his name. "Yes madam, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They are in Gryffindor with me." Harry lifted his glass to his lips.  
  
"It's nice to have another Gryffindor in the house." Narcissa humored.  
  
Harry choked on his wine. "You were a GRYFFINDOR?"  
  
"Yes.I was actually one of Lily's best friends, even if I was a year younger. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, I just never knew. I.well.never mind."  
  
"No.what is it?"  
  
Harry looked down. "I never expected a Malfoy to marry a Gryffindor."  
  
Draco snorted. "Dad was the first..mom is the only normal person I know from that house."  
  
Lucius smiled. "Draco, I seem to remember you getting along rather well with James Potter, you even called him Uncle Prongs, if I remember correctly." Now it was Draco's turn to nearly spit out his wine. Harry sat in stunned silence.  
  
"We were very good friend with the Potters." Narcissa said.  
  
"I never knew." Harry admitted.  
  
"Well it was sort of a secret.Luc was supposed to be playing the part of the 'loyal death eater', you know."  
  
Harry smiled. The rest of the meal went in silence until Harry asked, "May I be excused?"  
  
Lucius nodded and stood with him. "I will go ahead and leave my meal to, I think I have had a sufficiency. If you don't mind Harry, is it okay if we go have that talk?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course, Lucius." Harry nodded at Mrs. Malfoy and then left the room with Lucius following him. They went into the study and sat down. Lucius sat behind his large ebony desk and Harry in the comfortable seat in front of it.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you about something.important."  
  
"Yes, I am assuming it is Order business."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well.whatever it is."  
  
"This is hard to say, you see I wasn't expecting to have this talk with you for at least after you graduated next summer. But Albus says my time has run out so I have to tell you. Would you prefer for me to just tell you everything and get it over with?"  
  
"Yes.I will not interrupt." Harry said, confusedly.  
  
"Okay. Well I am just going to say this all.me and Narcissa and the Potters were best friends and I was a loyal death eater at the time. Voldemort order me to produce and heir.so I did. But Narcissa conceived twins. Voldemort would have killed one of the boys.so.I gave my oldest son to the Potters.to take care of him.until it was safe for me to take him back. They were infertile and wanted a child, so they seemed like the right people to have take care of you.my son. You are my son Harry. Draco's older brother of a LONG labor, five days older.You are mine and Narcissa's son and Draco's twin."  
  
Harry stood and looked as if all the blood had disappeared he was so white. Then he stammered. "DAD?!" And dropped to the ground in a faint. 


	2. Meet the Parents

Chapter Two  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything properly. He was lying on something soft and something cool was on his forehead. He heard some rustling in the room and turned to his side to see Mrs. Malfoy sleeping at his side. Then, it all came back to him.  
  
Harry shot up in bed. He gasped loudly, waking the blonde woman next to him. "OH! You're awake!" Harry nodded his head. "You had a nasty fall when you fainted. You brother Lucius's glass coffee table in his study."  
  
"Y-you are my." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Your mother.yes." Narcissa said smiling. Then it faltered. "I can understand if you aren't comfortable calling me that though. I know that this is a lot to take in."  
  
Harry nodded. "Just give me a while."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "Where is Lu.where is.he?"  
  
Narcissa laughed. "He is down in the family room playing wizard chess with your.Draco."  
  
"My whole life has changed in a matter of hours."  
  
"Actually, you have been asleep for two days."  
  
"Well at least I still have my name to rely on.I know that hasn't." Then he saw Narcissa's flushed expression. "Oh my gods, Harry isn't even my name is it?"  
  
"No.not lawfully."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Kaden Xavier Malfoy"  
  
"You two really do like strange names don't you?"  
  
Narcissa laughed. "Yes.Your brother is Draconis Odysseus Malfoy. Your father is Lucius Aurelius Malfoy.and I am Narcissa Anne White Malfoy."  
  
"Wow.So why did you tell me all this stuff, why did you tell me your were my parents?"  
  
Narcissa got a hurt look. "You are our son.we wanted to."  
  
"I am sorry.I just mean.why now? Is there a reason you told me now?"  
  
"Yes.but Albus and your father will be telling you about that." Narcissa said, smiling.  
  
"Oh.okay."  
  
"Well, lunch is in 45 minutes. I laid some clothes out for you.your father wanted me to alert him when you woke up.Do you want me to send him up?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Narcissa kissed him on the forehead and left the room.  
  
Harry got dressed and was tying his shoes when someone knocked on his door. "May I come in?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes." The door opened and Lucius walked in. "Ahh.I see the bump on your head is bruising nicely.teach you not to faint into coffee tables." Lucius said with an amused tone of voice.  
  
Harry sneered.  
  
"Beautiful! I guess you really are a Malfoy, you have already learned the sneer." Lucius said, chucking.  
  
"So what did you want.father." Harry said.  
  
Lucius winced. "Call me ANYTHING but father.it sounds to formal. You only call me father when the dark lord is around. He looks at it as respect. But you won't be my son around him.so."  
  
"What will I be then? A servant?" Harry asked.  
  
Lucius smirked. "No. you will be my nephew.we will talk to Albus about that later though. Actually.I was wanting to know if you wanted to come to Diagon Alley with me and Draco today.we were going to get his school supplies.might as well get yours too."  
  
Harry almost laughed. "I have my own money to buy school supplies with, my par.Lily and James left me money."  
  
Lucius laughed out loud. "Very little of what is in that vault belonged to your parents. I and Narcissa put that in there for you.you were already spending our money. You'll have to get new clothes.your old ones won't fit you."  
  
"My robes fit me fine."  
  
"Not with your true appearance they don't. You are even taller than Draco with the spell off. Not by much.a half an inch or so."  
  
Harry smirked. "True appearance?"  
  
"Yes.we had to have you look like a Potter now, didn't we? But that will soon be taken off of you.You will look like a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh god.you are going to make me slick my hair back aren't you." Harry said with a sneer.  
  
Lucius scoffed. "HELL NO! Draco looks like an idiot with it like that.he says it makes the girls fawn.it looks ridiculous."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank god." Lucius smiled back. "So you are coming?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good.but we have to go talk to Albus first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry and Lucius walked down the stairs. They met up at the front door where Draco and Narcissa were waiting. "So Potter, ready for the field trip?" Draco drawled.  
  
"You should know that it isn't correct to call me Potter anymore.Draconis."  
  
Draco glared. He truly hated being called Draconis. The only ones that did it were his parents when they were mad and the dark lord. "Okay Harold." Draco smirked.  
  
Lucius interrupted. "Harold isn't correct either."  
  
Harry laughed. "I guess you better get used to calling me either Malfoy or Kaden."  
  
Narcissa smiled. "Well we weren't going to use Kaden we were just going to call you Kade."  
  
Harry smiled. "Okay."  
  
"Lucius," Narcissa chimed. "I am going to go ahead and take Draco to Diagon Alley.he didn't want to wait while you and Kade had your meeting with Albus."  
  
Lucius nodded. "Very well.we will tell him the plans tonight. Come along." He said, directed to Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy knocked on the door to the headmaster's office. "Come in."  
  
Harry and Lucius stepped inside and took a seat when invited to do so. "Hello Lucius, Har.what do I call you?" Albus humored.  
  
Harry smiled. "I don't know.tell me what's going on and I will tell you." Albus smiled and Lucius looked at his son.  
  
"Okay." Albus said. "Well Harry, we have decided to not have Mr. Potter attend Hogwarts next year."  
  
Harry choked. "WHAT!? I have to go to Hogwarts next year!"  
  
Albus smiled. "You will."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kaden Malfoy will be attending Hogwarts next year.Harry Potter will be in hiding."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
Lucius scoffed. "We are going to get the dark lord off your back. It is no longer safe for you at the Dursleys. He can break through the family bond."  
  
"Wait.."Harry said. "If I am a Malfoy.I am not related to the Dursleys."  
  
"Oh.but you are.your mother was 4th cousins to Lily and Petunia.Now as I was saying. Albus is going to announce that Harry Potter has gone into hiding.You will be attending Hogwarts.saying you are my nephew.I have a brother than ran off when I was in Hogwarts.we are going to say you were his son and he died so you have come to live with us. You will be a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
"Well what about my friends?"  
  
Albus smiled. "You may write to them as Harry.and you can make friends with them as Kade."  
  
"So I won't be resorted?"  
  
"Yes.you will. Most likely you will be in Gryffindor or Slytherin.I was surprised when they placed you with Gryffindor.they USUALLY put the son in their father's house."  
  
Harry swallowed. "I asked the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin. Your son made a very bad first impression."  
  
Lucius laughed. "Sounds like Draco."  
  
"So I could be put in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay."  
  
Albus said. "Well that is all.you will of course be getting a new wand.we don't want them to trace Harry Potter's wand signature as coming from Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nodded. "Ready to go?" He said to Lucius. Lucius smiled. "Sure."  
  
Harry started to walk out of the door when Lucius called his name. When he turned around a wand was pointed at him. Harry's eyes grew wide. "Finite Glamorium". Harry blinked.  
  
Lucius smirked. "What did you think I was going to curse you? There are two reasons I would do that. One: I am a light wizard, I do not want to kill the boy-who-lived.Two: You are my son.I wouldn't hurt you. I just couldn't have you going into Diagon Alley saying your name was Kaden Malfoy looking like Harry Potter.people would think you were crazy."  
  
Harry glared at his father."What?" Then he looked down. His skin was much paler and he realized he was just as tall as his.Lucius. He ran over to a mirror in the corner of the office and gasped. Where his reflection should be was a.god. He was taller and had more pointed features. His hair was platinum blonde and long.his eyes were a stormy grey and his skin was pale. Albus smiled at him from behind. "I think that look suits you well." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well.let's go." Lucius walked out of the room right in front of Harry. Harry was walking out when the headmaster called out. "So what am I supposed to call you when we are alone?"  
  
Harry turn and smiled. "Kade.Kade Malfoy." Lucius smiled and put an arm around his son's shoulder and they walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Lucius soon arrived in Diagon Alley. They met up with Lucius and Narcissa at Fluorean's Ice Cream Parlor. They were already eating and Lucius went to buy him and Harry/Kade some.  
  
Harry sat down next to his mother and across the table from his brother.  
  
"Kade, sweetie, I know it's late but after we buy your's and Draco's school stuff today, we still need to get your birthday presents."  
  
"You don't have to get me anything.honest." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Nonsense..." Narcissa said.  
  
After the family of four was done eating Lucius whispered something into Narcissa's ear. She smiled and said, "We know what we are going to get you.you two go off and get your supplies.Tell them to put it on our bill."  
  
Harry looked at Draco who glared at him. "Okay." He said, slowly. This was going to be a long day if Mal.his brother as treating him like this. Lucius and Narcissa left and Draco and Kaden walked around town. Harry got his new wand.12 inches, mahogany with a pheonix feather inside.one of Fawkes that Dumbledore had sent. They bought their robes and then went to the bookstore. They were getting out their school books when someone bumped into Harry. Draco was at his side in a moment. Harry helped the fallen person off the floor. The girls looked up, it was Hermione.  
  
"Sorry." She said and then she noticed the platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Correct.but I am sure you are confusing me with my br.cousin.his name is Draco. Do you know him?"  
  
Draco smirked at her. "Hello mudblood."  
  
Harry turned around and pushed his brother up against a heavy bookshelf. "You would do wise not to call anyone that around me.Draconis. I already have seen how your mother reacts. I could remind dear mother."  
  
Draco gulped. "What would you do about it?"  
  
"Dear Draco.haven't you noticed.I am bigger than you."  
  
Draco just huffed and walked off. Harry turned to Hermione who looked.surprised. "Sorry about that.he is very rude."  
  
"It's okay.what's your name?"  
  
"Kaden Xavier Malfoy.please just call me Kade."  
  
She smiled. "My name is Hermione Granger.you haven't by any chance seen a boy about my height with black messy hair and green eyes and glasses have you?"  
  
"No.I haven't.Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. I haven't seen him. When are you supposed to meet him?"  
  
"Well.I wrote him a letter telling him to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 2 but he is already an hour late."  
  
"Well maybe he didn't get your letter.but may I buy you a butterbeer while you wait?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said smiling. He offered her is arm and they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Soon the two best friends were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron enjoying a butterbeer. "So you are Draco's cousin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes.unfortunately. Our fathers were brothers."  
  
"Well are you just visiting?"  
  
"No.my father died during Christmas last year..I am living with my Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius."  
  
"Oh.sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"How'd he die? The war?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione scooted back.  
  
"He wasn't on that side." Harry said knowing why she was uncomfortable.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He was an auror.got killed."  
  
"Oh.sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So you are attending Hogwarts next year?" Hermione said, changing the topic.  
  
"Yes.I will either be in Gryffindor or Slytherin most likely."  
  
"I thought all Malfoy's were Slytherins."  
  
"Well my mother was a Gryffindor and so was Aunt Narcissa."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't know any people there. I met Dumbledore today.he seems nice. the only other people I know are you and Draco."  
  
"Well.it's been nice meeting you."  
  
"It's been nice meeting you too."  
  
They talked for a while longer until Narcissa walked in. She walked up to Harry and Hermione with a smile on her face. "Hello Kade, sweetie. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hermione Granger.she goes to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
"Hi Hermione.it's nice to meet you. I am sorry to cut this short but we have to go. We have your birthday dinner tonight Kade.your presents also."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You didn't say it was your birthday!"  
  
Harry blushed. "I didn't think it was that important."  
  
"Nonsense! Of course it is important!" Narcissa said.  
  
Hermione smiled again. "Well I guess you had better be going. It was nice to meet you. If you want to, you can owl me. I am sure the owl can find me.I live in Bath."  
  
"Sure.write to me also.I am at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Okay.. It's been great meeting you." Harry smiled when Hermione put out her hand. He lifted her hand and kissed it making her blush. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Goodbye." Narcissa said, smiling.  
  
Narcissa and Harry left through the floo network and soon arrived back at Malfoy Manor. They walked into the dining room and Lucius and Draco were already seated.  
  
Harry sat down. Lucius smiled at him. "I heard you already have started making friends with Miss Granger again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Dinner went silently and soon it was over. Lucius and Narcissa walked out of the room and carried back in three boxes.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kade." Narcissa and Lucius said. They sat down the first box in front of Harry. He opened it up to see a beautiful pair of dress robes. They were dark sapphire blue with silver trimming. They were velvet and he knew they would look good on him. He thanked them and opened up the next. Inside was a book. He opened it but it was empty. Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Kade.that is your journal. I know that a lot has changed for you in the past three days and I thought you might like being able to write down what was on your mind." Harry smiled at the thoughtful present. "Thank you."  
  
He opened up the last and biggest box. Inside was a cloak.but not just any cloak.an invisibility cloak. Lucius smiled. "I know your old one was destroyed so I thought you might like a new one."  
  
"That is what you and mum were whispering about?" Harry gasped at how easily he had said mum regarding Narcissa. Narcissa smiled and a single tear of joy rolled down her cheek. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes." Lucius said, also smiling. "Look below it."  
  
Underneath the cloak was an album. It was filled with pictures. One's of Lucius and Narcissa's and James and Lily's wedding day. Then a lot of pictures of the four adults, Harry and Draco sitting around when he was a baby. There was a picture of Albus holding him and a picture of him and Draco curled up in a crib.  
  
He smirked at the picture of him and Draco through his tears from the others. This was the best gift he had ever received. Lucius smirked at the picture he was smiling at. "That is the ONE time we actually got you and Draco in a picture together when you weren't fighting! You constantly fought as babies."  
  
Harry laughed. "Not everything has changed." He said, smiling at Draco who surprisingly smiled back.  
  
After talking for along time and some chocolate cake, Harry's favorite, they got ready to go to bed. Draco said goodnight while he hugged his father and kissed his mother's cheek and went upstairs.  
  
Harry stayed behind and stood in front of his parents. "Goodnight mum, dad." He walked over and kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father. Lucius was smiling wide and Narcissa was crying with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"Goodnight son." Lucius said. Harry smiled and ran upstairs. 


	3. Back to School

Chapter Three  
  
Harry really enjoyed being at Malfoy Manor. He could sleep as late as he wanted and even better, he could do what he wanted. He spent a lot of time with his new parents, talking and playing games. Although no one would have guessed, Lucius and Narcissa were very caring and loving parents. Draco really did have it good.  
  
School was getting close. He had only been here for two weeks and hated that next week he would have to leave. He was allowed to come home for Christmas though.  
  
He had been writing to Hermione a lot. Not as Harry, he wanted Dumbledore to explain all that, but as Kade. He and Hermione had formed a friendship and Harry wished it were more. He wished he could tell her that Lucius was a spy so that it would be safe for her to come stay, but he couldn't.  
  
Lucius was a good spy. He played close attention to details and kept up the act of the uncaring father and person quite easily. But behind closed doors or in certain company, he was a very caring individual.  
  
Kade and his family made a perfect story up for why Harry was here. His "father", Marcus, was an auror who had been killed by death eaters. As the last living relatives, Lucius had taken him in.  
  
Draco and Kade didn't get along. Even being brothers didn't change that. But Harry knew that if Draco needed help, he would be there in a second. How Draco felt? He had no idea. They basically stayed away from each other. Draco was usually found writing something, he seemed to like writing. Harry could spend all day on the Malfoy quidditch pitch or in their extensive library.  
  
On August thirtieth, something Harry would have normally been terrified of happened. Severus Snape paid a visit. Of course, this was strange. The only people that knew Lucius Malfoy was a spy were his own family, including Harry, and Dumbledore. Severus acted like his usual self. Harry was afraid Snape would hate him but...he liked him. Harry had no idea why. He wasn't acting any different then he did when he was Harry Potter. Maybe Severus was pretending.  
  
Severus offered to tutor Kade in potions since he wasn't very strong in it and they talked about potions for a long time. Severus also knew a lot about quidditch to Harry's surprise. They played a game, one on one, and Severus actually beat him.  
  
"I have only seen two people, other than myself, fly as good as you..." Severus commented.  
  
"Who?" Kade asked, innocently.  
  
"Well, I do not like either of them...but James and Harry Potter. James was hell to play and gave me a match, like you. I haven't ever played Harry Potter, but he flies a lot like you. It's a shame we already have a Slytherin seeker. You would be a good match for him."  
  
Harry smiled. "Well Draco is a good flier also...he just doesn't seem as devoted. I live and breathe quidditch. That and DADA."  
  
Severus smiled. "You are kind of like me when I was your age. I excel at Potions but my heart is with DADA."  
  
"I have an excellent book in my rooms if you would like to borrow it...it belonged to my father..."  
  
"Wasn't your father an auror?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said, sounding believingly heartbroken.  
  
"I am sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"No...It's okay. I didn't know him very well. I just wish I had known him better...Lucius is...different."  
  
"Quite. He has different beliefs."  
  
"Yes. I don't know what I believe. I have plenty of time to decide."  
  
"Yes...Just choose wisely." Severus said, slowly.  
  
Harry smiled. "So Professor, do you want to borrow that book?"  
  
"I really couldn't. It was your..."  
  
"Nonsense, it is excellent...you can give it back to me when you are finished."  
  
Severus smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Soon the day was over and Severus left. Harry had to admit, Snape was pretty nice when he wasn't at school or around Harry Potter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
September first was cold and wet. Narcissa woke Harry and Draco up at five to gather their bags and leave. They ate a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and bacon.  
  
Soon Lucius and Narcissa were standing next to the Hogwarts Express with their two sons getting ready to leave. Kade had arranged to sit next to Hermione in her usual compartment. Draco would be sitting with his cronies.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa said goodbye and Narcissa hugged and kissed them while Lucius shook their hand and said, "I love you" in their ear. With a promise to be home for Christmas, Harry and Draco got on the train and parted ways.  
  
Harry easily found his compartment. It was empty except for Hermione and she looked depressed. "Hey!" Kade said. Hermione smiled and Kade sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked when he saw Hermione's expression.  
  
"Well I got here this morning and Harry hasn't shown up...I am worried about him. And Ron...it was weird getting on here and not seeing him come through the door. I even looked for him before I realized he wasn't here because he is...." she buried her face in her hands and Harry ran over and sat next to her.  
  
"I know it might not seem like much, but they are watching over you...and I am here..." Hermione looked up and smiled at him.  
  
The next thing Harry knew soft lips were up against his. He reveled in the feeling running through him and kissed back. Then the compartment door slid open. Harry and Hermione parted when a voice interrupted them. "OH NO MY COUSIN IS A MUDBLOOD LOVER!"  
  
Harry was up in a second and hexed Draco. He flew out of the compartment and Harry slid the door shut after whispering, "I AM going to tell MOM about this!" Goyle and Crabbe just looked confused, Draco looked...surprised.  
  
Harry walked and sat next to Hermione and the rest of the ride went in silence.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts Kade and Hermione got in a carriage with Neville and Ginny. He was re-introduced to both as Kaden Malfoy and they sort of ignored him. Hermione just whispered in his ear, "They will come around." Harry just nodded.  
  
At the Great Hall, Harry stood at the door with the first years. Soon "Malfoy, Kaden" was called out and Harry made his way up to the bench. Snape and Hermione both gave him smiles, even though Snape's was virtually undetectable. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Ahhh, now I can call you by your real name...Kade. This time do I have permission to place you where I want to?"  
  
"Yes." Kade said to the voice in his head.  
  
"Wonderful, I really do prefer to make this decisions, and this is the best one, you are naturally, down in your soul, meant to be a....SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry smiled and stood up. He saw the smile on the Potion Masters lips and the curious look he got from Hermione. He went and sat at the end of the table, away from everybody. Soon Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Hello and welcome to a new term at Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. There are a few things I need to tell you. The forbidden forest is named that for a reason; do not go in unless directed by a staff member. No magic in the corridors. Also Mr. Filch the care taker asks me to remind you not to use any inappropriate items. Please see the list in his office as to which items I am talking about. I am sure you have noticed an absence here, I would like for you all to remember those who died last year....Harry Potter is also not here, and he is in hiding for the year. Thank you, that is all."  
  
Dinner was quiet for Harry. Until...Draco came. Draco plopped down next to Harry. "To good to eat dinner with your brother, huh?" He whispered. Harry glared. "What would dad say, you being so mean to me?"  
  
"Malfoy, leave me alone."  
  
"Malfoy? I think you are forgetting who's talking. Last time I checked you had the same blonde hair, grey eyes, fair skin..."  
  
"I am better looking..." Kade teased  
  
"You wish." Draco snarled.  
  
"Was there a reason for you to sit here?" Harry asked, irritably.  
  
"No...Just figured I would see how you feel having people judge you for being a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that." Draco said, smirking. "It isn't as easy as people say, is it?"  
  
"What are you talking about? No one is..." But then Kade realized. People were judging him. Looking at him in either hate or confusion. Except for Snape, Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco. They were glaring at him or averting their eyes when he looked.  
  
"No one is what? Did you say that no one was judging you? Well now you know how it has been since I came here...welcome to my world."  
  
Hearing those words coming out of Draco's mouth terrified Harry. He ate the rest of his meal in silence. His brother sat quietly beside him.  
  
Soon the meal was over and Draco stood. "Well are you going to see there all night, Pot...Kade or are you going to come back to Slytherin Common Room?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I feel safer here. Do you know what they will say and do when Harry Potter walks into their common room?  
  
"Good thing that Harry Potter isn't getting anywhere near there. Only Draco and Kaden Malfoy are...come on." Harry stood and he and Draco walked down to the dungeons.  
  
The Slytherin dorms were just as nice as Gryffindor. It was all done in blacks, dark greens, and silvers. Velvet and Leather. Draco got him the bed nearest to him. Kaden walked back down to the common room and sat down. Soon a pug-faced blonde came from behind. She put her arms around Harry and said, "Dracie, do you want to spend the night with me?" Harry jumped off the couch. "I might if I were Draco. This certainly doesn't do anything for my opinion of him...sleeping with you."  
  
She walked closer to him, seductively. "No, you aren't, even better looking than Draco, you look even more like his dad then he does. You are taller...and a little more muscular..." She purred.  
  
"Listen, whoever-you-are, I am not attracted to you, in the least, and besides I have my sights set on someone else, so PLEASE cease to assist."  
  
Pansy pouted and started to cry. Draco walked down. "Kade? What's wrong?"  
  
Pansy stopped her crying and glared furiously at Kade. "Is that your name? Kade? Well KADE you are a jerk and you should learn how to treat a lady..."  
  
Draco snorted and Harry retorted. "Well...dog...you are NO lady...offering yourself to me the first time you meet me, honestly..."  
  
"I agree..." Draco said. Pansy started crying and ran to her dorms. Draco turned to Harry. "You might learn to be a proper Malfoy yet..." Harry glared. "Dad isn't like this...not normally..."  
  
"Well, I know one thing; he wouldn't be caught dead kissing a mudblood." Harry drew his wand and pushed it against Draco's chest. "Listen, Draconis, I can do whatever the hell I want...I have WARNED you about calling her mudblood SEVERAL times...I warn you...don't fuck with me....GUTUSPUNCH!" Draco fell down and held his stomach which had just got magically punched. Kaden glared at his brother and turned to walk out when he saw...Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why did you punch your cousin?"  
  
"He called someone a mudblood..."  
  
"And of it?" Snape asked, smirking.  
  
"He called someone that I am interested in a mudblood, and I have warned him several times..." Harry said with an indifferent tone of voice.  
  
Snape smiled. "Don't do it again..." He then lifted Harry's hand and gave it a little swat and then walked out. So this is what it was like to be on Snape's good side....Harry could get used to this. He then went to his dorm, got his cloak, and left.  
  
Harry strolled the corridors, carelessly, he soon found himself by the lake. He sat down and looked at the water. Every once in a while the squid would touch up and look at him. He took off his cloak and relaxed. Then a hand touched his shoulder. "Kade?"  
  
Harry turned around to see Hermione. "What are you doing here? It is after curfew?"  
  
"Well I am head girl, I am allowed, I was about to ask you the same question..."  
  
"Oh...I just wanted some fresh air...It takes a special type of person to make fast friends in Slytherin. It probably didn't help that I punch Draco."  
  
"WHAT?! Why did you punch him?" Hermione asked, bewildered.  
  
"He was being ignorant." Harry replied.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Don't worry about it...anyway...sorry about your friend..."  
  
"Well at least he is safe...Dumbledore talked to me after dinner...said something really strange."  
  
"That is a normal Dumbledore occurrence. What did he say?"  
  
"He said: 'Even though those closest to us might seem far away, they are still with us." Harry smiled.  
  
"Does he know where Harry is?"  
  
"No...He said that I am not to worry about it and that he will write me as soon as he can."  
  
"Oh...well I am sure you will get a letter soon...I am sure he can't resist long."  
  
"Yes...but he hasn't really been speaking much. After Ron...left...and Sirius had already died, he kind of shut himself out. He barely spoke to me at all. I think he feels guilty. He thinks that everyone around him is cursed to die...."  
  
"Is it true?" Harry couldn't help but ask.  
  
"No...He is just one of those people that you would die for. He has this sort of magnetic pull to him. They don't die because he is cursed; they die because they love him enough to do anything so that he can live."  
  
"If it helps I am sure he would do the same for you."  
  
"I know...I hope it never comes to that though."  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"You remind me a lot of him." Hermione interjected.  
  
"How do you mean?" Harry asked, nervously.  
  
"Well you act similar and have similar facial expressions. I feel the same sort of pull towards you..."  
  
"Were you attracted to him, more than as friends?"  
  
"Mentally, yes...but...never mind."  
  
"No...What?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I am more into blondes."  
  
Harry smiled at her and pulled her to him. "I like brunettes." Then he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Kade didn't remember how he got back to his room last night. He had run into Snape, but he just let him pass with just a warning to go to bed. All Harry knew was that he had never slept that well in his life. It was like his life was finally complete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with five minutes to get to Potions, he had already missed breakfast. Draco had left a note hanging above his head. It said: Kaden it is time to get up...or you'll be late for potions. Harry growled and rushed to the potions classroom. He opened the door and walked in. He found an empty seat next to Neville, the only possible seat to his despair. Snape looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, the punishment for being late to my class is two nights of detention...." The Gryffindors smiled, it was rare he would give detentions to Slytherins and looking at the Slytherins confused, because the Slytherins looked happy that the new kid was getting in trouble. "Please try to be here on time, consider this a warning." Snape finished. The Slytherins jaw dropped, so did the Gryffindors at the unfairness.  
  
Harry nodded and started to brew the Dreamless Sleep potion with Neville. Snape lurked around in his usual manner, taking points off of the Gryffindors. When he came to Neville and Harry's cauldron he smiled. "For once, Longbottom, it looks like you have made a successful potion...20 points to Slytherin for the fine tutelage, Mr. Malfoy." Harry was proud of himself; he had actually made a potion with Neville, CORRECTLY! And had gotten some points.  
  
Harry found quickly he was good at potions when he didn't have the stress of Snape being mean to him. It was actually quite enjoyable and peaceful. Hermione and he gave each other shy glances all through class, which everyone seemed to notice.  
  
After class, Harry gathered his books up and was preparing to leave when he heard a voice whisper in his ear. "Have fun at the lake last night?" He turned around with a sneer on his face ready to yell at any Slytherin girl who had been spying but saw Hermione. His sneer dropped. "Hello." He kissed her cheek and invited her to lunch. They packed some food up and took it outside near the lake and had a picnic.  
  
Soon their picnic was over and Harry and Hermione made their way back up to the castle. "Why were you late for class?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My dorm mates 'accidentally' forgot to wake me..." Harry sighed.  
  
"Damn slimy Slytherins." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Hey, Slytherin in company, need I remind you." Harry scoffed.  
  
"You are the exception." She said, kissing his cheek. "I have to go. Meet me at the library to study after dinner?"  
  
Harry smiled "Sure..."  
  
Harry walked back up to the room to write his father a letter, a letter he had put off for too long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dad,  
  
Well looks like you won't have to take shame, I am a Slytherin. The sorting hat said that it was where it had wanted to put me my first year and that I was stubborn, basically. I am not making very many friends. Draco is like their king or something.  
  
About Draco, he really is going to get hurt if he calls Hermione a mudblood anymore around me. I know that when you do it, it's an act, but he is doing it just to spite me. Please don't be made but I might have "accidentally" hit him with a Gutuspunch charm...I don't know what will slip out of my wand next...  
  
Anyway, enough about him...how are you and mom? I hope you are both doing well. Well the real reason for writing this letter is...I REALLY like Hermione.  
  
Not that it will stop me if I do so choose to make this serious; do you mind that she is muggle-born? You are my family, I want your approval. I could care less about Draco's but I would like yours and mom's blessing. Please write at your earliest convenience.  
  
Love,  
  
Kaden Xavier Malfoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry went up to the owlrey and sent it off with a school owl. He really hoped his mother and father approved of him and Hermione. Of course they weren't serious yet but he hoped that they would be able to if wanted.  
  
Harry then and rested until dinner, which he ate alone, and then went to the library to meet Hermione.  
  
Their study session went well. They had Care of Magical Creatures and Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow. Remus Lupin was coming back as their DADA teacher for the second year in a row. He had been reinstated for sixth year since they knew he was trustworthy.  
  
Harry went to bed with little on his mind. He had had a nice day and he hoped it would stay that way. He fell asleep peacefully and had no memorable dreams. 


	4. Getting into Trouble and Discoveries

Chapter Four  
  
Draco woke up early the next morning. It was only six. He got out of bed and looked over at his brother. He didn't hate Harry...it was just strange. Harry was...different. Harry was a lot like his father. Draco was sure his father thought he was going to be a death eater...a loyal one.  
  
Draco would never become a death eater. He was nothing like them. It was all an act. He didn't hate half-bloods, Harry, or Dumbledore. He didn't like Crabbe and Goyle and most certainly not Pansy. His act was just very convincing, sometimes even convincing himself.  
  
Draco walked down to breakfast and was about to start eating his pancakes when his father's black eagle-owl flew in. It dropped a letter wrapped in a single red ribbon. That signified anger...Draco shakingly opened it.  
  
Draco,  
You are really screwing up your chances. You need to straighten out your act and treat your brother with respect. He can make his own choices and Miss Granger, I have heard, is very smart. You are lucky that Kade only hexed you...if it had been me...  
  
Your mother thinks I am too hard on you. I do not believe that. I think that you deserve punishment. Unless I hear some very good things, I think that you will be grounded over holiday.  
  
Sincerely, Lucius.  
  
Harry walked in to see his brother slowly eating his food. A letter clutched in his empty hand. He looked up at Harry and smiled. "Kade? Come sit with me, please?"  
  
Kade walked over to Draco and sat down. "What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize. I really don't have a problem with mudbloods. It's just an act. And dad doesn't care...I'm sorry." Harry nodded.  
  
Then Hermione came in, waving a letter. "KADE!?"  
  
Kade stood and looked at her. He gently kissed her lips and asked what she was wanting.  
  
"My cousin...she is moving to Hogwarts. She lives in America and her mom and dad found out that I was a witch. She is moving to Hogwarts. She is getting here tomorrow!"  
  
"Really? What is her name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her name is Felicia. She is really nice...even though she is from muggle parents." She said looking at Draco. Draco frowned.  
  
Kade smiled. "I am sure she is. Well Draconis, I suppose I forgive you." He then walked offf with Hermione.  
  
As they were leaving the Great Hall a letter dropped into his hands. Hedwig hooted and then flew off. Harry smiled and he and Hermione walked the rest of the way to the library.  
  
Harry sat down at the table while Hermione went looking at books. He slowly opened the letter from his father.  
  
Kade,  
I wrote to your brother. I really hope he gets the picture. I am scared that he will become...unloyal...to what we believe in. I will have to be careful around him. If he does...my cover is blown and so is yours.  
  
I have absolutely no problem with you dating Hermione. And I really think that you need to tell her the truth. It will be hard on her to not know. That is why I wrote to Albus. He has agreed to let us tell her as long as she allows us to us a fidelius charm. Ask her about this. If I am correct, you got this after leaving breakfast. Meaning I am in Albus's office right now. Ask her and if she agrees bring her up. Get your brother too.  
  
I have to go and please hurry up. If she doesn't agree come up anyway.  
  
Your father, ' Lucius  
  
Harry smiled as Hermione sat down. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked not looking up from the book in her hands.  
  
"I need to tell you something. But it is imperative that you do not tell anyone. I will be required to put you under fidelius. You telling could cause people to die. If you will all it though, I would prefer not to lie to you anymore."  
  
That got Hermione's attention. "What is it?"  
  
"Come on...we have to go to Dumbledore's office." He grabbed her hand and they started the trek up to the headmasters office. In the hallway they met up with Draco who joined them silently. Harry simply said, "Father" and Draco knew they were going to meet him.  
  
They walked into Dumbledore's office to see the smiling face of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry smiled and went to hug Lucius. Hermione gasped. She then saw Dumbledore's face. He was smiling. She quickly relaxed. "Kaden?" She asked.  
  
Kaden turned around when Hermione spoke his name. "Hermione? Can we put you under fidelius?"  
  
Hermione nodded and then Dumbledore spoke quickly and a blue light circled those in the room. Then it was over. "Hermione, you can not tell anyone about this." Dumbledore said. She nodded.  
  
"Harry, do you want to tell her?" Albus said, still looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled and said, "HARRY'S HERE?"  
  
She then gasped when she heard her boyfriend say, "Sure I will."  
  
Harry ushered Hermione to a chair. "Hermione, it is me...Harry. This is going to go really fast okay? I am not Lily and James Potter's son. I am actually their best friends' son. And Draco's twin brother. My birth name is Kaden Xavier Malfoy. This is my true appearance. Lucius is a spy. I was given to the James and Lily, they wanted a kid and were infertile. My father gave me to them not because of that though. He gave me to them until Voldemort was dead. You see...Voldemort only wanted one child, a son, to come of the Malfoy name. My dad was loyal then so he agreed...But my mother conceived twins. SO when I was born...I was given to Lily and James. The night they died, my father became a spy. He couldn't take me yet, because they were sure that Voldemort would arise again. But they had to take me in...Voldemort found out how to get through the Dursley's wards. This was where I was safe. I am sorry for lying to you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione sat wide eyed. "You are DRACO'S brother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But he is such a jerk!!!" Hermione shouted. Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, and Albus laughed. Draco scowled. "It's an act, Granger. I have to keep up the appearances or my family will be killed. Don't get me wrong, I still don't really like you or Kade...you are a know-it-all and he is the golden boy...but it had nothing to do with you being born to muggles."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Are you okay with me and Kade....Harry...no, Kade being together?"  
  
Lucius laughed. "I don't have a problem with it at all. I have to act like I do...but I don't."  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I was best friends with Lily. I was a Gryffindor too...how did you think Harry was in Gryffindor in the first place. He got some of his mother's qualities. And I have to say, you are beautiful. He has good taste." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"No! But I do need to know what to call you."  
  
"I am officially a Malfoy...call me Kade." Narcissa and Lucius smiled. Hermione ran over to Harry and kissed him. "This is so wonderful!"  
  
Harry smiled. "So...you know why you can't tell anyone about this, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, Kade, I am not stupid...Mr. Malfoy could be killed by Voldermot or Narcissa, Draco or you. And the order wouldn't have it's spy. Who all know that Mr. Malfoy is a spy anyway?"  
  
Lucius smiled. "Albus, Narcissa, Draco, Kade and you. And please call me Lucius."  
  
"Only if you call me Hermione."  
  
"Deal." He said, smiling.  
  
"You know, you don't look to bad when you aren't acting like an asshole."  
  
Lucius chuckled. "I think I will take that as a compliment."  
  
This is when Albus began to talked. "Hermione, your cousin in arriving tomorrow night. You are welcome to come up here and greet her. Be here at 2, Kade you are welcomed also."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Okay. We will be here. Now I have a lot of work to do...I can't believe my boyfriend is the son of Lucius Malfoy. HA! Harry Potter, boy-who-lived son of Lucius Malfoy, death eater. That is rich!" She said laughing.  
  
Harry mock glared. "Okay...Hermione can we go now?" She smiled and started to leave. She then turned around. "It was nice meeting you Lucius, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"It was nice to meet you to, Hermione." Lucius said.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked back to the library to finish their homework. They walked slowly and didn't speak. Once they were done, Harry walked Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower before setting off for the dungeons. He kissed her and started to walk away. He was about to walk down the dungeon stairs when someone pushed him. He tumbled down the stone steps but kept consciousness. Then he looked up into the face of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Dean punched him. "What do you think you are doing, Malfoy?"  
  
Seamus spoke up. "We don't need any death eater scum messing with us or Hermione. She doesn't need you. You already forced her friend into hiding and killed her other best friend. Why don't you just back off." Then the pain began. They punched, kicked, hexed, and cursed him. Harry was about to lose consciousness when a voice rang through the air.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Snape's voice rang out before yelling expelliarmus. The two gryffindors wands flew to his hands as another voice joined in. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!!!" Draco yelled. The two boys then found themselves up against the wall, Draco's hands holding them there.  
  
"B-BROTHER?!" Dean yelled. "I thought he was your cousin!" Draco yelled stupefy and the boys slumped down.  
  
Snape came up behind him. "Mr. Malfoy, you have some explaining to do."  
  
Draco sighed. "I was just defending my bro...cousin."  
  
"Oh it is too late now...so Kaden is your brother...I should have known...he is the spitting image of your father...not much like your father's brother."  
  
"Leave me alone, Snape?"  
  
"Draco! We have been friends for a long time. Our friend will be very interested in knowing that there are two Malfoy boys...he shall reward me."  
  
"Snape, I know your position..." Draco said, seriously. Severus's eyes grew wide. "We are going to see the headmaster."  
  
Severus picked up the now unconscious Harry and he and Draco left, forgetting about the two gryffindor boys. None of the men noticed the blonde girl watching from the corner. "My master will be interested in this..." she said before leaving.  
  
He walked briskly into the headmaster's office. "ALBUS!"  
  
The headmaster looked up from his desk. "No need to should, Severus, I am right here."  
  
"Kade is Draco's brother, he is a SPY! AND Draco knows that I am too."  
  
"Calm, Severus. Draco we need to call your father. Maybe you should take Kade down to the hospital wing while we talk."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes sir." He then took his brother from Snape's arms and left.  
  
An hour later, Draco returned to see Snape unconscious, his father laughing and Albus with that damned twinkle in his eye. "What happened here?"  
  
Lucius turned to his son. "Draco...we told Snape, but do not tell him that Kaden is really..."  
  
"I understand." Lucius looked at his son and smiled. "Draco, I want to say...I am proud of you. You really showed your true colors tonight. I was having my doubts I am sad to say...but I do believe your loyalties lie with me and Albus now. Thank you for that."  
  
"I understand. But this is bad. I have really messed up. If this somehow got out..."  
  
Albus smiled. "But it hasn't...we are okay. Professor McGonnagal is talking to Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnegan right now. They are, of course, being expelled."  
  
Draco nodded. "Is that all you needed me for?"  
  
"Yes." Albus said. "By the way, I think you might like to accompany Hermione and Kaden to meet Hermione's cousin...I think you might like her." Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing to the twinkle in Albus' eye. Just nodded and left.  
  
Draco walked down to the infirmary to check on his brother. All the way down he was nervous. What if Kade laughed in his face? What if he hated him? He opened the door to see Kade lying on his bed but most definitely not sleeping soundly. He was thrashing around and Draco didn't know what to do. He went over to his brother and sat on the bed. He grabbed Kade an shook him but that didn't help. So he lifted his brother into his arms and rocked him.  
  
Soon Harry stopped jerking in his arms and crying. He pulled away from his brother and looked at him, confused. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"You were having a nightmare, I was just trying to hel...well I suppose I'll go then...goodni..." Draco said.  
  
"No...don't leave. Thank you."  
  
"Listen, I know you don't like me, I can respect that, you make your own decisions. But I really do..."  
  
"I don't not like you." Harry whispered.  
  
Draco continued, "like you, and I am glad you are my brother....WHAT?!"  
  
"I am happy you are my brother too...it's great to have a family who loves me...even if we did act rude to each other, I do not hate you Draco...I never have, you are my brother..."  
  
Draco started to move before he was pulled into a hug my Kade. He was tense at first but then relaxed. "So do we have a truce?"  
  
Kade smiled. "Of course...now what is happening? The last thing I remember was you yelling for them to get their hands off you brother. Does the whole school know?"  
  
"No. Dumbledore already talked to the Gryffindorks...they are being expelled."  
  
"Good...it wouldn't be a good thing if this got back to Voldemort."  
  
"Definitely not." Draco said, laughing.  
  
Lucius Malfoy strolled into the room with his wife behind him. Narcissa pushed her husband out of the way and ran to her eldest twin. "OH MY POOR BABY! Are you okay? Are you hurting?"  
  
"MOM! I am okay! A little sore, but okay. It doesn't help with you squeezing me like this though!" Harry weezed.  
  
Narcissa jumped back like hot water had been poured on her. "Oh, I am sorry..." She cried. Harry just signed. Lucius was laughing. He ruffled Kade's hair before asking how he was.  
  
"As I just told mom...I AM FINE!"  
  
"Well Albus says you'll be out in the morning...Draco can you help him down to breakfast in the morning without being a jerk...he is FAMILY!"  
  
Draco nodded and smiled. Lucius furrowed his brow. "What is happening here? You aren't angry you have to come help him?"  
  
Draco and Kade smiled. Kade spoke. "We have a truce. We have decided we are happy to be brothers and therefore, are not going to try to tear each other's throats out anymore."  
  
Lucius nodded skeptically, Narcissa burst into tears of joy. Kade was about to ask where Hermione was when the door burst open and a tearful Hermione ran through and threw herself onto Harry.  
  
"OH KADE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Dean and Seamus are packing now." Kade just hugged back. "I am fine."  
  
Narcissa snorted. "You let her hug you as tight as she wants..."  
  
Kade laughed. Lucius answered for him. "I think he would rather his girlfriend maul him with kisses than his mother...but you can maul me."  
  
Narcissa glared and the three teenagers laughed.  
  
The next two hours passed slowly. Lucius talked to his family and Hermone about his position and the luckiness that no one had found out of Kaden's identity or parentage. They all agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The death eater stood in front of it's master. Voldemort was looking down at her with a rarely seen smile, no matter how maniacal it looked. "You please me...I am always happy to root out a traitor."  
  
"Thank you my lord." The death eater could barely hold her disgust in as she gazed upon her snake faced master. Power was sexy, though. She always thought that when she was appalled at how he looked at her...like a starving person eyeing fresh meat.  
  
"Yes...this is very interesting...and you are sure that young Malfoy said that the other boy was his BROTHER."  
  
"Yes, master." The girl said honestly.  
  
"Well...apparently, Lucius has been keeping a secret from me for a very long time. What is this boy's name...what does he look like?"  
  
"Well...his name is Kaden Malfoy...He has the traditional Malfoy looks and even looks more like Lucius than Draco...but they could be twins."  
  
"Very possible that they are...they are in the same year?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"This is interesting...I think we might need to take care of Lucius...and find more out about this boy...I trust you are up for the job."  
  
"What do you want to know about him?"  
  
"Anything you deem useful..."  
  
"Anything else, my lord?" The death eater asked.  
  
"YES! FIND OUT WHERE HARRY POTTER IS!!!" Voldemort screeched.  
  
"I will do my best, my lord." The death eater said during a bow.  
  
"You will succeed or pay the consequences, Ms. Parkinson."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Something else...why don't we let Lucius find out that we know...tell people tomorrow...tell them that Kaden Malfoy is the son of Lucius. It will be great to see Lucius shake a little...Also keep and eye on Snape."  
  
"Master, I believe Snape is loyal."  
  
"I do not remeber asking what you think..." Voldemort warned, coldly.  
  
"You didn't, I apologize..."  
  
"No more excuses..." Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes master, no more excuses. I apologize."  
  
"NOW GO!!!" Voldemort screeched, holding back his amusement at watching the girl scurry away like cochroach from the light. 


	5. The New Kid

Chapter Five  
  
Kaden woke up early the next morning. But, apparently, not too early. Draco and Hermione were sitting beside his bed, waiting for him to get up. Harry sat up to show he was awake and his companions stood.  
  
"Good morning." they said.  
  
"mornin'." Kaden muttered. Draco laughed. "You apparently didn't get that from dad. He wakes up all chipper, really annoying. You are like mom."  
  
Kade glared. "Well why are you here so early?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I figured we should beat the rush to breakfast and met Draco here, he says he couldn't sleep."  
  
Kade looked at his brother. "Why not? Nightmares?"  
  
"Yeah. I had a dream that the school found out you were my brother." Draco said.  
  
"Oh. Well, let's get down to breakfast...I am starved." Kade dressed and soon the trio walked into the Great Hall.  
  
But what should meet their eyes? The whole school was already at breakfast, and when the trio walked in...everyone stared.  
  
Blaise Zibini stood from his seat. "So...I heard some interesting news...Draco, tell me, is it true that you and Kade are brothers?"  
  
Kade's eyes grew almost as big as his brothers. "Blaise, isn't that your name? Even if we were, it isn't your business...."  
  
"Well I happen to be very interested...as are other people. More POWERFUL people."  
  
Kade felt dread running through his stomach. He grabbed Draco by the arms and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"We have to warn dad." Kade whispered.  
  
"Yes...we do." The two boys ran to Dumbledore's office and burst in. Their mother was there, and she was crying. The boys felt a big surge of grief fill them. She turned when she saw them come in.  
  
Harry asked the question on his and his brother's mind. "Dead?" He said, feeling tears meet his eyes.  
  
Albus looked grave. "We do not know...this morning he was summoned and went...after he was gone I found out that they had learned that your and Draco were brothers..."  
  
Narcissa wiped her eyes. She shuttered and tried to appear strong and said, "I am sure he will be fine." With a weak smile before, "my husband's dead." was whispered underneath her breath. She burst into tears again and her sons ran to her. They wrapped their arms around her and cried.  
  
Narcissa was about to leave when the office door burst open. Lucius Malfoy walked though. He was beaten and bloody. He staggered to a chair before flopping into it. "My cover is blown." He said, before passing out.  
  
Narcissa was crying tears of joy and the boys were checking their father. "We have to get him to the infirmary." Harry said, quietly.  
  
"Yes...now." Draco put a weightless charm on his father and the two boys carried him to the infirmary. It was almost two before Madam Pomphrey said he would be fine and to come back that night. They nodded and slipped off with only a kiss to their unconscious father's and sleeping mother's cheeks.  
  
Hermione was standing outside looking worried. When the boys entered she ran into Harry's arms. "Is he okay?"  
  
Kade nodded. "He is fine...has your cousin arrived yet?"  
  
Hermione gasped and then looked ashamed. "I had completely forgotten about her...let's go meet her." The trio walked up to Dumbledore's office just in time to see the fire light up and someone walk out.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped when Hermione ran to hug the seventeen year old. The girl was almost as tall as him, around 6 foot. She had long brown hair with red higlights. Her eyes were a rich hazel and she had a great tan. She was...gorgeous. Kade smiled and walked up to her. "Hi, my name is Kade Malfoy...nice to meet you."  
  
The girl smiled. "Felicia Granger...nice to meet you too." She then noticed Draco and smiled. She walked up to Draco and stuck out her hand. "And you are?"  
  
Draco stuttered. "D-Draco M-M-Malfoy. Brother. Nice to...meet me...I mean you." Felicia laughed before winking. "So your name is Draco Malfoy you are Kade's brother and you are happy to meet me?" Kade's cough drew him from his gazing.  
  
Draco nodded before getting his composure. He smiled, lifted her hand and kissed it. "Very." She blushed when he winked back.  
  
Albus walked over to his shelf and pulled the sorting hat off. "MIss Granger? Are you ready to be sorted?"  
  
Felicia nodded and Dumbledore put the hat on her head. A second later..."SLYTHERIN!" Draco's smile was big. "Wow...a muggleborn in Slytherin..."  
  
Felicia turned to him. "Is that a problem?"  
  
Draco smiled even bigger. "No, love." He said flirtatiously.  
  
Felicia rolled her eyes. "Well why don't we go talk somewhere?"  
  
Kade smiled. "Well, Snape loves me, and there is only one Gryffindor here...I am sure he won't mind one lion in the snake hole."  
  
With that, they left for Slytherin Common Room. Harry sat in a chair and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Felicia sat on the couch across from them and Draco sat down right next to her. "So, love, why did you come to Hogwarts?"  
  
Felicia frowned. "I didn't like it at my old school...people don't really like my kind...especially the kids over there."  
  
"Your kind? What do you mean? You did go to a magic school didn't you? That's what mom said." Hermione blurted.  
  
"Of course, I went to a magic school...WHAT!? Aunt Beth didn't TELL you? Oh my god, this isn't good."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"I am...I'm a...werewolf."  
  
Draco scooted away fromt he girl. "A WEREWOLF?"  
  
"Yes...I thought that Aunt Beth had already told Hermione and I assumed from the welcome she told you."  
  
Kade smiled. "Well one of my godfathers is a werewolf...I don't have a problem with it."  
  
Felicia smiled. "Thanks...Hermione? Draco? Are you okay with this?"  
  
Hermione looked with curiousity. "Well you do use Wolfsbane don't you?"  
  
"Another reason for moving here...Severus Snape is one of three people that can actually brew it...I will be taking it here."  
  
This calmed Draco down. "Fine with me then...as long as you don't bite me."  
  
"Not in my werewolf state." She said, winking.  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide and he blushed, causing Kade and Hermione to burst out laughing. "Honestly...I expected you to be like Hermione."  
  
Hermione scoffed. "Felicia and me? HA! I like her well enough...to sarcastic for my taste...hardly studies."  
  
"I can still make higher grades than you..."  
  
"WHO SAYS?"  
  
"Fine...how many OWLS did you make in 5th year?"  
  
"Fifteen...one below perfect." Hermione said, smugly.  
  
"Hmm...I guess one really does matter...I got 16." Hermione's eyes grew wide.  
  
"YOU GOT A PERFECT SCORE?!"  
  
"Yes." Felicia said. Draco smiled. "I GOT THE SMART ONE!" He said to a surprised Harry.  
  
"Excuse me? Who do you have? I am not yours..." Felicia said.  
  
"Yet." Draco whispered in her ears. She shuttered.  
  
"Okay...well what is going on here anyway? No one is in here?"  
  
Draco sighed. "My father's cover as a spy was blown...they know me and Kade are brothers...which isn't good..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We are in the SLYTHERIN house...this house hold more death eater kids than the other 3 combined." Kade said matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco stood. "It's about time we went and saw dad..." Harry stood.  
  
"Yes...let's go. Hermione, Felicia do you want to come with us?"  
  
The girls nodded and they set off for the infirmary. When they walked in, their mother was holding their father. "Is he awake?" Kade asked from behind his mother. She turned around and smiled and a voice from the bed replied the affirmative.  
  
"That I am." Lucius Malfoy said. Harry and Draco smiled and ran to hug their father. When they pulled away, Lucius noticed the two girls standing in the room. "Now, I know Hermione, Kade's girlfriend...Draco, if she is yours...good job."  
  
Felicia blushed. "No Mr. Malfoy, I am Hermione's cousin...I just transferred here. I am not your son's girlfriend."  
  
"No yet." Draco shot out. Felicia rolled her eyes.  
  
Lucius smiled. "So...what is it with Malfoy men and Gryffindor ladies? Narcissa and me...Kade and Hermione..."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am a Slytherin."  
  
Lucius's eyebrows arched. "Wow...usually Slytherin girls aren't as pretty as you." Felicia blushed again. Narcissa bit out, "Lucius stop embarrassing the poor girl."  
  
"Sorry." Lucius mumbled.  
  
"Dad...maybe you should tell us what happened." Kade said suddenly.  
  
"Okay...can you call the headmaster."  
  
The hospital door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. "Ah...I see you are awake Lucius." Lucius nodded. "Well...really to tell us what happened?"  
  
"Sure...when they called me I had no idea they knew that Kade was my son. I approached the dark lord and bowed. He told me to stand and asked if there was anything I wished to tell him. I responded no. He drew his wand and hit me with Cruciatus...the rest of the death eaters did the same. When I couldn't get up he said he had found out that I was a spy and that Kaden was my son...he doesn't know who Kade is though. But he did say he was interested in him joining. When I said never, he hit me again. Then he put me in the dungeon. After the death eaters left, I did a Black and changed into my animagus form to escape. Then I came back here."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Did you see Severus there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does the dark lord still think him loyal?"  
  
"Yes...very much so."  
  
"Good...now, I want you to stay here for a while...if you don't mind."  
  
"Ofcourse not."  
  
"Good. And Narcissa, I want you to go pack the important things in your house and bring them back by the end of the week. Is that okay?"  
  
Narcissa nodded. "Why do I need to do this, though?"  
  
"Because, you and Lucius are in danger....if something happened to you we need the boys safe....get vault keys, copies of wills."  
  
Kade and Draco felt shivers run up their spines. "What will happen if they die?"  
  
Lucius smiled. "The chances of both of us dying are pretty low, but if we were to, you would go live with Severus at Snape Manor, when it was safe to."  
  
Kade and Draco looked down. Lucius spoke up. "It is pretty late...you need to be going to bed...classes in the morning."  
  
The boys nodded and after saying goodnight, they left, with the girls in tow.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up to see Kade looming over him. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know if you enjoyed your dreams."  
  
"I don't think I had any. I don't rememember them."  
  
Kade grinned. "So...you don't remember...OH FELICIA, you are SO beautiful...may I kiss you? Just once...PLEASE. Just marry me!"  
  
Draco blushed as his dreams came back to him. "NO I DID NOT!" He lied.  
  
Kade just laughed. "You SO did. I am sure that even Crabbe and Goyle will admit it." The boys on the other side of the room nodded their heads.  
  
"Come on...I want breakfast."  
  
"Want to pick up 'sweetums' on the way?" Harry teased. Draco glared.  
  
"Shut up." Draco said as he walked out. He tried to hold back his blush when he realized Felicia was on the common room couch.  
  
She smiled at him. "Good morning, Draco."  
  
"Good morning." Draco said looking down.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?"  
  
Harry interrupted. "Hey...Felicia...Draco had some REALLY weird dreams last night. Want to hear about them?"  
  
"Sure...what was it about."  
  
"Well it had to do with him calling...."  
  
Draco elbowed his older twin. "Shut up, Kade!"  
  
"Why?" Kade asked with false innocence.  
  
Felicia rolled her eyes. "Well as much as I would love to watch you stupidly argue, I am hungry. So I am going down to breakfast."  
  
Felicia turned to walk out and Draco ran up to her side. "Let me escort you." He stuck out his arm and she rolled her eyes before looping hers around it.  
  
Breakfast went by smoothly. People were rude about Kade being Draco's brother and the death eater kids were rude because Lucius was a traitor. But it went smoothly enough. Soon it was time for the first class of the day...Double Potions.  
  
The four walked down to the potions classroom last. They were almost late. Severus just frowned and ushered them to their seats. "Maybe we can get some work done."  
  
Kade nodded. Severus looked down on his favorite student. Kade was polite, respectful, and the best potion brewer in the school aside himself. "Mr. Malfoy, I trust you are well?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Snape nodded and then turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, who is the girl sitting next to you."  
  
"Felicia Granger, sir."  
  
"Oh...you are sitting with a Gryffindor?"  
  
"She is a Slytherin sir. I am sorry you missed dinner last night when she was sorted."  
  
Snape turned to Felicia. "Well...welcome to Slytherin House. I am your head of house, if you need anything do not be afraid to ask."  
  
Hermione snorted and Snape glared. "Something amusing, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Not at all sir...just thinking how biased you are..." Hermione replied indignantly.  
  
"That will be...hm...thirty points from Gryffindor...yes that will surmise. Okay today we are doing invisibility potions. Now write this down..."  
  
The class went quickly for Harry, he really loved potions when Snape was nice to him. He completed it perfectly. Severus stood behind him. "Mr. Malfoy that potion is perfect, maybe your fellow students can get some pointers. Fifteen points to Slytherin."  
  
Kaden smiled. "Thank you, professor."  
  
The rest of the classes went as expected. Hermione more than made up for her mistakes, she told Kade that she had received thiry five points from her other teachers.  
  
Lunch was wonderful and Hermione surprisingly sat with them. They were enjoying a meal when Pansy walked up. She glared at Hermione and then put on a smile for Felicia. "Hi, my name is Pansy Parkinson...it's nice to meet you..."  
  
Felicia grinned. "Nice to meet you too...my name is Felicia."  
  
"Well if you want to get away fromt he mudblood and her lover and future brother-in-law you can come sit with me and Millicent."  
  
Felicia scowled. "Well, I like to keep in my own company, as a 'mudblood' and I think Kade is wonderful, and Draco isn't all that bad. So why don't you take your arrogant ass the other way." Pansy's eyes grew wide. Draco grinned and put his arm around Felicia. "Pansy, meet my future girlfriend, Felicia Granger...goodbye now." Pansy huffed and walked away.  
  
"Who said I was going to be your future girlfriend?"  
  
"Okay...so you aren't." Draco said with a frown.  
  
"I didn't say that..." Felicia said with a wink. Draco grinned.  
  
The foursome continued eating and then the doors opened and Lucius Malfoy strode in. He nodded at the seated headmaster and then walked over to Kade and Draco.  
  
"Hello boys." He greeted.  
  
"Hello father." They replied. Lucius smiled. "Is there room for me?"  
  
Felicia stood to give him the seat next to Draco but Lucius shook his head. "Hey, I like you...wouldn't dream of separating you from my son." Felicia smiled and sat back down. Lucius conjured a chair at sat at the end of the table between the two boys.  
  
"When will mother be returning?"  
  
"She owled me this afternoon...she will be returning tomorrow night." Lucius said, smiling.  
  
"So where are you two going to go?" Harry said in hushed tones.  
  
"I can't tell you that..." Lucius said with a frown. "You will be able to come at Christmas though. We are going under fidelius."  
  
Kade nodded. "This better be a nice place, dad...I want my first Christmas with my family to be special."  
  
Lucius turned to the two girls. "You are more than welcome to join the boys for the holiday if you wish."  
  
Felicia and Hermione nodded. "I will think about it." Hermione said.  
  
Lucius stood. "Well I really must be going...me and your mother are bringing the important stuff to stay here at Hogwarts while we are in hiding, we will go back there for a week to make sure everything is arranged and then we will be going."  
  
Draco and Harry nodded. "Goodnight dad, you will come see us before you leave to go back home tomorrow won't you?"  
  
"Yes...it will be late though...I will probably just have you called to Albus' office."  
  
Kade and Draco nodded. "Okay...goodnight." Harry said before hugging his father, Draco then repeated the gesture.  
  
Dinner went smoothly and the boys and Felicia escorted Hermione back to her tower. Kade stayed behind, for an extra special goodbye. Draco and Felicia walked on.  
  
When they reached the steps going down to the Dungeons, Draco turned to Felicia. "So you are interested in me?"  
  
"Quite possibly."  
  
"Please answer the question." Draco said seriously.  
  
Felicia rolled her eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Well in that case, may I kiss you goodnight?"  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad...but don't you dare get all clingy."  
  
Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss the girl in front of him. They kissed slowly and there were fireworks. When they were about to pull away a voice called out, "WHOA...my little brother is growing up so fast!" Harry shouted with a wolf whistle. Felicia smiled and pecked Draco on the cheek. "Goodnight." She then walked down the stairs.  
  
Draco turned to Kade. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!"  
  
"All is fair in love and war."  
  
"Well this means war." Draco said with a light punch on his brother's arm. 


	6. Would You Believe it's the Calm Before t

Chapter Six  
  
Harry woke up slowly the next morning. He climbed out of bed and looked over to his Draco's. Draco wasn't in there...a missed chance for a wonderful prank, Harry bemused. He shuffled into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Then the Slytherin dungeon was filled with the sounds of Kade's screams and Draco's undying laughter.  
  
Kade walked into the common room wearing only a robe. "DRACO!!!"  
  
Draco stood and looked at his sibling. "Good morning, bro...I mean sister." He said, smirking. "You are quite pretty, you have mother's figure I note." Kade lunged at his brother just as Severus Snape walked in.  
  
The potions master pulled the girl off of Draco Malfoy. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He demanded.  
  
Kade looked up at his now-favorite professor. "IT IS ME, KADE! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME!" Snape's eyes grew wide, "Mr. Malfoy?", he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"YES!" Severus' jaw dropped, "Draco, why did you do this to your brother?"  
  
"He had it coming."  
  
"What did he do?" Severus asked.  
  
"He teased me and interrupted an intimate moment with a girl I am interested in."  
  
Severus nodded. "Okay...Well you two had better get to breakfast...please change Kade back soon..." He started to walk off but then turned around to looking at his gawking, favorite student. "Oh, Kade, as a female, it is improper to not have your chest covered."  
  
Kade looked down and notice the top of his robe was loose, he blushed and ran into the bathroom, leaving behind a laughing brother.  
  
By the end of the week, Harry and Draco had got into an all out prank war. Hermione and Felicia had even got into it, against each other. So now it was couple vs. couple. Harry and Hermione woke up at the end of the week to find themselves bald and sunburned, Draco and Felicia walked to lunch that same day with hair sprouting from every part of their bodies.  
  
A truce was called at the end of the week and Christmas was upon them. Lucius and Narcissa had made it safely to their hideout two weeks before holiday break.  
  
The day before holiday break, Kade and Draco were working hard to get packed. The girls, who were coming with them, had already packed and were chastising their boyfriends for waiting until the last minute. At the holiday feast, a Malfoy owl flew in and dropped a letter between the two boys. They dove for it at the same time and Draco came up as the victor, letter in hand. He smirked at his brother, who scowled, and opened it.  
  
Draco read it out loud.  
  
Dear Draco and Kade,  
  
I will not be able to meet you at Kings Cross tomorrow. But your mother will be picking you up. I have a meeting with the minister but I will be home at dinner. Wait for your mother by platform 9. Be there my 3 PM. Looking forward to seeing you both...the girls also.  
  
Love, dad.  
  
Draco smiled. "That has to be the warmest letter he has ever written to me."  
  
"Well...maybe it is because he doesn't have to act like a bastard now that his cover has been blown."  
  
Draco smiled. "Good has come of this...we actually have a REAL father in public."  
  
Harry smiled back before standing. "I have to go down to Professor Snape's chambers to give him his present. I'll meet you and Felicia back at the dorm. Goodnight, see you in the morning Hermione." He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and left for the potion master's chambers.  
  
Kade knocked on the door after the long trek to the dungeons. "Who dares to disturb me?" He heard Snape's voice say. Severus opened the door and upon seeing who his visitor was, dropped his glare and smiled. "Good evening Kade."  
  
"Good evening, professor."  
  
"What are you doing here? Snape asked.  
  
"Oh, you don't want to see me?" Harry said, turning.  
  
"No not that, just curious. Come in." Severus opened the door and let Harry come in. "So what is your reason for visiting me? Just to chat?"  
  
"No, actually I came to give you your Christmas present."  
  
"Why didn't you just owl it to me?"  
  
"I don't know...I wanted to give it to you in person. You can wait until Christmas to open it." Harry said.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT! You offered it...I am opening it now."  
  
"I knew you would say that." Kade said offering the gift.  
  
"What is it?" Severus said, looking at the hole punctured box.  
  
"Open it and find out."  
  
Severus walked over to the couch and Kade sat across from him. Severus smiled and started to unwrap it. He gasped when he saw the snake inside. "Why did you get me this?"  
  
"Well...coral snakes make good familiars and I thought you might like it. Do you want to name it or have it tell me what it is?"  
  
"What do you mean have you tell it was it's name is?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone, professor."  
  
"Okay." Severus said, looking confused.  
  
"I am a parseltongue."  
  
Severus' eyes grew wide. "REALLY?"  
  
"Yes. Now do you want to name it or..."  
  
"I am perfectly capable of finding out what its name is." Severus said, smirking.  
  
"YOU are a parseltongue?" Harry said, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes." Severus then looked at the snake. [What is your name?]  
  
The snake looked confused. [Are you my master?]  
  
[Yes, do you have a name?]  
  
[Silvia is my name.]  
  
Harry interrupted. [Hello Silvia, this is your master, Severus but some pay call him Professor Snape]  
  
Severus looked at Harry. "You know you can call me Severus when we aren't in class, don't you?"  
  
"No...I didn't."  
  
"Let's face it...you are probably the closest person to me at this school. I don't want you calling me 'sir' or 'professor' when you don't have to."  
  
"Yes, si...Severus." Harry said, catching his mistake.  
  
Severus smiled. "Well...thank you for the present, Harry. I will give yours to you on Christmas morning when I visit."  
  
"Visit? I could have given it to you then."  
  
"You could have...but this way I got my present early." He said, smirking.  
  
"YOU TRICKED ME!"  
  
"Yes...and as a Slytherin, I had expected it to be harder..."  
  
Harry laughed and pushed his friend, professor, and godfather. "Well, I better be going. Are you going home tomorrow?"  
  
"No...I have to stay at the school for an extra two days before going home."  
  
"Oh okay...see you when you get to my house."  
  
Severus smiled and opened the door. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, Severus." Kade then walked off leaving behind his favorite professor with his new gift.  
  
Far to early the next morning, the four teenagers were on the train ride home. Felicia and Hermione were quite nervous. They were really going to meet their boyfriends' parents. Kade and Draco spent their ride trying to calm the girls down.  
  
"What did you get for your parents?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We got dad a new cane. He lost his old one when he was uncovered as a spy. It is really nice. It's head is a ball with an "m" on it with emeralds and diamonds encrusted in it. We got mom a necklace for protection. It has dozens of charms on it. It's shaped like a flower made of amethyst." Harry explained.  
  
Soon the train ride was over and the boys pulled out their bags and grabbed their girlfriends. They walked out and saw their mother's face and ran to her. They were hugging their mother, with the girls standing behind them when the first hex was thrown. A long dagger came out of nowhere and sunk into Narcissa's back. She gasped and fell into her elder twin's arms. The boys and girls then noticed all the death eaters and they started fighting. Harry gave Narcissa to the girls and they went onto the warded train.  
  
Several of the seventh years were fighting with their parents against the death eaters. Draco saw Lucius appear and fought his way over to them.  
  
"Where is your mother and Kade?" Asked Lucius as he threw a stupify at a death eater.  
  
"Mum's on the train, Kade is fighting." Draco replied breathlessly.  
  
Soon aurors appeared and the fight was over. Lucius smiled as Kade ran up to him and gasped when he saw the gash threw Harry's torn robe.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he inspected the cut.  
  
"I am fine...we better get to mum."  
  
"Isn't she on the train?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yes, but she was hit in the back with a dagger...Hermione and Felicia went to fix her up." Draco replied.  
  
Lucius nodded. "Okay...let's go."  
  
They walked down the hallway and opened compartment doors. They opened one to see Hermione, Felicia, and the school matron facing the other side of the compartment.  
  
"How's Cissa? Asleep?" Lucius asked.  
  
Hermione then turned around her eyes streaming with tears and ran into Harry's arms. "I am SO sorry." She said to him, crying.  
  
Kade's eyes grew wide and he pushed Hermione away. He walked to where Felicia and the Matron were standing. Lucius and Draco were standing next to the crying Hermione, scared with wide eyes.  
  
Felicia pulled away when Kade tapped he shoulder. Then he saw. Narcissa was lying on a stretcher. She was lying on her back with one hand off the stretcher. Blood was on her and her eyes were opened, lifeless.  
  
Harry did the only thing he could think of. He screamed. The next thing he knew, Draco's arms were around him and Lucius had run out of the compartment.  
  
Harry sat there for a while. He cried with his brother and when his eyes had dried from tears, the headmaster walked in.  
  
Albus looked somberly at the dead lady. He then turned to the two crying boys. "Your father is at his home. I asked him what to do with you...you are going to Severus's home." Severus walked in looking like he could barely hold back tears. Harry raised his eyes and in a flash he was in his godfather's arms. He cried and buried his head in Severus's robes. Severus just held him. Albus sighed. "Draco, are you okay with going to Severus' house?" Draco nodded. Albus turned to the girls. "You two are going to be going to Hermione's house. I have already arranged it." With a final goodbye he flowed out of the room. Harry pulled away from Severus and started to walk out of the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Hermione kissed him. "I love you, goodbye." She said. Although she had never told Harry's she loved him and he would be happy to hear it, he didn't respond and didn't kiss back.  
  
He turned away from her and walked out of the room with Draco and Severus behind him.  
  
Soon they were at Snape Manor. Severus showed them their rooms. Draco walked into his and went to lie down on his bed. Severus then walked Harry down the hall to another door. "Here is your room. Kade if you want to..." Kade didn't say a thing and his only reply to Severus was the slam of a door in his godfather's face.  
  
Severus sighed and walked down stairs to prepare dinner. When he was done cooking what he knew to be his godson's favorite dishes he went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Boys, dinner time, come on down." Draco appeared soon, his eyes puffy and red, but nevertheless came down. Kade didn't appear. Severus walked up the stairs after waiting for five minutes. He knocked on his favorite students door. "Kade?"  
  
No one answered. "Kaden? It is time for dinner."  
  
"I am not coming down." Was Harry's muffled reply.  
  
"Come on, Kade, you have to eat." Severus said desperately.  
  
"Conjure it into my room."  
  
Severus sighed, what could he do? "Okay...I'll see you in the morning." Harry didn't answer and Severus walked off. 


	7. It has hit the fan!

Chapter Seven  
  
Kade stayed in his room at Severus' days on end. He went as far to say he wouldn't go to his mother's funeral, but when Lucius came through his fireplace and asked him he took it back.  
  
At the funeral, Lucius and Draco were crying, but Harry couldn't. This hurt him more than anything. He wished he could cry. It was his mother after all. He just didn't know her like Draco or his father did. He looked at the floor the whole time, praying for tears to just come. Severus stood beside him, seeming to understand what he was going through, with an arm around his shoulder.  
  
When they got home, Harry locked himself in his room again. Draco was visibly upset and talked about it. He seemed to be dealing well. Kade.was different. He just sat in his room, reading and sleeping. He barely ate.  
  
Lucius was staying at the hideout. He came to dinner every night and sat with Severus and Draco some time after. Kade stayed in his room. One day, Lucius broke down. They had been sitting in the living room chatting when Draco went to bed. Severus sighed and poured the two remaining occupants a drink. When he sat down, Lucius just started crying.  
  
"Why? Why did this have to happen to Narcissa?" Lucius asked, pleading for an answer.  
  
"It is a horrible thing that happened. I really did love Narcissa like a sister. There is no good reason this happened. You just need to work through it." Lucius' eyes bugged out and he stood with fury dancing in his eyes.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!? I can't just WORK THROUGH this! MY WIFE IS DEAD!" He then picked up one of Severus' heirloom vases off its stand and smashed it against the wall. He then sunk to his knees, crying. Severus made a mental note to fix the vase after Lucius left as he walked over to his friend.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Lucius shook his head before looking up with a start. "ACTUALLY."  
  
"Anything." Severus said.  
  
"I want you to keep Harry."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, he can stay with you.Draco can come home with." Lucius then caught his mistake. "Oh god.."  
  
"What do you mean, oh god."  
  
"What were you saying about Harry Potter?" Severus said, suspiciously.  
  
"And you two were getting along so well.now you'll hate him.." Lucius sighed. "Harry Potter is Kaden Malfoy. Harry is my son. He was just adopted my James and Lily." Severus' eyes grew large.  
  
"That boy that I would have liked to have for a son is.Harry Potter?" Severus said with a sneer.  
  
"Yes. Well, I suppose that I will have to take him. I'll go get him now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Severus said with a smirk.  
  
"Well.you hate Harry.you don't want him staying here."  
  
"No, he can stay. I might have hated Harry Potter, but Kaden Malfoy is like a son. How much longer can he stay?" Severus asked.  
  
"Indefinitely." Lucius said, quietly.  
  
Severus frowned. "Oookay, I suppose I can take care of him and Draco. When you want them home just."  
  
"No, I am taking Draco with me. Tomorrow."  
  
"Why are you taking Draco and not Kade?"  
  
Lucius' eyes brightened with fury again. "BECAUSE, IF HE HADN'T BEEN HERE, NARCISSA WOULDN'T BE DEAD! IT IS HIS FAULT!" Lucius screamed. Severus then heard a cry of grief from the stairs and turned to see Kaden running back towards his room.  
  
"Get out of my home." Severus said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said GET OUT!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You KNOW it isn't his fault. I can't believe I didn't realize before, that's what he thinks. That's why he won't come out. He thinks it is his fault."  
  
"With good reason." Lucius said before walking towards the fireplace. "I'll be here in the morning for my son." He then flooed away. Severus almost screamed with fury.  
  
Severus turned away from the fire place and started to walk up the stairs. He knocked on Harry's bedroom door but he didn't answer. "Kade? Can I come in?"  
  
"Go on.I might kill you too.I'll leave in the morning." Severus vaguely heard the sound of things being moved around, he assumed correctly that Harry was packing.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Go away, professor." Severus winced at the coldness he heard in the boy's voice. "Kade I am coming in." Severus said before attempting to turn the handle. It was locked. "ALOHOMORA!" It didn't work. Severus thought for a second before smirking. "CONSTRICTAPARUS" This time it worked. Severus walked through the door to see Harry shoving clothes into his trunk.  
  
"I taught you that locking spell; it makes sense that I know the counterspell." Severus said. He then sighed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know.the muggle world. At least I won't be looked on as a murderer or an idol there. And when I die alone, I can know I caused no more deaths." Harry said, dreamily.  
  
"Kade."  
  
"Severus, I don't want you to get hurt. I am leaving. If you, dad, Draco or any of the others died, I couldn't live with myself. I am leaving to prevent all of you form getting hurt."  
  
Severus sighed and pulled Harry to sit on the bed with him. "Harry.think about this. If you left Hermione, it would hurt her because she was losing her chance at love. If you left Draco, he would lose the brother he never had and has always wanted. If you left me, I would lose the closest thing to a son that I would ever have had. You are like a son to me."  
  
Harry felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want you to die."  
  
Severus sighed. "I would rather die the most painful way a million times than to lose my son to his own free will. Please don't leave. All the people you need are few, millions of people need you, whether they know it or not. Stay." He then pulled the crying boy to him and they sat there for several minutes just hugging.  
  
"Sev, it is my fault for so many deaths. James, Lily, Cedric, Sirius, Ron.my mother. I am cursed. I am the cause of death for too many."  
  
"No.you are not. Voldemort is. HE killed them, not you. All they ever did was love you. That is NOT your fault."  
  
"SEV! THINK! James and Lily were killed for protecting me. Cedric was killed because I was too noble to take that damned cup on my own. Sirius died because I was stupid and walked right into a trap and he died saving me. Ron died because he kept my secrets. My mother died because I existed. I just wish to cease to exist!" Harry said.  
  
Severus was horror struck. "HARRY.James and Lily were your parents, they were supposed to protect you. Cedric died because Wormtail KILLED him. Sirius died because he loved you and wanted to keep you safe. Ron died because he was a loyal friend and VOLDEMORT killed him. Your mother died because Lucius was discovered as a spy. VOLDEMORT killed these people.not you. In the end, it all comes back to Voldemort."  
  
Harry cried. "Dad hates me. He says it is my fault."  
  
"Lucius is upset. People say things they don't mean when they are upset. He didn't mean it."  
  
"He did."  
  
"Just wait.he will come to his senses. Will you please stay with me? I need a family." Harry looked up at Severus and nodded slowly.  
  
Severus smiled and pulled Harry into the warm embrace again.  
  
"You know I love you, right Harry? You are my son.maybe not biologically, but spiritually."  
  
Harry nodded. "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Severus woke up the next morning, Kade was gone. Panic ran through him until he saw Harry's belongings were still there. He smiled and downstairs. He heard humming in the kitchen and walked in to see Kade cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Severus." Harry said over his shoulder.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "I have been at Hogwarts for seven years; I can recognize you by your angry walk. It's like you have a pine comb shoved up your arse. Loosen up a bit." Severus growled before sitting down. Harry laughed and gave him his coffee. They were talking comfortably when Draco walked in.  
  
"Kade? You cam down?" Harry nodded and smiled. Draco smiled back. "It's good to see you down here."  
  
Harry smiled appreciatively. Severus looked at Draco. "Draco, your father is taking you home later this morning. You need to pack." Draco nodded.  
  
"It's about time he take us back, eh? Christmas is just two days away, I am happy we can spend Christmas with." Draco then noticed the tear running down Harry's cheek and Severus looking at him sympathetically.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
Severus sighed. "Kade isn't going home with you.he is staying with me."  
  
"You'll be home for Christmas right?" Draco said, confused.  
  
Harry stood and walked from the room without a backward glance.  
  
Severus sighed again. "Your father blames Kade for your mother's death. He is staying with me indefinitely." Draco's eyes grew wide. "I am staying also."  
  
Severus looked at Draco pointedly. "No you aren't. Your father needs someone there for him. Harry will be fine here."  
  
"I can't BELIEVE this. Dad is such an ARSE!""  
  
"He'll realize what he is saying soon enough I expect."  
  
"Well.it better be soon, or he might lose more than just his wife." Draco then turned and walked out the room. Severus followed. The met in the living room next to the stairs. Lucius was there and glaring at Harry.  
  
Lucius then noticed Severus. "Draco, are you ready to go?" Draco glared at his father. "Be right back." Lucius cringed at the look on his barely younger son's face. He looked very angry. Draco then left.  
  
Soon after, Draco returned. Lucius smiled. "Well I best be leaving. Thanks for taking care of my son. Goodbye, Severus, Potter." Harry burst into tears and ran up the stairs.  
  
Severus had to contain himself from lunging at Lucius. Lucius just smiled and flooed away. Draco turned to Severus. "I will see you at school and send your presents over here. Okay?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Take care Draco." Draco left. Severus then made his way upstairs. He found Harry sitting on the bed. "Kade?"  
  
Kade looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kade nodded. "You know what's funny?"  
  
Severus looked skeptical. "What?"  
  
"I can't cry for my mother. I miss her like crazy but I can't cry. I guess it is because I didn't really know her. I knew she was my mother and loved her, but.that's it. I have no real attachment to her. Draco told me about this one time when they made cookies together. It was the first time they had ever cooked and they completely trashed the kitchen. I don't have memories like that. The only real time we ever talked was when I woke up right after I found out I was a Malfoy."  
  
"Woke up?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes.I fainted. I wish I knew her. I miss her. But it's not as strong as Draco's love for her. I mostly regret her dying. Because she died, I never got to know her. I hate it. I hate to cry. Tears are weakness...But now.I pray for tears. Just to prove I have emotion. Just to prove that I did care. It seems like I don't because I can't cry. I could fake it, fake other people, but not myself. That's what hurts the most."  
  
Severus walked over to Harry and could think of nothing to say, so he just hugged him. 


	8. Christmas is meant to be spent with fami

Chapter Eight  
  
Draco walked out of the fireplace and into the study at Malfoy Manor. His father was smiling at him. "So, Draco, what do you want to do for the holidays?"  
  
Draco glared at his father. "Nothing with you. You are my father, and I love you unconditionally, but right now, I really detest you." Draco then turned from his father and walked out of the room. Lucius stood back, mouth agape, before sneering and sitting down at his desk.  
  
The day passed slowly. Dinner was quite and Draco didn't speak to his father. When Draco was done he walked straight to his room without a word. Soon after, Lucius followed.  
  
Lucius fell into the most fitful sleep possible for a man who had just lost his wife and who's son was mad at him. He suddenly opened his eyes to see he was in a room. It had no walls, only windows circling around. When he looked out the windows he saw a skyline. It seemed he was in a city. He began searching for a door to get out when he heard something.  
  
"Lucius?" A voice called.  
  
Lucius spun around to see his wife. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, dressed in robes of dark crimson. Her long blonde hair fell around her, but she had a transparent look to her. She was carrying a single blood red rose with a black ribbon wrapped around it.  
  
"Cissa?" Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Where are we?" Lucius asked.  
  
Narcissa smiled. "That doesn't matter. I came because I needed to talk to you."  
  
"But your dead."  
  
"Yes." Narcissa said, smiling sadly.  
  
"Are you a ghost?"  
  
"No, this is a dream. You will wake up when I am done speaking to you."  
  
"Well what do you have to speak to me about, love?" Lucius said, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"I have to tell you how you are sincerely screwing up. It was NOT his fault! He couldn't help what happened to me. I went to the station that day on my own free will."  
  
"But if he hadn't found out you were his mother..."  
  
"Then I would have never had those completely happy months before I died." Narcissa finished.  
  
"It's his fault though."  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT! Can you blame him for being born? Remember, Lucius, YOU took him away from the Dursley's and told him. He didn't ask for that. But he took it with a smile. He loved me and he loves you. Right now, he is in the worst possible position."  
  
"I THINK I am in the worst possible position!" Lucius shouted.  
  
"How?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"You were taken away from me...the person I have loved for mostly my entire life...It is so strange for you not to be around...you aren't there to do any of the things we used to do together. My wife his dead." Lucius cried, falling to his knees.  
  
Narcissa walked over to Lucius and cupped her chin in his hands.  
  
"Lucius I must go, but..."  
  
"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
"I have to...this isn't my place anymore...and you have things to do."  
  
"Please..." Lucius said, helplessly.  
  
"Lucius, there are two more things I have to say. Number one, while you have had me for all these years, Kade had just found me. He didn't know what it was like to really know me, do things with me. And he is taking this to all be his fault. He thinks he is to blame for the death of the mother he barely knew. But he loved me. Right at this very minute, he is sitting on his bed talking to Severus about how he wished he could cry, because he feels like it means he doesn't care if he isn't crying. But it isn't his fault. It's not yours either. It is VOLDEMORT! It is all his fault. And you are just allowing your son, who loves you, to blame himself and you are leaving him alone. I am sorry Lucius, but that is the most cruel thing you could have possibly done. The last thing I have to tell you is that, I will always love you...forever...you, Kade, and Draco are miracles to me, I will miss you, Lucius. Goodbye." Narcissa then leaned down and kissed her husbands lips. She then started to fade away. Lucius stood up as her hand disappeared from his chin.  
  
"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!!!" He fell to his knees and cried.  
  
Lucius sat up quickly in bed. "Narcissa!" He cried. And then stood up. "It was only a dream...only a dream...only a dream..." He whispered over and over to himself. He walked towards his bedroom door and when he was about to open in, stepped on something. He jumped back as something pierced his food. He jerked his foot up and pulled a thorn out. "Lumos" He whispered. There on the floor right in front of his bedroom door was a single blood red rose, with a black ribbon tied around it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a headache. He sat up slowly in bed and squeezed his eyes shut when the light flooded the room. Severus walked in quietly and jumped when he noticed Kade was awake. "I didn't know you were up."  
  
Harry nodded sleepily. "What did you need?"  
  
Severus smiled. "My family has a...tradition. We give one present on Christmas Eve to each other. Since you are family...I figured I should give you this one ahead of time."  
  
Harry smiled. He took the gift from Severus' hands. He looked at it and then frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Kade?" Severus asked, confused.  
  
"I don't have more than one gift for you...and you already have Silvia." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I will be perfectly happy with her!"  
  
"Can we go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Do you really want to?"  
  
"Yes...then I can get you something."  
  
"Okay. Now open your gift."  
  
Harry took the lid of the box and gasped. In the box was a snake. It was a midnight blue with a silver stripe on it. "What?"  
  
"Well, I really like Silvia, I thought you might like one. Do you like him?"  
  
Harry smiled, nodding. "Yes. What is his name?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Harry smiled and looked down at the snake. ~What is your name?~  
  
The snake looked up at Harry. ~Master?~  
  
Kade nodded. ~My name is Kade. What is yours?~  
  
~Caius~  
  
Harry nodded. ~This is Severus, a friend.~  
  
~He speaks my language?~ The snake, asked.  
  
Severus nodded. ~I do.~  
  
~I am lucky, most snakes do not get masters with your talents.~  
  
Kade and Severus smiled. Kade looked at Severus. "Thanks, Severus."  
  
"Your welcome, Kaden."  
  
"Well, let's go to Diagon Alley. Let me just put Caius up."  
  
"Kade...I want you to keep Caius with you at all time, he has a charm on him so he can alert me if you are in danger. Hopefully, you will never need it...but I just thought..." He was cut off when Harry threw his arms around him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Soon Kade and Severus were walking happily in Diagon Alley. Severus was wanting to go to Flourish and Blotts and Harry was wanting to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Kade, you can go...meet me at Flourish and Blotts in an hour alright?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Harry was admiring a new broomstick, Firestarter 3000, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face Felicia Granger.  
  
"Hi Felicia."  
  
"Hey Kade." Felicia said smiling. "Where's Draco?"  
  
Kade looked down. "Dad is...disowning me. Draco is with him." Felicia gasped. "I am SO sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Where is Hermione?" Felicia laughed.  
  
"Sick, actually. She has the flu. I saw you in here and decided to bring you her Christmas present to you."  
  
Harry was confused that Felicia had his gift with her when she didn't know he was going to be in Diagon Alley. But he shook it off. "Thanks." He took the present from her and was about you open in when she screeched. "NOT UNTIL CHRISTMAS! WAIT UNTIL THE MORNING!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay...Okay..." He put the gift in his pocket and then looked at his watch. "I gotta go...Severus is waiting for me."  
  
"Why is Severus waiting on you?"  
  
"Come on silly, you know he is my godfather." A flicker passed Felicia's eyes but then she smiled. "I don't know what I was thinking. Bye Kade."  
  
"Bye." Soon they were gone.  
  
Kade stopped by Madam Maulkins and picked up Severus' gift. Soon he found himself back in his bed. He was going to sleep early. There was a big day ahead.  
  
Severus walked in. "Goodnight, Kade."  
  
"Goodnight Severus...OH! Can you get my gift from Hermione out of my robe pocket?"  
  
"It thought you said she was sick, how did you get her present?"  
  
"Felicia gave it to me in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh okay." Severus did as he was asked.  
  
"Goodnight Severus."  
  
"Goodnight Kade, love you."  
  
"Love you too." Severus shut the door with a smile and walked back to his bedroom. He was definitely looking forward to Christmas Day for the first time in years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Kade woke up early. It was only six. He was to excited to go back to sleep though so he got out of bed and proceeded to the door. He smiled mischievously as he opened the door to Severus' room. Severus was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Kade slowly walked over to the bed. He picked up his wand and pointed it at his professor. Since he wasn't an underaged wizard anymore life would be a lot more interesting. He smiled and muttered a spell under his breath. Suddenly, the covers were ripped away from Severus and he was dropped on the floor next to his bed.  
  
"AARRGGHH!! KADEN XAVIER MALFOY!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Severus got up and glared at Kade. "What time is it, brat?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Time to open presents!" Severus sneered.  
  
"Give me ten minutes and I will be downstairs. I am expecting coffee." Kade laughed and walked out of the room. Ten minutes and a coffee pot later, Severus walked down the stairs muttering to himself.  
  
Kade smiled, noticing that Severus was wearing the robes he had gotten him the day before. "So you like the robes then?"  
  
"Yes...where is my coffee?" Kade laughed and handed him the cup.  
  
The two then proceeded to walk to the living room. The tree was beautiful, covered in shining lights, ornaments, and tinsel. Underneath were dozens of presents.  
  
They spent the next few hours opening presents. Harry received new robes, books, sweets, a necklace with protection charms on it from Draco. Severus had gotten him the next broomstick he had admired and new seeker gloves.  
  
Severus received rare books and potions ingredients from Draco and Lucius, robes and a matching necklace from Draco himself.  
  
They were talking about their plans for the day when the doorbell rang. "Do you want to get that?" Severus asked.  
  
Kade chuckled. "No...I still have Hermione's gift in my room. I am going to go get it."  
  
"Okay...I'll be down here when you are through. Don't take to long, it seems we have visitors."  
  
Severus took his cup into the kitchen and cleaned up the wrapping paper with a swish of his wand. He then proceeded to the door. He opened it to see Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning, Albus. How are..."  
  
"Where is Kaden?" Albus asked, quickly.  
  
"Upstairs in his room. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Felicia Granger was kidnapped two days ago. We found her and she said that a death eater had stolen her hair for polyjuice. She said someone was going to take a present to Kade. I think it might be dangerous." Without a word, Severus turned and ran up the stairs with Albus at his heels. He opened the door to see and empty room, all that was there was a card on the floor. He opened in and gasped when he saw the dark mark drawn with Merry Christmas underneath it.  
  
Severus screamed and fell to his knees. He then heard a voice downstairs. "SEVERUS?! KADEN!?" Lucius Malfoy was walking up the stairs and stopped when he saw Severus on the floor with Albus standing with an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Where is Kaden?"  
  
Albus turned and looked at the elder Malfoy. "Lucius, it's Kade..."  
  
"I know, I wanted to apologize."  
  
"No! You don't understand. Kade has been taken by death eaters...a portkey." He then handed the card to Lucius who saw the picture, read the words, and promptly fainted. 


	9. Here's the Deal

Chapter Nine  
  
Kaden stood up with a groan and snatched the ring off of his finger. He threw it on the ground. "DAMNIT!" He cursed out loud.  
  
A laugh came from behind him. "Tut-tut Malfoy! Why use such harsh language?!" Harry turned around to see Voldemort.  
  
Harry had several thoughts running through his mind all at once. "Oh shit..." He thought, "I have been kidnapped by Voldemort, and he is going to kill me...at least he doesn't know I am Harry Potter." Kade straightened up. He had to play it cool.  
  
"Voldemort." He said inclining his head.  
  
"Mister Kaden Malfoy...pleased to meet you. Is your family well?" Voldemort said, regally.  
  
"Well...my mother is dead. My father disowned me, and my brother is with him. Which is all your fault. How do you think we are?" Harry said, coldly.  
  
"Kaden! I am disgusted. I would have thought you would have some of the Malfoy mannerisms."  
  
"Considering I wasn't raised with Lucius Malfoy, I wouldn't, would I?"  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Hmmm...I suppose not. Anyhow, I have called on you for something important today."  
  
Kade glared. "And what is that?"  
  
"Well...I came to offer you a place in my humble group."  
  
Harry laughed coldly. "You want ME to be a death eater. I thought you had discovered that my father was a spy."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Yes...that was a surprising revelation. He was punished accordingly. But that does not mean you shall do the same. You have been disowned by your father, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said, confused.  
  
"Well...I must say, my first reason for bringing you hear was to kill you. But when my death eater who posed as your friend told me of you exile from your family...I decided there might be more to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are friends with Severus Snape, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well...he is one of my death eaters. I figured that you might like to work along beside him."  
  
"Just because he agrees with your views doesn't mean I do."  
  
"Kade...Kade...think about it. I don't care if you agree with my views on muggles. I care very little about muggles anymore. I have found more interesting targets. And that is where my need of you comes in."  
  
"What could I POSSIBLY do for you?" Harry said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well...I we have common enemies. And...together we could revenge and redeem ourselves."  
  
"What common enemies?" Kade spat.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy...for one. I am sure there are more. I would like you to help get rid of some of my enemies. And I could get rid of yours. Even if I had to turn my wand on some of my own."  
  
"I never want to bow down to you Voldemort." Kade said, defiantley.  
  
"And that is something I would hate in most people. But on you...it is very becoming." Voldemort stepped closer to Kade, who didn't back away. He ran his fingers through the long blond hair and looked into the grey eyes of the Malfoy heir, or ex-heir, before hime. "I offer you a position I have only ever offered to one other. I shall not make you bow down to me. On certain conditions."  
  
"What conditions?" Kade asked, curious.  
  
"I heard you were VERY powerful. More powerful that any of your family. YOU could be a great assett to me. I offer you no a place as a death eater, but a place at my side, as an ally."  
  
Kade snorted. "Why would I want to do this?"  
  
"Well...if you don't, I will you. If you aren't as powerful as I thought, I shall kill you anyway. If you do...I could be generous."  
  
Kade was confused. "Generous as in how...not kill me when my back is turned?"  
  
Voldemort laughed. "That's one. I have several things to offer you."  
  
"It's a possibility." Kade said. "What is the offer?"  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Come...sit." He and Kade walked and sat in two chairs in front of the fire place. "Kade...I am not stupid. I have to know if you are truly powerful before I offer this to you. Do you mind if I place a charm on you?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "What kind of charm?"  
  
Voldemort smiled again. "Smart boy, don't trust easily, admirable. It will be a power detection charm. "Magical Aura. The incantation will be "Magisarus", it simply will make you glow a color showing your magical potential. Doesn't hurt."  
  
Kade frowned. "Well you could kill me anyway...so...go ahead." Voldemort smiled and swished his hand at Kade. "Magisarus." Kade then started to glow. It started out as a faint silver mist but then turned into a dark crimson. Then it was over. "I am very impressed." Voldemort said. He seemed, awestruck.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Voldemort looked at him. "You have the potential to be almost as powerful as I am now." Kade could tell by the look on his face that this wasn't the whole truth.  
  
"Well...about this offer?" Kade prompted.  
  
"Ofcourse," Voldemort said, smiling. "Here is what I offer. Number one, I will allow you the control of a death eater, your...servant, if you will. Number two, my death eaters will be under strict orders not to harm you unless I command. Number three, I will give you a home of your own, with plenty of money to furnish as you so please. Number four, I shall not mark you or force you or your servant to come to death eater meetings unless you want to or it is in strict importance for yuo to be there. Number five, and the last and most generous. I will allow you to have protection over FIVE individuals lives. I will not give orders for them to be attacked. But there are certain people I will not allow you to select."  
  
Kade gasped. It was VERY generous. "What do I have to do for you?"  
  
"Look for information on those that I ask, and of course, stay loyal to me even if you don't support my cause."  
  
Harry nodded. "About my servant, are there any people I can't choose?"  
  
"No. Any death eater."  
  
"And the five I give protection to, who are the ones I cannot choose?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, Alastor Moody, and Arthur Weasley."  
  
Harry carefully concealed his nervousness. "Because I feel SO obligated about there protection." Harry said in mock sarcasm.  
  
"I thought you would behave that way. Now, do you accept?"  
  
Kade looked into his lap. If he didn't he would be kidnapped, if he did...he would be...a spy. He then breathed in deep looked up at Voldemort and nodded his head. "Very well."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Now, to get down to the real business of things. Who do you choose as your servant and the people you call protection for?"  
  
"The servant is easy...I want Severus Snape. The five I wish to have protection for his more difficutl. I know of three. I would like permission to leave the fourth and fifth spot open until I can decide."  
  
"Very well...who are the three you have decided on?"  
  
"My brother, Draco Malfoy, my brother's girlfriend, Felicia Granger and my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."  
  
Voldemort looked at him in confusion. "You do realize you are choosing Harry Potter's best friend as your girlfriend do you not?"  
  
Harry thought fast and then smirked at his 'business partner', "She doesn't really like him much anymore, he hasn't said anything to her expect to forget that 'Harry Potter ever existed'."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "So...it seems that she she doesn't like him much any longer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmm...is she on our side."  
  
"I am not sure, but she is not to be approached to become a death eater."  
  
Voldemort sighed but nodded. "Very well. About your house find one and I will give you the money to purchase and furnish it. So this is where we shake."  
  
Kade held out his hand and spoke, Severus Snape is mine, Draco Malfoy and Felicia and Hermoine Granger won't be harmed on your orders, I have two more people I can deem with protection unless they are on your major hit list, I get a house, don't HAVE to come to death eater meetings and your death eaters are on strict orders not to hurt me OR my servant?"  
  
Voldemort shook his hand and said, "You shall look for information for me and remain nuetral to what I do besides what explicitly affects you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Voldemort smiled, "Yes."  
  
Kade then stood. "Our business is done for today?"  
  
"For today." Volemort agreed. "Now you may go. I ask you to join Severus to the next meeting, his mark will be removed and I will have a small assignment for you." Kade nodded and headed for the fireplace. "Good evening."  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." He then flooed away.  
  
Seconds later, Kaden appeared in his "servant's" living room. He heard a scream and the next second a big white blur was on him. Kade pulled back quickly and stared at his father.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaden asked, coldly.  
  
"KADE! Are you okay? Hurt? Did he mark you? What happened!?!?!" Lucius shouted in one breath.  
  
"I am fine. In fact, that is what I need to speak to all of you about. I need Albus and Severus in here."  
  
"We are right here, Kade." Albus replied from the doorway.  
  
Kade nodded. "Come have a seat then."  
  
Then men sat down and Harry started to speak. 


	10. To Forgive is to Start A New

Chapter Ten  
  
Kade sat next to his father and across from his new servant. Albus sat next to Severus looking anxious.  
  
"Kade, will you tell us what happened? Did you see Voldemort?" Albus asked. His blue eyes weren't twinkling and he looked...old.  
  
"I opened my present to see a ring. I immediately placed it on my finger. It was beautiful. I then glanced at the bottom of the box and saw the dark mark. The next think I knew....I was gone. I appeared in a room that seemed to be empty. It was decorated nicely. I immediately took the ring off and threw it down. Then Voldemort appeared." His father gasped and Kaden rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well he did a spell to check how powerful I was. The incantation is 'Magisarus'. He then proposed a deal."  
  
"And what is the deal?" Severus asked quickly.  
  
"I am sorry about this Severus...I thought this wise at the moment. Number one, he provides me with a house with enough money for furnishing. Number two, he will not let his death eaters hurt me or my servant. Number three, I get to choose a servant and have his mark removed...he works for me. Number four, me or my servant do not have to go to meetings unless I want to go or it is in regards to me. Number five, I get protection of five people, unquestioned, unless they end up on his major hit list."  
  
"What do you have to do for him?" Lucius asked, desperately.  
  
"I have to provide information on people when he asks for it and I will remain loyal to him unless he explicitly hurts me."  
  
Albus' eyes were twinkling again. "What did you decide?"  
  
Kade looked down. "I agreed."  
  
Severus came over and knelt before Harry. "Kade...who did you choose?"  
  
"You...as my servant. We have to go to the next meeting, you will have your mark removed then." Severus smiled.  
  
Severus then pulled Harry up and swung him around. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"  
  
Lucius then looked up. "Who did you choose to protect?"  
  
"Draco, Felicia and Hermione...I haven't decided on two more yet."  
  
Severus bristled. "Why didn't you choose Albus or Lucius?"  
  
"They are on his hit list...it would have made me look suspicious even if I could have chosen them."  
  
Albus nodded. "You are correct. He still has no clue that you are Harry Potter?"  
  
"No...hopefully he never will."  
  
"Kade...here is my deal. I want you to report to him and go to at least every third meeting. You will run what you are going to report to him by me first, correct?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster."  
  
"Kade, Severus, come see me tonight please. I will be at Hogwarts."  
  
The two men nodded. Albus said his good-byes and then left. Severus looked at Kade who was avoiding the blonde man next to him. "Well...I will be going to start something to eat now...I am sure that we are all hungry." Severus walked away, eager to be away from the two before the fireworks started.  
  
Kade stood. "I will be going to my room now. Good day, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Kaden?"  
  
Kaden whirled around and faced his father. "SO...IT'S KADEN AGAIN IS IT? I THOUGHT I WAS 'POTTER'. THAT'S WHAT IT WAS WHEN I LAST SAW YOU. I WAS NO SON OF YOURS!"  
  
"KADEN XAVIER MALFOY! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you. You already disowned me..." Kade looked at his father with a stern face and icy glare. "You know, dad, I didn't ask to be part of your family! I understood that I had no family. Then you came along and gave me a brother, mother, father. I was happy before you TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME! Do you have any idea how it feels to have your family taken away? WHAT ABOUT HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOUR FATHER SAY HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!? WHAT ABOUT IT FEELS NOT TO BE ABLE TO CRY PROPERLY AT YOUR MOTHER'S FUNERAL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER VERY WELL? WHAT ABOUT HOW IT FEELS TO CRY YOUR HEART OUT THAT YOU ARE BLAMED FOR IT?!?!" With these last words, Harry sank to the floor crying.  
  
Lucius walked over to his son and knelt before him. He then pulled Kaden into his arms. "Kaden...you are my son and I love..." Kaden jerked back from his father. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME! I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF YOU KNEW WHAT LOVE WAS! DON'T SAY I AM YOUR SON BECAUSE FAMILY DOES NOT TREAT EACH OTHER LIKE THAT. YOU ACT LIKE YOU WANT TO BE HERE FOR ME NOW...BUT WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE DAMN MOST! I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! ADMIT IT! I DON'T LIVE UP TO YOUR STANDARDS!" With that, Kade stood and ran up the stairs to his room, his haven.  
  
Lucius Malfoy got to his feet and walked to the kitchen. Severus was facing the door, mouth agape, holding a bag of carrots.  
  
Lucius looked at his childhood friend, "I don't think I will be staying for dinner." Severus then shut his mouth and nodded slightly. Lucius went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius walked out of the fire place in his study. His son was seated the chair in front of his desk. "Yes, Draco?"  
  
Draco looked up at his father. "Where were you?"  
  
Lucius sighed. "I went to Severus's manor. I went to apologize to Kade. He was abducted by Lord Voldemort." Draco flew out of his seat. "WHAT?!"  
  
"He's back now. I can't tell you much, I don't know what all I can tell you...anyway, he is fine."  
  
"Did he forgive you?"  
  
"No. He didn't forgive me. I am going to write him a letter."  
  
"I will deliver it. I am going to see him. That was what I came in here to tell you, that I was going. Firetalk me when you are finished writing it."  
  
Lucius nodded and Draco left. Lucius then got his best paper and a quill with royal blue ink. He had a very important letter to write.  
  
An hour later, and ten pieces of parchment, he was done. He soon sent the letter off with Draco and started to read a book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco came out of the fireplace in the manor living room. "KADE?" He shouted. Severus stepped out of the kitchen and smiled. "He is upstairs in his room. Hopefully, you can get him out of this mood and get him to come to dinner?"  
  
"I will certainly do my best."  
  
Draco walked up the stairs and knocked on his brother's door. "Kade? May I please come in?"  
  
The door opened and Draco saw his brother sitting on his bed reading a book. He spied the name and laughed. "Honestly, Kade, this is creepy. I thought that I was supposed to be the twin?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dad is engrossed in that same book at home. Do you two always read Gilderoy Lockhart when you are depressed?" Kade snorted and closed the book before dropping it on the floor. "What do you want?"  
  
"Dad wrote this. I came to deliver it." He handed Kade the letter. "Before that I had come to talk to you, I didn't know you had bee abducted. What happened?"  
  
Kade then explained what had happened, Order be damned, this was his brother.  
  
Draco hugged his brother. "Dad really is sorry about all of this. He really is. But no matter what you decide, I will always be your brother, and I love you."  
  
Kade hugged his brother tighter, "Thank you, Draco."  
  
Draco stood. "Well...I better be going now. And you still have to eat dinner and go see Dumbledore. Owl me?"  
  
"Okay." Kade said with a small smile.  
  
Draco then was gone and Kade looked down at the scroll in his hand. He walked over to his desk and opened it up. He looked down to see his father's familiar elegant scrawl and began to read.  
  
Dear Kaden,  
  
I do not know how I can completely apologize for what I have done. There was no excuse.  
  
It is NOT your fault that your mother died. It is no one's fault but Voldemort. You deserve a family, I am happy that I could give you one.  
  
It was completely out of order for me to say the things I said to you. You are not to blame. Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. Your mother was at the station to get you on her own free will.  
  
I have been stupid to think it was your fault. I was just looking for someone to blame and you were who I thought to be angry at. You were the easiest person to be angry at.  
  
I think I kind of took your not crying much as a sign that you didn't care. But really, you did. It was pointed out to me by someone that you had it the hardest of all. You lost the mother that you barely knew. You lost a wonderful person before you really got to know them.  
  
I know I don't deserve you or your brother. You are miracles. But nonetheless, I ask for your forgiveness. I truly do love you, no matter what. You are my son, a Malfoy, and you please me constantly. I am proud to say that you are my son. Please, forgive me. I will not blame you if you do not, but...please. I love you more than you could ever know.  
  
Please think about coming back to me. I love you so much.  
  
Love from your father,  
Lucius Aurelius Malfoy  
  
Harry smiled as he put the letter down. He would forgive his father. He couldn't have him or his father die on bad terms with each other. He would go see his father, but right now...he had a meeting to attend to.  
  
Kade walked down the stairs and ran into Severus, who it seemed was going up the stairs to coax him out of his room.  
  
"OUCH! Sorry Sev!"  
  
Severus grunted. "It's okay. So...are you ready to eat?"  
  
"Actually, I would prefer to go get this meeting over with. We can eat afterwards."  
  
"As you wish...master." Severus teased.  
  
Kade turned to Severus. "If you DARE call me that when we are no around the dark lord or his representatives you will pay DEARLY!" He then pointed his wand at Severus. "RICTUMSEMPRA!" Severus started to laugh and bed Kade to stop the tickling curse that was torturing him. 


	11. Together Again

CHAPTER 11  
  
Kade and Severus sat in chairs in front of the headmaster's seat. Albus was looking at them with a soft smile. "Good evening, Kade and Severus. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
Kade shook his head. "No headmaster, I just came for the business you said we needed to discuss." Severus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well. The reason I called you here is to let you in our little club."  
  
"ALBUS! You CAN'T be serious. He is WAY to YOUNG!" Severus half- shouted.  
  
"Headmaster, you are speaking of the Order of the Pheonix, aren't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes...I am."  
  
Harry turned to Severus. "Severus...if I am old enough to be a spy on Voldemort, I would prefer to be in the Order."  
  
"But..."  
  
"As your unofficial master, I hate to say that, but I order you." Harry said, sternly.  
  
Severus scowled at Kade. "FINE! Excuse me for caring about you!"  
  
"I am happy you care, Severus. But this is my job. Besides it will be good to be in an ORGANIZED force against Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore, what do I need to do?"  
  
Albus smiled. "Well...you will be marked. It is not painful though. You will have to come to meetings and complete missions."  
  
"Let's get this over with." Harry said.  
  
Albus stood and Severus next to him. In a flash, Albus' wand was out and pointed at Harry's head. "The words will come to you...repeat them." Kaden nodded.  
  
Suddenly words filled Harry's head and he started to repeat. "I, Kaden Xavier Malfoy, do solemnly swear to bear the Order of the Pheonix's mark, follow the orders of my superiors to the best of my ability, do as my mission calls, have unwavering loyalty, and to recognize the dark forces as an enemy not an ally. I do hereby, swear on my father's love."  
  
Kaden smiled when he was finished and looked up into the headmasters eyes, they were twinkling like blue fireflies. Albus then walked over to a cabinet and pulled a small pipette of something grey out. He walked over to Harry.  
  
"Kaden...this is pheonix ash. To be precise, Fawkes's ash.This little bit taken will give you an everlasting link to the Order and thus, me. It will cause your mark to appear and whenever you are summoned you will feel as if a brush is being ran across your mark. You will swallow the ash with this..." he then walked to another container and pulled out a vial which looked like blood. He walked back to Harry. "THIS...is basilisk blood. If ingested alone, it is fatal. If you swallow it with pheonix ash, it will mark you as an enemy of the dark forces. It is symbolic because whatever small amount of good (pheonix ash) you have, it will still over power the dark (basilisk blood). Please swallow them together." Albus then dropped the ash into the vial and it glowed red for a second before turning into grey. He then handed it to Harry.  
  
Kaden lifted the vial to his lips and swallowed it's contents. He then felt as if there was great wind in the room and then...it was over. Severus and Albus smiled. "Look, my child." He then held a mirror up to Harry and he could not see his face...but the back of his neck. There...was a tattoo of a read and gold feather. It suddenly disappeared. Albus caught Harry's eye. "Welcome...to the order of the pheonix, Kaden."  
  
"Is this all we were here for?" Harry's asked, confused.  
  
"Not quite. You also are going to have a telepathy device put on you so that you can speak to me if you need to. Severus, this goes for you as well. I just found out about it and thought it could be useful for a spy."  
  
The two nodded. "Okay."  
  
Albus pointed his wand at Harry's head and muttered a spell. "Okay, Harry, I want you to say to yourself, "Apocalypse Sire."  
  
Harry did so and then thought to himself, "So what is supposed to happen?"  
  
~This is...~ and voice said in his head.  
  
~Headmaster?!~  
  
~Yes...and please call me Albus. It ends when you say "Merlin's majesty" to yourself.~  
  
Harry did so and then it was quiet. He chuckled. "This is great, headmaster."  
  
"Now what did I tell you about calling me headmaster?"  
  
"Yes...Albus." Harry, muttered. Severus chuckled. "Okay...can I get this over with?"  
  
Albus nodded and a few minutes later Severus chuckled. "This will be VERY useful."  
  
Albus smiled. "Now...you are the ONLY two people I have put this spell on. And that makes me in a way, the sire. As my "fledglings" you can talk to each other by simply saying, "Apocalypse Severus or apocalypse Kaden" I call you by saying "Apocalypse Fledglings". I wish I didn't have to call you that, but that is how the spell works. I hate even more that you have to call me by "Sire" but that is how it works...so." Severus and Harry nodded.  
  
"My only mission for you, right now, is to go to the next meeting and to call me if anything goes wrong."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Great, you two are dismissed." Severus and Kade then flooed back to Snape Manor.  
  
"So...are you hungry yet?"  
  
"Well...I have to go speak to my father...I have decided to forgive him."  
  
"Okay...don't be back to late. Please take Caius with you." Kade nodded and went to his room to get Caius. When he walked back downstairs he yelled "GOODBYE SEVERUS." And then he flooed away.  
  
Kade landed with thump in the library fireplace. He then walked through the house searching for his father. He found him in the living room sipping tea and watching the fire. He cleared his throat.  
  
Lucius jumped up and turned around, wand out and aimed at Kade's head. When he saw who it was he lowered it. "Kade?"  
  
Kade raised an eyebrow. Lucius looked down.  
  
Kaden smiled and ran over to his father and enveloped him in a tight hug. He heard his father's choked sob and pulled away. "I forgive you."  
  
Tears ran down Lucius's face and he pulled Kade back into his arms. "I love you son."  
  
"I love you too, dad." Kade said through his tears.  
  
"Kaden...Will you stay here the rest of the holidays?"  
  
Kade nodded into his father's shoulder.  
  
"Kaden...Can I give you your Christmas present?"  
  
Kade nodded and pulled away from his father. "Did you like yours?"  
  
Kade had sent his father a journal that he had bought 3 weeks before Christmas holidays. They could write on it to each other. It was a harmless journal that worked like Tom Riddle's diary. "It was perfect."  
  
Lucius then walked over to the mantle and pulled down and box and handed it to his son. "Here you are, Kaden."  
  
Kade smiled as he opened the box. Inside was a book. He picked it up and opened it. He felt tears roll down his face at what was inside. It was a photo album. Inside were pictures of him as a baby. He flipped through it and on the last page he gasped. It was a picture of him right after he was born. In it, his father was holding him. Harry was looking up at his father with the closest thing to a smile a baby could manage and Lucius was looking down at his eldest son with a loving smile of his own. Harry choked back a cry as he looked at hit. He felt tears gather in his eyes and he turned to his father. "You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"You have no idea how much YOU mean to me." Lucius replied. Lucius then gathered his son in a hug. "So...did I come at a bad time?" A voice asked. The two men parted and saw Draco standing at the door. Kade shook his head. "No...just a tearful moment."  
  
"Okay...Are you staying for the rest of the holidays?" Draco asked. Kade nodded.  
  
"Just let me tell, Severus."  
  
Apocalypse Severus~  
  
~Yes, Kade? Is something wrong?!~  
  
~No...I have decided to stay here for the rest of the holidays~  
  
~Oh~ Was the disappointed reply.  
  
~Do you want to come?~  
  
~No...I'll stay here. I will see you at school though~ He still sounded rejected.  
  
"Dad, can Severus come stay here?"  
  
"Sure." Lucius replied with a grin.  
  
~We are expecting you HERE, Severus. Now come."  
  
~Yes, Master.~ Severus said.  
  
~ARGGGHHH! MERLIN'S MAGESTY~  
  
"Well??? Are you going to go firetalk Severus or just stand there?" Lucius asked.  
  
The fire blared up and Severus stepped out. "Are you sure this is okay?"  
  
Lucius gasped. "HOW DID YOU KNOW TO COME!?", Draco screeched. Kade and Severus smirked.  
  
Completed: ~Sunday, 07 December, 2003~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: For some reason, my other story, "Marauders: A Whole New World" got DELETED. I went on there to update and it was GONE! I don't know how to return it and I do NOT feel like rewriting the whole freaking thing...sooo....GOODBYE KITANA, ANDOLIN and the Gang! Please review! 


	12. The First Meeting and I am BETTER than Y

Chapter 12  
  
Harry, Severus, Lucius and Draco were in the kitchen when it happened. Severus hissed in pain and grabbed his arm. The next second Kade was standing beside him. "Severus?"  
  
"I think it is time to meet our client..."  
  
Kade looked at his father and brother and frowned. "I am sorry....I have a...meeting...to attend to. Don't expect me back to soon, I have to go to Dumbledore right after. Are you ready, Severus?"  
  
"Yes." Severus said, frowning.  
  
Kade sighed. "Remember Severus, when you get there...call Voldemort master until he tells you that you are mine. I am not sure if I was supposed to tell you or not." Severus nodded. They then put their wand up against Severus' mark and said, "APPARATE". They were gone.  
  
Draco looked up at his father. "Well...here it goes." His father nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kade and Severus soon arrived before the throne of Voldemort. His inner-circle was there standing around them. Kade stayed where he was while Severus went to bow and kiss his master's hems.  
  
"Severus, my loyal servant, I have made a decision on your behalf. Stand." Severus stood. "Yes, master."  
  
"Severus, I have acquired a new partner as I am sure you can guess, you will from now on be under HIS control. He can do with you what he wishes. Now hold out your marking." Severus held out his forearm and soon Voldemort's wand was pointed at it.  
  
Voldemort's cold voice soon hissed. "ESMORDRE!" Harry saw Severus flinch in pain but he didn't scream. He knew better. Then, as suddenly as it began, it was done. "Mr. Malfoy, it is time for you to mark your servant."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Just think of the symbol you want and say 'Morsmordre'."  
  
Harry smiled as Severus who nodded and walked to him. He pointed his wand at Severus' forearm and said, "Morsmordre". Severus flinched again and Harry could see his jaw clenching. Soon it was over and on Severus' forearm was a picture of a quill writing a K. Severus smiled slightly noticing that the quill's feather was a pheonix's.  
  
"Master." He said, dropping to his knees. Voldemort smiled. "See...my death-eaters, that is how a servant should treat his master."  
  
"Stand, Severus." Harry commanded. Severus stood. "Voldemort, let's get this business over with...I was in the middle of dinner when you called." Voldemort laughed out loud.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. All I want you to do is...ask your father for forgiveness and get back into the family." Voldemort said, smiling.  
  
Kade nodded. "Very well. He has already asked for forgiveness, idiot. I suppose I will forgive him." Voldemort smiled, cruelly.  
  
"Well...that is all. You may go. I will owl you a portkey next time you are supposed to come." Kade nodded and they apparated away.  
  
Kade and Severus appeared in the living room. "HA!" Harry shouted. "He thought I was calling DAD the idiot!!!" Severus chuckled.  
  
"Yes. He is that, master." Severus said with a teasing grin.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Harry shouted before chasing Severus around the room. Harry was about to get him when an owl flew into the room.  
  
"DAMN! You just wait, SNAPE!" He then ran over and took the letter from the owl's outstretched leg. He smiled when he noticed Hermione's neat scrawl on the front.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kade,  
  
It's me! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? You could have been KILLED. You only take gifts from me if they are DIRECTLY from me! Dumbledore told me what happened though. It takes a lot to get something out of him!  
  
Anyway, I will give you YOUR Christmas present back at school. Once again, I am very sorry about your mother. I will see you on the train.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Severus laughed and Harry turned to see his potion's teacher jumping up and down chanting, "KADEN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! KADEN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! I'LL BE DAMNED, MY MASTER HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Harry snarled and jumped up in pursuit once again of his "servant".  
  
Severus screamed when the door he was about to run out of opened and Lucius was in the way. Harry came up behind Severus and grabbed his wrists. "THANKS DAD!"  
  
Lucius smiled. "No problem, Kade. Severus, are you ever going to grow up! You are still acting like you are thirteen or something!"  
  
"I RESENT THAT! I was thirteen just four years ago and I did NOT act like that!" Draco chimed in from behind Lucius.  
  
Kade stuck his tongue out at his twin. "That's because you were BORING!"  
  
"I WAS NOT!" Draco retorted.  
  
"You were and STILL ARE!" Kade said, laughing.  
  
Draco scowled and started to chase Kade. Lucius laughed. "I guess Kade was right, Draco still DOES act like a rambunctious thirteen year old!" Draco stopped immediately and puffed out his chest.  
  
"I RESENT THAT!" The other three laughed. "Kade, you have no reason to laugh at me. I AM the better twin."  
  
"How is that?" Harry asked through his laughter.  
  
"I am better looking." Draco said proudly.  
  
"THAT is a matter of OPINION! Besides we are almost identical. I am just taller, more buff, and I have better hair."  
  
"FINE! I am more smarter than you!"  
  
"Are you? Well...why are you saying 'more smarter'? And why did I get more O.W.L.'s than you?"  
  
Draco's face fell. Then his eyes lit up. "I am a better flyer than you!"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up. "PROVE IT!"  
  
"Fine! COME ON!" The two boys raced out of the room.  
  
Severus and Lucius smiled at each other. "They really are two of a kind." Severus muttered.  
  
"That is true, my friend, so true." Lucius said with a laugh.  
  
"Well Lucius, I believe it has been WAY too long since our last game of Wizard Chess."  
  
"SEVERUS! You always beat me! I say we play exploding snap."  
  
"My idea, my game!" Severus said.  
  
"What about billiards?" Lucius suggested.  
  
"How much a ball?" Severus said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"20." Lucius said, smirking. Severus nodded.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Authors Note: Yes...I was stupid for not keeping saved copies of the Marauders: W.N.W. Sorry. But I have new ideas for a story. Please review with which you think I should do. Can't promise when first chapter will be out though.  
  
1. A Severitus challenge. I haven't ever wrote a PURE Severitus Challenge piece. S.O.S. had Draco as a brother which doesn't count as Severitus in my book. If you choose this should he be switched houses? Befriend Draco?  
  
2. Harry runs away to an American wizarding school. There he sees Draco who is hiding from Voldemort. They become friends.  
  
3. James Potter never died and is sort of the Lucius Malfoy type. Harry finds out he is alive in his 6th year and has to learn the "high- society" way of life. He of course rebels and befriends some of the "wrong" sort. Namely Severus and Draco. 


	13. What You Didn't Expect

Chapter 13  
  
Harry sighed as he walked back to the study. He noticed Severus or his father weren't there and was about to yell for them when he heard laughter from the other room.  
  
Severus was telling a joke and Lucius was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. "And he said, 'Rub it a little and it WILL turn into a briefcase." Lucius choked on his martini before he started laughing, uncontrollably.  
  
Lucius then noticed Kade there and straightened up. "Come now, Severus, this is NO time for sick jokes!" He spluttered before bursting into laughter again. He was more than a little tipsy.  
  
Kade rolled his eyes and Severus nodded. Kade had actually been the one to TELL Severus that joke. "Sev, we forgot to go see Dumbledore after the meeting with Moldy Wart."  
  
Lucius looked up and then started cracking up again. "MOLDY WART! MOLDY WART! HAHAHA!" He then promptly passed out in his chair. Harry rolled his eyes and Severus, again, nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Severus nodded. "Okay, just let me write him a note." He grabbed a piece of parchment and put it under the martini glass on the side of the pool table. Harry laughed as he read it. "Gone to see Dumbledore, you owe be 100 galleons.- Severus"  
  
The two men then walked to the fireplace and flooed away. They landed unceremoniously in Dumbledore's office. The old wizard looked up from his desk. "It's about time, I was starting to get worried."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "We forgot. But we are here now. Everything is fine. Severus now has MY mark on his arm. I was told to get in father's good graces again which has been done. That is about it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Severus then looked up at him. "Sir, why couldn't we just tell you through telepathy?"  
  
Dumbledore looked embarrassed and then smiled. "I actually didn't think of it." Severus rolled his eyes. "Well I guess you can be leaving now. Will I be seeing you at school next week Kade?"  
  
Kade nodded. "Yes. I will be back. I will come back when Severus does."  
  
Severus stared at him. "You do know that I will be coming back the day after tomorrow?" Kade nodded.  
  
"Yes. I know. But I want to be here."  
  
Severus smiled. "Okay. Well we had better get back. I will see you in two days time, Albus."  
  
"Very well. Have a nice day."  
  
The two men then flooed away. They appeared back in Severus' study and were surprised when they heard a voice yelling. Severus and Kade ran out of the room and saw Lucius looking up the stairs at a desperate looking Draco. "I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY, FATHER, I LOVE HER AND THAT IS THAT. If I want to marry her, I WILL!"  
  
"Draco, you have only known her for a month!" Lucius stated, incredulously.  
  
"You and MOM married two weeks after you started dating her!" Draco retorted.  
  
"Don't be silly! I had known her for 7 years!"  
  
"Father, I do not care what you say, on Valentine's Day, I am proposing. Whether you want it or not!" Draco then disappeared.  
  
Lucius turned around. "I mess up everything don't I?"  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next week passed, and Harry had already settled back into his room. Severus came in quietly. "Kade, the students are arriving soon. You need to be in the Great Hall."  
  
Harry nodded and stood. "Very well. I am going." He went down into the hall ten minutes later and could barely blink before someone was hugging him. He pulled back from his attacker and saw the smiling face of Hermione. She leaned forward and kissed him forcefully. "Damn, I have missed you." She whispered, huskily.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her back. "I missed you too. How long do you want to stay here?"  
  
"Just long enough to say hi to Draco, grab a bite and then leave. Harry nodded and smirked.  
  
Soon the couple was done eating and Hermione and Kade turned in early.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and looked at the body lying next to his. "Wow." He murmured. His whisper woke the girl next to him and she smiled as she opened her eyes. "So...did you like your Christmas present?" She asked as she nibbled on his ear lobe.  
  
Harry nodded. "It was...perfect. I love you."  
  
Hermione's head jerked up. "What did you say?!"  
  
"I said that it was perfect." Harry said slowly.  
  
"No...after that." Harry smiled as he realized he had never said that to Hermione.  
  
Harry propped himself up on an elbow and looked into her eyes. "I said that I love you." He then kissed her as her eyes teared up. "But I don't just love you, I love everything about you." She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you too, Kade."  
  
Kade smiled at his lover. "Well, as much as I would love to stay like this all day, we have classes to go to."  
  
Hermione nodded and sat up. "Yes. Now how am I supposed to get out of here without getting caught."  
  
Harry smiled and got out of bed between the thick curtains. He soon reappeared and handed Hermione his invisibility cloak. He then kissed her. She leaned up and the sheet fell down. "Care to hand me my clothes, love?" She asked, innocently.  
  
He smiled as he handed them to her. "Damn, you are beautiful." She blushed. Then she was gone. Harry felt invisible lips kiss his before the dorm's door opened and closed.  
  
Harry went down to breakfast that day with a smile on his face. He sat down and was soon joined by Hermione, Felicia and Draco. Felicia was looking very flushed and Harry looked at his brother, Draco smirked. Harry shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was soon March. Draco had decided to wait until he had a job before asking Felicia to marry him. Harry thought it was a good idea. Harry, however, already had a job waiting. McGonnagal was retiring at the end of the year and Harry had already been offered the job as Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor.  
  
He had been to more meetings with Severus and was now the owner of a furnished, three-story Victorian house in the greenest area of Scotland. He was preparing to ask Hermione to marry him.  
  
Funny thing about Hermione, she had been acting different. Starting to pull away from him and Draco. Her grades were also dropping slightly. Harry had already bought the ring but her attitude was not comforting him. Lucius had given his approval and now Harry was planning.  
  
Harry met Hermione before dinner one night. "Hermione, come with me." She looked down at her feet and nodded.  
  
Harry led her out to the lake and they sat on a blanket. She leaned her head up against his chest and sighed. Harry then smiled.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Kade, what about?"  
  
"Hermione, we have been dating for over half a year now and I want to tell you how special it has been to me. You are EVERYTHING to me. I love you with all my heart. But I just feel like something is missing...So..."  
  
Kade looked at Hermione and saw that she was crying. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked.  
  
Kade smiled. "No."  
  
"Well then what...?"  
  
She was cut off when Harry opened up a ring box. "I wanted to asked if you would be my wife?" Harry saw a smiled cross her face and she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"So is that a yes?" He asked, breathlessly.  
  
Hermione then looked up at him, guiltily. "Kade, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Harry...I am...pregnant."  
  
"What?! How? When?"  
  
"I am pregnant, it was right after Christmas, our first time. And...I think you know how that happens. So, before I agree to marry you, I want you to know that I AM keeping the baby."  
  
Harry looked at her before standing up and turning away. He then turned around and faced her. "I AM GOING TO BE A DAD!" He yelled with a big grin on his face. He pulled Hermione up and swung her around. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She had tears of joy running down her face and the biggest grin he had ever seen.  
  
"Well, I suppose I will have to marry you..." She teased, "NOW WHERE IS MY RING!"  
  
Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I had to speed it up a little bit. Now, as for the future stories numbers 1 and 3 are in the lead clearly. But it is MESSY! So review with the one that you want the most. Choice "A" OR "B"!  
  
A: James Potter is found out to be alive and Harry goes to live with him. But he is not the best father, Lucius Malfoy type actually, and Harry doesn't really like him. Harry then really gets on his nerves by becoming friends with Severus and Draco. If this is your choice, should it be slash and with whom?  
  
B: Severitus Challenge: I adore them but have never wrote one. If you haven't read one, it is of Harry finding out he is Snape's son. Should he befriend Draco? Should this be slash?  
  
THOSE ARE THE CHOICES! CHOOSE ONE AND WRITE IT IN A REVIEW ALONG WITH WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO HER IF YOU THINK THE BABY SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL AND WHAT NAME YOU THINK IS GOOD! 


	14. Ease Him into It

Chapter 14  
  
Harry smiled as he and Hermione walked back up to the school. He looked at her and thought to himself that she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. At the moment, she was blabbering on about something or another and Kaden just nodded and agreed with her when he deemed it appropriate.  
  
"I am so excited! Wait until Lucius finds out he is going to be a GRANDFATHER!!!" Hermione said, grinning.  
  
Harry nodded and then stopped. Hermione walked ahead a little and turned around. "Kade? What's wrong?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! DAD IS GONNA KILL ME!" Harry said, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Come on now, Kaden. He won't hurt you!" Hermione reasoned.  
  
"He...oh god, Hermione, we have to go tell Dumbledore! We need to see dad!" Harry said.  
  
"Okay...Kaden, let's go. I know you will worry about this until we do so let's go."  
  
An hour and a portkey later, Kaden and Hermione were in Lucius Malfoy's study. "Dad?!" Harry yelled.  
  
They heard a voice respond and soon Lucius Malfoy entered. "What's wrong? Is Draco hurt? Are you hurt? Is Severus hurt? Did something happen?!"  
  
Harry quickly tried to remember their plan. Hermioone murmered in his ear, "Ease him into it...go on. I told you how I tell things to my parents!" Harry nodded.  
  
"Dad...I have something to tell you." Harry said, mournfully.  
  
Lucius looked up. "What is wrong?!" He sounded scared to death.  
  
"Dad, I am terminally ill. I have one month to live." Harry said, quickly. Lucius' eyes teared up before he saw how Hermione was trying not to laugh.  
  
"KADEN! I KNOW THIS TRICK! I did it to my parents. Now what is REALLY happening!" Lucius said, scowling.  
  
Kaden turned to Hermione, "Oh, works every time, eh?!" He then turned to his father, "You are right dad, I am not terminally ill. Well, as you know, I already have a job, house, plenty of money...me and Hermione are getting married." Lucius looked at Hermione again and saw that his son was, indeed, serious.  
  
Lucius smiled and hugged Harry and then Hermione, "Harry that is wonderful! Hermione, welcome to the family."  
  
"Dad, that isn't all the news we have..." Kaden interjected.  
  
Lucius looked at his son. "What else could there possibly be to tell me?"  
  
Hermione looked at her future father-in-law, "Well, Mr. Malfoy..."  
  
"Lucius, please or dad." Lucius said with a smile.  
  
"Whataboutgrandfather?" Hermione said quickly.  
  
Lucius frowned. "Pardon? I could understand you well."  
  
"I said....what is we called you grandfather? Because that is what you are going to be....I am pregnant with Kaden's child." Lucius started to laugh and then caught the serious look on the couple's faces. THUD! He fainted.  
  
Hermione looked at Kaden. "Well, love, that went well."  
  
Ten minutes later, Lucius woke up. Hermione and Kaden were sitting next to him on his bed. "HAHA, I had the strangest dream that you two were getting married and that Hermione was..."  
  
Kaden smiled. "It wasn't a dream." Lucius sat up. "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. "Well, Lucius, dad, we are going to be having a baby in seven months time."  
  
Lucius gasped. "Oh my god. I am not even 40 yet and I am going to be a GRANDFATHER! I am too young to go through this. Am I getting grey hairs? I swear I am getting grey hairs!"  
  
Kaden laughed. "Dad, your hair is as blonde as mine. You are still young."  
  
"AND YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!"  
  
Kaden sighed. "What's done is done. Besides, I am thrilled. I am going to have a child. And I CAN provide for it. I have the money and love to give."  
  
"How do you think the Dark Lord will react to this news? Do you think he will be joyful?!"  
  
Hermione's head jerked up. "What about Voldemort?!"  
  
Harry looked nervous. "WHAT ABOUT HIM, I ASKED!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "Mione, it isn't important."  
  
Lucius snorted. "It is not important that you are working for him! You are a freaking ally with the dark lord and now you are the fiancee of a mudblood that you knocked up!"  
  
The next sound in the room was that of a punch followed by a sound of pain. "FATHER! DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY LOVE A MUDBLOOD! AND WHILE I AM WORKING FOR HIM..."  
  
Hermione cut him off. "YOU ARE WORKING FOR VOLDEMORT!? YOU ARE A DEATH EATER!"  
  
Kaden looked at Hermione. "Don't be silly. I am spying. He doesn't even know that I am Harry Potter. He thinks that I am his ally. We made a deal. I thought you knew all of this!"  
  
"No. I just knew he had captured you on Christmas, they didn't tell me anything else!"  
  
"Well...I am sorry. You see, I have to give him information. But I am not a death eater." He shoved up his left sleeve to show bare skin. "I am his false ally. I don't attend muggle tortures or anything. And for giving him this information he gave me a house, I am now Severus's "master" and I have given protection to three people, you, Draco and Felicia. And now I can give one of the two remaining spots to our child. It is safe."  
  
Hermione looked down. "Very well. I don't like this one bit. But as long as he doesn't hurt our family, I shall deal with it. But I am NOT happy."  
  
"Thank you, love."  
  
Hermione then turned to Lucius. "It is our lives and we are having this baby and getting married whether you live it or not. You can either be there for us or you can leave us out on our own. Make your choice."  
  
Lucius looked at Hermione and smiled. "Of course I wil be there for you. I love you both and I wish you the best of luck. When are you going to get married?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "I want to marry before I start to show too bad."  
  
"What about in three weeks?" Harry offered.  
  
"Good. I love you, Kaden."  
  
"I love you too, Mione." Kade replied. 


	15. A Spy Amongst Us

Chapter 15  
  
Harry was just about to go back into his dorm room when an owl flew into his room. It was the darkest black and had red eyes. "Oh...I guess I have to attend this meeting?" The bird hooted an answer which Harry took for a yes. "Very well. Let me get Severus. Wait here."  
  
Harry walked down to the dungeons and knocked on the Potions classroom door. A second later, Severus threw open the door hoping to scare the student waiting for him. "WHAT?!" Harry just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Professor Snape, Dumbledore sent me to tell you to go to his office for a meeting. He is expecting us." Snape nodded. Severus turned and glared at his class. "If I hear a single one of you talking, I will be taking NUMEROUS points away. And believe me, I will know." He then walked out of the room.  
  
Harry led him quickly back to Gryffindor dorms and into his dorm room. "We better tell Albus before we leave." Severus nodded and at once they both thought the phrase, "Apocalypse Sire", suddenly a voice filled their heads.  
  
~Severus, Kaden, what may I do for you?~ The headmaster's voice said.  
  
Harry answered quickly. ~Voldemort send an owl, we are supposed to attend this meeting. I got Severus out of his class and we are about to go.~  
  
~Very well, be careful and report to me when you get back.~  
  
Severus sighed. ~Albus, can you please go watch my class when I am gone. I know the little buggers aren't doing their work~  
  
Albus chuckled. ~Sure. Have fun, boys.~ Severus and Harry snorted.  
  
~Merlin's Magesty!~ And the voice left their heads.  
  
Harry looked at Severus. "Sev, I think we should but up our telepathy to each other for the meeting." Severus nodded.  
  
~Apocolypse Kaden~ ~!Apocolypse Severus~.  
  
~So, are we ready to go, Master.~ Harry scowled and took the portkey from the owl. ~Oh, look, this week the portkey is a rock, how original.~ They then both touched the rock and after a pull behind the navel, they were gone.  
  
Kade and Severus landed in the same study that Kade had came to make the deal in. No one else was there so Harry assumed it wasn't a full meeting. Voldemort was sitting in his chair smiling at them.  
  
"Good day, Kaden."  
  
"Hello." Kaden answered.  
  
"Is something wrong? You see a little mad." Voldemort said, silkily.  
  
"Actually yes. I really shouldn't be pulling Severus out of his classes, so if you don't mind please let's have these little pow-wows at night."  
  
Voldemort glared and fingered his wand before putting his hands on his lap. "Very well. Do you know why I called you here?"  
  
Severus tried not to laugh at Harry's answer. "If I knew, there wouldn't be much since in being here would there?"  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "I called you here to tell you to get me information on Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Might I inquire as to why?"  
  
"Indeed. I hear that my teenage self took a liking to her in your second year. She had approached me and offered to join me and be my consort."  
  
"Why would she do this?"  
  
"She says she wants Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy dead because it is their fault that her brother is dead. A Ron Weasley, Harry Potter' former best friend."  
  
"But didn't you kill, Ron Weasley."  
  
"Exactly. I want to find out if she is serious or not. She goes to your school?"  
  
"No, she used to, until Ron died. She transferred to Beauxbatons, her family moved near there." Voldemort nodded. "Well, try to dig up stuff anyway."  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me what is happening at Hogwarts now?" Voldemort said with an evil grin.  
  
~Hermione and you? Baby? Tell him about that. It would be better to tell him now.~ Severus' voice rang in his head.  
  
~Oh, yes, of course.~  
  
Harry looked at Voldemort. "Well, actually I asked my girlfriend, Hermione, to marry me. And now I have found out she will have my child in seven months. I will, ofcourse, be using one of my left over immunity from harm for the child. We are to be married in three weeks."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Lovely. Congratulations. Does she know of your arrangement with me?"  
  
"Yes, she is fine with it, as long as you do not harm her or our family."  
  
Voldemort nodded, "Very well. I believe that is all. Good day."  
  
"You seem like you were expecting this news."  
  
"I was, one of my death eaters told me. Thank you for informing me."  
  
"Sure, good day." He and Severus then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry looked at Severus when they appeared at the Quidditch Pitch. "We need to go see Dumbledore!" They then quickly went to his office.  
  
Harry looked at the gargoyle and was about to say the password when it opened and Albus came out. "Hello. Back already? I am about to go out. Just go wait in my off..."  
  
"ABLUS! We need to speak to you, now!"  
  
Albus saw the serious look in Kade's eyes and turned around and walked back up the stairs. "WELL? Come on!"  
  
A minute later they were seated in Albus' office.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Albus asked.  
  
"Okay. The meeting was basically normal. Ginny Weasley had approached Voldemort, apparently she want revenge for Ron's death on me and Lucius."  
  
Albus nodded. "I am not surprised. I had suspected this."  
  
"But that isn't the important thing." Albus'' eyes widened.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well, we were about to leave when Voldemort asked me what was happening at Hogwarts. He seemed expectant of something so I told him of me and Hermione and the baby."  
  
Severus then started talking. "Apparently, he was expecting that and when Kade asked, he confirmed it."  
  
Harry then gulped. "He said that one of his death eaters told him. But the only people that know are you, Hermione, Severus, dad, me, Draco, and Felicia. Unless someone overheard us."  
  
"So one of these people is a death eater."  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "Now, it can't me you, Severus, me, or Hermione."  
  
"It isn't Lucius either. So that leaves Draco, Felicia, or someone overhearing."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "It isn't Draco. Me and Lucius put a tracer on him. He hasn't said anything."  
  
Severus and Kade nodded at once, "Felicia."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. That does seem the most possible. Now we just have to find out if she is doing it on purpose."  
  
Severus spoke. "Kade, you need to warn Draco. Tell him NOT to propose and tell him what we have found out. Does she know you are really Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry replied, "No. I have to warn Draco and fast."  
  
"Go then." Albus said.  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of the office in search of his brother. 


	16. Of Her Own Will?

Chapter 16  
  
Harry ran into the common room to see Draco staring into Felicia's eyes. "DRACO!?" Draco looked up and glared.  
  
"What is it? We are kind of busy here."  
  
"It is VERY important that I talk to you NOW."  
  
"Can't it wait fifteen minutes?" Draco said, crossly.  
  
"NO!!!" Draco then saw the panic in Harry's eyes and stood. "Okay, let's go." He said.  
  
Draco then looked at Felicia. "I will be right back love."  
  
Draco followed Harry into their empty dorm room. "What is it, Kade; I was in the middle of something important."  
  
"Were you about to PROPOSE to her?!" Kade hissed.  
  
"Yes, I was, what of it? She has been hinting at it for weeks and I want to marry her. So I plan on doing so."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"And why the HELL not?" Draco said, glaring.  
  
"Draco, I was at a meeting tonight, doing my.duties. I found out that one of our close friends is a spy. The only possible one it could be is Felicia."  
  
"PROPOSTEROUS! She would never lick that asshole's boots. NEVER! I love her, and if this is some stupid plot of yours and dads to break us apart, well it isn't working!"  
  
"Draco, please." Kade pleaded.  
  
"No." Draco then walked back downstairs. When Kade walked out of the room, Draco was looking deeply into Felicia's eyes. When he heard the stairs creak, he looked up at Kade and saw the desperation and honesty in his eyes. He looked back at Felicia, "Damn, I love you." He then kissed her passionately and stood. "I am a little hungry. What do you say we go get something to eat?"  
  
Felicia scowled. "No thank you, I am NOT hungry." She then stormed up the steps towards her dorm room.  
  
Draco turned and glared at Kade, "You have until lunch tomorrow to prove it."  
  
"I will." Kade said, with a smile. Harry then ran out of the room and up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Severus, Lucius and Dumbledore were inside. "I stopped him, just in time. But he doesn't really believe us so he is giving us until tomorrow's lunch to prove it." Severus nodded.  
  
"Okay, how can we prove this?" The potions master asked.  
  
"Veritaserum?" Lucius suggested.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Only as a last resort."  
  
"Maybe it is someone in disguise. Polyjuice potion?" Kade asked.  
  
"Possibility. Severus do you have a Trusforma potion in stock?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes, but I don't think that is it. She spends two hours in my class where she would have changed."  
  
Kaden frowned. "Yes, and I sit right across from her. I think I would have noticed if she was drinking potions in class."  
  
Lucius scowled. "I guess she is doing it of her own free will."  
  
Severus smiled. "Or NOT! Maybe..maybe it's.."  
  
"IMPERIOUS!" The men shouted together.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Severus do you have an anti-imperious potion?"  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes, I do. Kaden, can you slip it into her pumpkin juice at dinner?"  
  
Kaden frowned. "She isn't going to dinner, said she wasn't hungry. She was angry that Draco didn't propose."  
  
Lucius smiled. "Tomorrow at breakfast then. That is the only chance."  
  
Kaden smiled. "And she is sure to be hungry after not eating tonight." Then three men smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Kaden woke up and was about to fall asleep when he remembered. He looked at his clock. "Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes."  
  
Harry got out of bed and ready. He took the potion Severus had given him and hid it in his robes. Harry had decided to just spill it on some food. It wouldn't do anything to you if you weren't under Imperious.  
  
He walked down to breakfast and sat at the Slytherin table. He smiled when Hermione walked in, shortly followed by Draco and Felicia. Hermione kissed him and sat next to him. Draco sat in front of Hermione and Felicia in front of Kade. This was their normal seating arrangement.  
  
With a quick slide of hand, Harry dropped the contents of the vial into the pitcher of milk. He poured himself a glass and asked if he could get anyone milk, while Hermione put some bacon near her on his plate. Hermione shook her head no as she drank her orange juice but Felicia and Draco held their out.  
  
Harry poured milk into both of their glasses and they smiled at him.  
  
Felicia didn't seem to even drink her milk. And Harry started to get disappointed that it hadn't worked. He looked down at his food and proceeded eating until he heard crying.  
  
He looked up to see Felicia setting her half empty glass of milk down with tears running down her face. She turned, immediately, to Draco and started crying. "I am so sorry Draco, I didn't mean for it to happen. I have been under imperious since I returned..from CHRISTMAS after I was kidnapped. I am sorry, so sorry." She then laid her head down on the table and started squalling.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and nodded. "I am sorry for not believing you, Kaden. Forgive me?" He said as he wrapped an arm around Felicia. Harry nodded.  
  
Felicia looked up. "Thank you, Kade. Thank you so much. I am so sorry about all of this."  
  
Kade smiled. "It is okay, Felicia, no harm done." Hermione was glaring at Harry.  
  
"Kaden Xavier Malfoy, what the HELL had been going on?" She screeched.  
  
A voice from behind them made her turn. "He just took your cousin out from under Voldemort's control. You should be happy."  
  
She squealed and hugged him. "Thank you, Kaden." She said before kissing him deeply.  
  
"God, I love you. Three weeks until I make you mine only."  
  
She nodded. "Three weeks." And kissed him again.  
  
They were interrupted once again, when a voice filled Harry's head. ~"Kaden, I need you to come see me about the whole Ginny Weasley ordeal as soon as possible. You have potions, correct?"~  
  
~Yes, I am sure Severus will let me be a little late.~  
  
Severus' voice responded. ~No problem at all!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I have posted a new story. It is a timetravel piece with Harry and Draco. But it is WAY different then what you usually read. Read and review and I might put up another chapter. Hehe. - love, your favorite author, I am sure.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Extra Author's Note concerning a review- I post usually every weekend on Saturday or Sunday, it depends when I get the time. I also know that these chapter's have been fairly short but would you rather have well thought out short ones or jumpy badly written long one?  
  
Also feel free to take a guess on what the story is behind Ginny, I would be intrigued as to how many of you actually figure it out!!! Also after the Ginny think I think I am going to have a little time skipping to the wedding and then kind of just have a summary of the summer until the start to the next term at Hogwarts! 


	17. Meeting Ginny

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Kaden sighed as he walked up to the headmaster's office. He walked in and sat down with Albus looking at them. "Yes, headmaster? What do you propose we do?"  
  
Albus smiled. "That is a very tricky question. We really don't know which side Ginny is on. I really thought she hated the dark lord. Maybe she is trying to have revenge on Voldemort AND you."  
  
Kaden nodded. "That is very possible. But without being around her, I can't find out anything."  
  
Albus nodded back. "Does Hermione still keep in touch with Ginny?"  
  
Kaden slowly nodded his head. "Yes, very little mind you. They maybe have owled each other 4 times since Ron's death."  
  
Albus smiled. "Well.why don't you invite her to the wedding? You can go and invite her PERSONALLY. You can talk to her and try to get her true feelings on yourself, as in Harry, and Voldemort."  
  
"That sounds good. I will, of course, have to write to Voldemort and tell him not to tell her anything. She will of course answer me differently if she thinks I am working for him."  
  
"Very correct. Why don't you have Hermione owl her and I will give you leave for a day to go see her?"  
  
"Sounds great. I will go write to Riddle and have Hermione write to Ginny. Is that all?"  
  
"Well, better than writing her, Beauxbatons have a faster way of communicating. Go to your fireplace and ask for Madam Maxime and she will connect you to Ginny, I am sure."  
  
"Sounds good. I suppose I will see you later?"  
  
"Certainly, do tell me what day I have to let you out of school to go visit her."  
  
Kaden nodded and left.  
  
He immediately went down to the Potions Classroom. Severus opened the door and quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"The headmaster needs to see Hermione Granger."  
  
Severus nodded and turned. "Granger! The headmaster needs to see you. I want twelve feet on the making of Contortious Potion."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out. She smiled when she saw Kaden.  
  
"Hey love. What does the headmaster need?"  
  
"The headmaster doesn't need anything. You and I need to go see Ginny Weasley. And I need to write to Voldemort."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wait till we are alone." They went to the closest private place, Snape's quarters, and walked inside. Hermione looked at his questioningly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Ginny went to Voldemort and told him she wants to join him and be his consort. She wants revenge on me and dad; because she says we are to blame for Ron's death."  
  
"BUT VOLDEMORT KILLED RON!"  
  
Harry nodded again. "Yes. Me and Albus think that she wants revenge on all three of us. So we need to go see her. We couldn't think of a better reason than to have you introduce her to your fiancé, Mr. Kaden Malfoy."  
  
Hermione nodded and grinned. "It is a great idea. But why are you writing to Voldemort?"  
  
"To tell him not to tell Ginny that I am his ally."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay."  
  
Kaden wrote a quick letter to Voldemort and sent it off. He then walked to the fireplace and sat down in front with Hermione in his lap. He threw some golden powder into the fire and said, "Beauxbatons- Madame Maxime"  
  
A minute later the face of Madam Maxime showed up and smiled, "Hello, what might I do for you?"  
  
"We need to speak to Ms. Ginny Weasley." Kaden said, politely.  
  
Madam Maxime smiled. "Certainly. Give me just a minute."  
  
A few minutes later Ginny showed up. Kaden held back a gasp. She looked DIFFERENT! Her hair now had streaks of black in it and her friendly brown eyes had a coldness to them she tried desperately to cover up. "Hey Hemione!"  
  
"Hi, Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled. "What can I do for you? And whose lap are you sitting in?"  
  
Hemione grinned and Kaden blushed. "Well.that is what I need to talk to you about. This is my fiancée, Kaden. We wanted to get together and meet you actually."  
  
"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! You are getting married!"  
  
"Yes. When do you think you can meet us?"  
  
Ginny frowned. "I can't go outside of Beaussant, the neighboring town. I wouldn't be permitted to come visit."  
  
Kaden smiled and spoke for the first time. He was very pleased that his voice has deepened. There really was NOTHING to connect him to Harry anymore. "Actually, the headmaster said that we could come and see you. He told us we could have a day off."  
  
Ginny smiled. "That's wonderful! Well I don't have any classes tomorrow. We never have classes on Fridays. So.you could come tomorrow."  
  
"That's great. Where can we meet you?" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. "Well.how about the Dancing Veela? It is a club and restaurant. I will make reservations. Just tell them you are joining me. Let's say...one in the afternoon?"  
  
Kaden and Hermione smiled. "Sounds great, see you there!"  
  
Ginny smiled and then vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Kaden and Hermione walked into the Dancing Veela. A hostess immediately came and asked how many was in their party. Kaden smiled politely. "We are actually here to meet a Miss Ginny Weasley."  
  
"OH! You are here to see Miss Gin! Right this way, please!" The hostess actually seemed a little frightened and Kaden raised an eyebrow while Hermione took on an expression of shock.  
  
The hostess led them to a corner booth where Ginny was seated. Kaden, again, raised an eyebrow. She was wearing a black leather jacket with matching pants and a white low-cut shirt. Hermione stood at the edge of the table. "Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned and smiled. "Hermione!" She stood and hugged Hermione. She then looked at Kaden and smiled evilly. "Well HELLO!"  
  
Kaden smiled, politely. "Hello, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny grabbed him and hugged him. "Call me Gin." While Hermione was sitting down, not looking at them, Ginny pinched his arse and rubbed against him suggestively. Kaden cleared his throat and sat down next to Hemione. He was trying his hardest not to let his jaw drop.  
  
Ginny sat down on the other side of the booth, across from Kaden. She leaned forward and propped her head on her elbows, showing off cleavage. "SO! I heard you are getting married. But we still haven't been properly introduced. I am Ginny Weasley, and you are?"  
  
Kaden smiled and tried not to choke as she ran her foot up his pants leg. "I am Kaden Malfoy, Hermione's fiancée." He stressed the last and she merely raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirked.  
  
They talked about nothing as Ginny shamelessly played one-sided footsie with Hermione's fiancée. Until.  
  
"So.Have you heard from Harry Potter lately, Mione?"  
  
Hermione sneered. Kaden silently applauded her acting skills. "Fortunately, no. He ran off and I haven't seen him since."  
  
Something flashed in Ginny's eyes, "Fortunately?"  
  
Kaden put an arm around Hermione. "Yes. She has tried to cut ties since."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Ronald's untimely demise. But is he really to blame?"  
  
Kaden narrowed his eyebrows. "Of course he is. He could have."  
  
"Are you Lucius Malfoy's son? You look more like him than Draco himself!"  
  
"Yes, actually. Draco is my brother. But I do not really like to speak of my family."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Now I remember! There was some big blow up in the papers about Lucius Malfoy disowning his son! I didn't look into it much. I assumed it was Draco. But it was."  
  
"Me. Correct. So we just wanted to know if you could come to our wedding. It is in 3 weeks. Do you think you could make it?"  
  
"Certainly. I was just wonderi." Ginny was interrupted when the waitress arrived with their meals. Ginny cleared her throat and glared and the waitress, in her nervousness, spilled hot soup all into Kaden's lap. Kaden jerked up with a screech and Ginny stood.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Are you so stupid that you can't put soup in front of someone?! Why don't you apologize to this man?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley." The waitress looked terrified. "Mr."  
  
"HIS NAME IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"  
  
The waitress trembled and started again. "Sir, I am TERRIBLY sorry for my clumsiness. It will not happen again I assure you. I will give you some money to replace the pants and your meals are on me today. Please forgive me?"  
  
Kaden smirked. "Yes. And the money for my pants won't be necessary. Soup can be washed out." Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down. Hermione and Kaden stepped away while the bus boy cleaned the seat and then sat back down.  
  
Hermione looked at Kaden who nodded slightly. "Excuse me; I need to go to the ladies room." Kaden stood while she got up and then sat back down.  
  
Ginny looked at him seductively. "Mr. Malfoy, I would love to ask what your opinion is on certain things."  
  
"Like what, Miss Weasley."  
  
"I asked you to call me Gin." She pouted with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Only if you call me Kaden." He said with a smiled.  
  
"I was wondering what side you are on and if you would care to talk about it."  
  
"I am decidedly neutral."  
  
"Well.is there anyway that I can, perhaps, persuade you to choose sides?" She said as she lifted her foot up into his seat between his legs and started to rub.  
  
"Perhaps. It depends what side of things you are on."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hmm.that is a difficult question. And it really all depends on you." She smiled when she noticed his body start to react, involuntarily.  
  
"You ask who I like?" He said trying desperately to ignore her advances without ruining their conversation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not my father, for sure."  
  
"Would you like me to help you with that?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "There is no way that you can prove what I tell you at this table. But I can tell you that I despise Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. They are responsible for my brother's death."  
  
"If I am not very much mistaken, Lord Voldemort killed your brother. And also, if you are on the light side, why would you want to get rid of two of their most important people."  
  
Ginny leaned across the table. "Who ever said I was on the light side?"  
  
Kaden nodded. "So.you are on the dark?"  
  
Ginny smiled maliciously. "I never said that either. I am aspiring to do so. I loved my brother very much but he was stupid. He was full of stupid ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort would not have killed him if he would have chosen smartly. So it is really his, Potter's and Malfoy's fault he is dead. I do not blame the Dark Lord for that."  
  
Hermione then came back. Ginny quickly dropped her foot from Harry's lap. "Well.I think it is time we leave, love. It was nice seeing you Ginny."  
  
"Actually, I need to give Kaden and talk on Ron's behalf. The whole 'If You Hurt Her, I Will Kill You' speech."  
  
Kaden nodded. "Can I buy you a drink at the bar, Ginny? Hermione, can you stay here love?" Hermione nodded and Kaden and Ginny walked away.  
  
Ginny ordered straight vodka and she while she leaned over to get cherries on the other side of her, Harry poured a small vial of clear potion into her drink. She then turned back to Harry and with a smirk, drank the vodka and Veritaserum drink in a single gulp. She smiled and then her eyes slid out of focus.  
  
The bartender saw everything but Harry looked at him and the man nodded slightly, throwing the dazed Ginny and revolted look. Harry nodded. Kaden then turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, do you blame Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy for your brother's death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you blame Voldemort for your brother's death?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What side of the war are you on?"  
  
"I am on the dark side."  
  
"Are you a death eater?"  
  
"No, but I wish to be. That and much more."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I want to be my lord's consort."  
  
"Did you know that I was Voldemort's ally?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you keep in touch with anyone at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, slowly.  
  
"Hermione and Felicia Granger."  
  
"Why Felicia?"  
  
"She gave me and the Dark Lord information."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was under my imperious. It was a test to prove my loyalty."  
  
Harry then sighed and stood up. He slipped another potion into Ginny's drink and she picked it up and took a sip. Her eyes lost their dazed look and she looked at Harry furiously.  
  
Kaden smiled. "My lord will be pleased. He will be in contact."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she leapt at him capturing him in a furious kiss. She muttered her thanks into his mouth.  
  
Kaden, although repulsed, pulled back and looked at her. "I am very much in love with my fiancée and not you. Besides, you are possibly to be my lord's consort and he doesn't like sharing."  
  
He then turned and left.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE TO MY REVIEWERS: I do not take kindly to flames this is a response to one of you who felt they had a reason to flame me. A message to the rest of you is below it. LOVE YOU, GUYS!  
  
LEEANNA-MARIE-MALFOY- Please cease to tell ME how to write MY story. You have no right to criticize and author's work because you are not one yourself. I will admit the ending was a little rushed. Next time you have a self-set deadline and your brother is in the hospital you might understand. And I can see why you are not an author. You used absolutely not punctuation, capitalization and you spelt "remembered" wrong. You might want to think before you blame me for something you did not like. I MIGHT have just had her remember for a reason, one to be revealed. You might also want to realize that this is MY story and I am posting it for you to read, but you don't have to. If you have a problem with it, don't read it! I will write this story how ever I damn well please and I didn't hire you to write it or tell me what I did "wrong". So don't accuse my work of being dumb, you aren't even doing any to begin with. So instead of sitting on your arse and telling me what I am doing wrong, find your own mistakes in your own writing, if you can write decently, and do it! Come up with your own ideas for a story. The only nice thing I have to say to you is: Thank you for showing your obnoxious stupidity for the entire world to see.  
  
TO THE REST OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS: I know I do not personally call you out but, sometimes, that is a good thing. I really do appreciate all of your support. I shall try not to rush. And I really do love you all for your devotedness. Love, dracos_girl8706 . 


	18. The Wedding Most Original Title Award Wi

Chapter Eighteen (Wow, it is really getting up there, isn't it?)  
  
Harry sighed as he walked back up to the headmaster's office. He opened the door to see Albus sitting across from a very distraught Felicia Granger. He stepped inside the room quiet, trying not to interrupt.  
  
"So, sir that is what happened. I didn't mean for it to and I SWEAR I am NOT on the dark side. NEVER! I wouldn't have been accepted even if I HAD wanted to; I am a 'mudblood' after all."  
  
Albus looked up and saw Kaden standing in the door. "Well.I suppose that will be all, Miss Granger."  
  
Kaden heard Felicia sigh. "Yes sir, I shall go pack my bags. When will a carriage arrive to pick me up?"  
  
"Are you going on a trip, Miss Granger?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"A-Aren't I being expelled sir?"  
  
"Not today, I can not punish you for something you had no control over. Have a nice day." Felicia stood and turned around to see Kaden standing in the door way. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I am SO sorry. Please forgive me!"  
  
Kaden smiled and held her at arm's length. "You have NOTHING to apologize for. Now go snog my brother." Felicia blushed and walked out of the room. Kaden then took a seat across from his mentor.  
  
"Well? Is she on the dark side?"  
  
Kaden closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, sir, she is. She is really and truly on the dark side. She was putting moves on me also."  
  
"Does she know you are affiliated with him?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I had to give her a reason for me using Veritaserum on her. That was the only thing I could think of."  
  
Albus nodded. "Very well. Is there anything else that I should know?"  
  
"Well, it was HER who had Felicia under imperious. It was a test for her loyalty. But I assume you already knew that."  
  
"Yes, I did. If that is all then you are dismissed." Kaden nodded and left the office. On his way down, a voice filled his head.  
  
~So, that was an interesting meeting, was it not? ~  
  
~Shut up, Severus. ~  
  
~What happened? ~  
  
~She is on the dark side and she was VERY forward with me. ~  
  
~What do you mean? ~ Severus asked with a hint of amusement.  
  
~She did something with her foot that would make ANYONE aroused. Even if it was a troll doing it. ~  
  
For the next ten minutes, Harry was tortured me the sound of Severus' undying laughter. It only did stop when Kaden remembered he could break the connection.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks passed and soon the only voice to be heard in Gryffindor tower was that of Hermione Granger. She was singing, loudly and off-key. "I'M GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING! DING-DONG THE BELLS ARE GONNA." It was interrupted by the screeching of Parvati and Lavender. "SHUT UP!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dorm, Kaden Malfoy was sitting up in bed, eyes wide. Draco was lounged out on the bed next to him. "Kade, really, what is wrong?"  
  
"Oh my god, I am going to screw up. She will run away and leave me at the alter. She will never tell her child who the father is. She will owl the ring back to me. Who am I kidding? I was SO stupid for asking her. She is probably laughing her arse off and kissing Neville Longbottom at this very moment."  
  
Draco snorted. "Don't be stupid. No one can resist the charms of a Malfoy male. We do have veela blood you know? Our grandmother was on, dad's mom. We are quarter veela. She won't be able to stay away."  
  
Kaden just got more upset. "OH NO! SHE ONLY LOVES ME BECAUSE I HAVE VEELA BLOOD! I CAN'T LET HER MARRY ME! I WILL JUST LEAVE!" Kaden got up and started to pull things out of his armoire and throwing them into his trunk.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kaden, I love you and I am really sorry for this. STUPEFY!" Kaden fell down on the floor unconscious.  
  
He levitated his brother into the bed and stood over him. "Kaden, I love you and all but there are reasons for this. Number one, you are worrying over nothing, Hermione loves you and wants to marry you. Number two, you are worrying so much you aren't getting any sleep and at one tomorrow afternoon you are getting married! And, finally, number three; I AM DAMN SLEEPY AND I NEED MY BEAUTY REST!"  
  
With that said Draco Malfoy walked over to the bed and went to sleep, a smile etched on his face because of the silence. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to see Draco standing over him, putting his wand back in his pocket. "I swear, you are the biggest freaking wimp I have EVER had the pleasure of meeting." Draco stated.  
  
Harry sat up. "YOU STUNNED ME!"  
  
"I did. And now it is ten in the morning. You have exactly three hours to get ready for your wedding." Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.  
  
At 12:30, Harry and his brother, Draco walked to the Great Hall. They opened the doors to see everyone already assembled. He walked to the front where he saw his father sitting. Severus was standing at the front, ready to perform his duties as best man. Draco took a seat next to his father.  
  
At one o' clock, the door opened and the bridal party started to walk in. First came Parvati and Lavender. Then Felicia walked up the aisle, smiling, the maid of honor. The next person that came in made Kaden's mouth drop. Hermione was accompanied by her father, Andrew Granger. Andrew had taken a DEEP liking to Kaden and didn't mind at all his daughter's choice. Yvette Granger sat at the front of the bridal side, smiling at her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
  
Hermione was wearing a cream colored sat gown with lace over it. The train was long lace. Her hair was put up with a veil and small flowers were in her hair. Severus, in a moment of good humor, put his hand under Kaden's chin and pushed up, effectively closing Kaden's mouth. People around the room chuckled.  
  
Instinctively, Kaden walked forward and took Hermione's arm, walking the rest of the way. He smiled as he saw Albus Dumbledore, the wizard presiding their bonding, wipe away a small tear from his maddeningly twinkling eyes.  
  
The band stopped playing and Albus smiled at them. "Welcome to a very special day. We have gathered here today to witness the bonding of two people very close to our hearts. I wish them all the luck in the world for their marriage. Let's get started shall we?"  
  
The congregation smiled and sat down. Albus turned to Hermione. "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, do you take Kaden Xavier Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded and magically bound husband?  
  
"I do."  
  
"To hold him is sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer for all eternity, meaning this life and all lives after this?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Felicia, the ring and wine please?" Felicia held out the cushion that contained the single golden band and the golden flask of wine. Hermione picked up the ring, kissed it and dipped it into the wine, making it turn from a white wine to a deep red. She then placed the ring on Kaden's left ring finger.  
  
"Kaden Xavier Malfoy, do you take Hermione Elizabeth Granger to be your lawfully wedded and magically bound husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"To hold him in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer for all eternity, meaning this life and all lives after this?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Severus, the ring and wind please?" Severus held out his cushion, holding an identical wedding band and flask. Kaden picked up the ring, kissed it and dipped it into the wine, smiling when he saw it change color. He then slid the ring on to Hermione's dainty, ivory finger.  
  
"Drink for each other's flasks." Hermione and Kaden switched flasks and drank every drop. They were enveloped in a slight golden glow before it disappeared. Albus smiled.  
  
"This bonding has been accepted my Merlin and shall be in his name. I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Kaden turned up the veil that was covering Hermione's pretty face. He tilted her up to meet his eyes and kissed her. It was the kiss one could only receive on their wedding day. When they pulled back Albus smiled and stated, "I am pleased to introduce Mr. Kaden Xavier Malfoy and his wife, Hermione Elizabeth Malfoy!" Everyone cheered and the couple walked slowly down the aisle wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Kaden were completely relaxed at their ski chalet in the French Alps. It was very peaceful. They were unwrapping wedding presents and presents for the baby.  
  
Hermione gasped as she looked at a baby's trunk and crib that Lucius had bought for them. She was raving about how gorgeous it was when Kaden picked up the last present.  
  
Kaden looked at the present and frowned. It was wrapped in black and green. "What kind of wedding present is wrapped in black and green?" He mused out loud as he read the tag. He rolled his eyes and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Here, love, it is for you."  
  
She frowned at the wrapping. "Who sent it? I bet it was from Draco as a joke."  
  
She ripped the present open to reveal a long, thin, black velvet box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful anklet she had ever seen. At the bottom of the box was a note. She opened it slowly.  
  
Dear Mrs. Hermione Malfoy,  
I do not believe we have actually met but I am an associate of your husband's, as I am sure you know. I wanted to pay my congratulations and decided that this would fit you nicely. It is not just an ordinary anklet though. It has protection and bonding charms meant for a mother and her child. If you have this on in your pregnancy and afterwards you will have a bond with the child. You will know when he/she is lonely, sad, hungry, sleepy, you name it.  
Please taken this as a token of my appreciation of your husband's and, now, your's loyalty to me. Thank you and congratulations on your beautiful marriage. I send my best wishes.  
Wishing you the best luck in your marriage and family,  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Hermione gasped and threw the box down. Kaden looked up from the matching robes that they had received. "What's wrong, love?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort sent me a gift!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Look." She pointed at the floor and Kaden walked over to it. The anklet was exquisite. It had emerald, onyx, and diamond gems running all the way around its platinum surface. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you know of any spell we can test to see the charms put on it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, the incantation is Revelus Maxims."  
  
Kaden aimed his wand at the jewelry. "REVELUS MAXIMUS." A soft golden glow emitted from it and scribbled a single word above the anklet.  
  
Hermione smiled. "The only charm on it is exactly as he said, a protection and bonding charm for me and the baby."  
  
"Well since it isn't going to do any harm, may I?" She nodded and he fastened the anklet around her right ankle.  
  
She smiled. "I am happy it isn't dangerous, I would have been disappointed, and it is very beautiful."  
  
"That it is, love."  
  
"In fact, I can think of no better jewelry I own."  
  
"Is that so?" Kaden asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Except, of course, for these." She held her had up to show her engagement and wedding ring.  
  
"That's better." He kissed her and then lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards the closed bedroom door.  
  
Authors Note: Did you like Voldemort's gift? In my mind it is simply beautiful, I hope you have as good an imagination as I do. I know I didn't mention them seeing Ginny at the wedding but, really, she couldn't come when Felicia would be there, could she? The next chapter will have plenty of Severus, Lucius and Draco, I promise. I would also like to announce, I am now getting reviews in different languages, Spanish.  
I am taking Spanish One this year and I could read only half of it. I had to use an online translator. It was fun trying to read it though. But I have to say, I still do love good old English reviews. So do not be afraid to send them! Love, Dracos_girl8706. 


	19. Revelations and Embedding Anklets

Chapter Nineteen

            The months passed quickly after Hermione and Kaden's marriage.  Along with those months, Hermione's pregnancy.  Kaden sometimes had to use all of his self control not to spin his beautiful wife in the air, singing praises of how beautiful and perfect she was.  Others, he had to force himself not to rip his hair out and scream at her for her grumpiness. 

            During this time, Draco had proposed to Felicia.  Since the Imperious Curse had been taken off of her, they had got even closer.  They found similarities between themselves they didn't know existed.  One of their favorite new hobbies was "Hermione baiting", even though this rarely consisted of anything but putting Kaden on the line of having his head bitten off.  

            Today, on their last ride on the Hogwarts Express, they had decided to play their new favorite game.  Kaden was innocently reading a quidditch magazine that Draco had loaned to him and Felicia was writing a letter to her parents.  Draco was bored so he started the games.  Hermione was re-folding some of her robes from her trunk quietly.  

            "Really, Kaden, those robes aren't that big.  I doubt Hermione looks as fat in them as you say she does."  Draco said, mock seriously.

            Hermione's head was up in a flash, her robes on the bench next to her, forgotten.  She looked at Draco who purposely widened his eyes and put his hands over his mouth, pretending that he didn't mean to say it.  Her chocolate brown eyes swiveled onto Kaden's face, who was holding a page mid-turned, looking very frightened.

            Hermione, in all of her emotional gullibility, believed Draco's story and her eyes grew heavy with unshed tears.  Her chin quivered as she said in a low whine, "You…think that I am fat?"  

            Kaden glared at Draco and took his wife's hand.  "NO!"  But his explanation because Draco's partner-in-crime apparently was done with her letter and wanted in on the fun.

            "Really, Kaden, you can be SO insensitive.  I wanted to hit you when you were talking about how she was like Mt. Vesuvius.  Honestly, she isn't anywhere near that size and doesn't blow up at every second."

            Hermione's face was overrun in tears as Felicia and Draco successfully hid their laughs.  "**I CAN'T HELP IT!  I AM NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN!  I JUST WANTED YOU TO…love me." She finished weakly.  **

            "You aren't mean, love!"  Kaden protested as he reached out to her.  "Honestly, you are BEAUTIFUL!  You glow!"  He reached out and put a hand to her cheek which she had fiercely slapped away.  

            "**GET AWAY FROM ME!"  She yelled and ran out of the compartment.**

*~*~*~*~*

            She handed spoken the rest of the way to their new manor and had only stopped to smile at the look of it before storming off to the master bedroom.  

            That is how, on their first night in their new home, Kaden found himself sleeping on the couch.  

~*~*~*~*~*

            The next morning Kaden woke up to a kiss on his lips.  He opened his eyes to see Hermione standing over him.  

            He sat up and blocked his face so she couldn't slap it, purely on instinct.

            She laughed.  "I am sorry, love, I now realize that Draco and Felicia were baiting me.  It's strange; I never would have pictured them doing something like that!  It is so unlike them!"  Kaden snorted. 

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Anyway, you have a letter in your study.  The owl wouldn't let me touch it so I assume it is from my lord."

            "My lord?"  Kaden said with wide eyes.

            Hermione smirked.  "Just keeping up the façade, darling."

            Kaden got up and walked towards his study.  Sure enough, there was Midas, Voldemort's favorite owl.  Kaden unrolled the parchment and strangely enough Midas stayed as he did so.  

            **_Dear Kaden,_**

**_            In honor of your graduation, I would like to invite you and your wife to have dinner with me and my consort, Virginia.  _**

**_            If you would accept this invitation, please be here at 7 o' clock tonight.  Tell Midas if you accept and if so, he is instructed to give you the port key that will go off at the aforementioned time._**

****

**_            Best regards,_**

**_            Lord Voldemort_**

****

**_P.S.  I have always forgotten to ask, did your wife enjoy the jewelry I got for her?  I hope she did, I worked hard to find one that suited her._**

****

****Kaden sighed and called to Hermione.  He handed her the letter when she walked in.  She looked questionably at him and then turned her head towards the writing. 

            A minute later she looked up and nodded.  "That sounds fine, love.  I will be sure to wear my anklet tonight so that he can see that I do, indeed, like it."

            Kaden nodded and turned to Midas.  "Well, you heard us, we are coming."  Midas immediately stuck out the pouch tied to his other leg.  Kaden pulled the smooth stone out of it.  

            He then wrote a quick letter when he realized Midas wasn't leaving.  ****

**            _Dear Lord Voldemort,_**

**_            I and my wife, Hermione, would love to come to dinner tonight.  We will be their, promptly, at seven.  Have a nice day._**

****

**_            Best regards,_**

**_            Kaden Xavier Malfoy_**

****

****Kaden was walking into the dining room when he heard voices.  It was his father and Severus.  He walked into the room to see Hermione serving them tea.

            Kaden smirked.  "Can't get enough of me, can you?  We only moved in yesterday and you are already here to invade my privacy."

            Lucius looked up and frowned as Severus rolled his eyes.  "We knew you didn't want to miss seeing our cheerful faces so we decided to grace you with our parents.  We don't want you to be too grumpy for my daughter-in-law."

            Kaden rolled his eyes and sat down at the head of the table.  Lucius took a sip of his tea and smiled.  "Which of your house elves made the tea?"

            Hermione smiled.  "Actually, I did.  I like to make my own tea; I have a special way I make it."

            Lucius smiled as he took another large swallow.  "Well, Hermione, love, if you and Kaden ever decide to divorce, he is the one leaving.  As long as you making this tea, you will be family to me."  Hermione chuckled and Kaden glared.

            "It is nice to see how much you care for me, dad.  But I don't think you will have to worry about Hermione and me divorcing for a while."

            Hermione smiled. "Damn straight!"

            Severus gasped.  "Miss Granger, you have such a mouth!"

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Honestly, Professor Snape, I am not a student, I can speak how I please.  And it has been four months; please call me Mrs. Malfoy or HERMIONE."

            "Very well, Mrs. Malfoy."

            Hermione growled.  "COME ON, you call Felicia by her name, why not call me Hermione?"

            "Because you are a GRYFFINDOR."

            "What does that have to do with anything?"

            "You are my rival."  Severus said, jokingly.  But Hermione's hormones flared and she took it literally.

            Her eyes teared and she choked out.  "Honestly, all I want is to be accepted by you but you just will never do it.  You were so cruel to me and now I have married one of your best friends and you still can't put it behind you, even though I have?"

            Lucius, sensing a crisis, walked over and hugged Hermione.  "It's okay, sweetie.  Really, he doesn't hate you.  He was just kidding."

            Hermione's face hardened and she walked towards Severus.  "WELL THAT REALLY ISN'T SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT!"

            Severus backed up slowly as Hermione advanced on him.  "I guess I will be going.  Good bye, Kaden, Lucius, HERMIONE.  I love you ALL."  He then ran from the room towards the nearest fireplace.  

            Hermione turned to the remaining men, beaming.  "Really, Severus is such a softie.  He is like a big, cuddly teddy bear."  The mens' eyebrows shot up and they had equal looks of confusion on their faces.

            "You two have strange looks on your faces, are you okay?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            The rest of the day passed just like that.  Hermione teared up three more times and Lucius left as she started on the fourth of the day.  It was already time for her and Kaden to start getting ready so it was good he left.  

            Kaden informed Albus, mentally, of where they were going and all was quiet as he got ready for dinner.  Hermione didn't speak to him until she came into the bathroom.

            She was wearing a knee-length black dress with a dark green velvet cloak.  Her anklet was glittering proudly around her…ankle.  That was the only jewelry she wore besides her rings so it stood out.  Her hair was up in an elegant bun and she looked perfect.  She sneered at the gaping Kaden.

            "Yes, I can look good even though I am pregnant you slob.  Are you ready?"

            Kaden immediately grabbed his wand and shaved his face and then they walked to the study to port key to the manor.  Kaden grabbed the stone and his wife's protesting hand and they were gone.

            The appeared in an elaborate entrance hall and were greeted by two house elves.  "Good day, sir and madam, dinners is this ways."  Kaden took Hermione arm and soon they walked into the dining room.  Ginny and Voldemort stood to greet them and then they were all seated.

            "Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy."

            "Please, call me Hermione, uhm…"

            "You can call me anything, Tom, Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, even "hey, you" if it strikes your fancy."  Voldemort said, charmingly.

            Hermione blushed and Ginny scowled.

            "Very well…Tom."

            Voldemort smiled.  "So…congratulations on your graduation.  Kaden, is it true you are going to work at Hogwarts come this September?"

            "Yes, it is.  I am going to take over the Transfiguration post."

            "What about you, Hermione?"  Ginny asked.

            Hermione smiled.  "I am going to take the first year off with the baby.  Then the arthimancy teacher, Professor Vector is supposedly retiring, I am hoping to take her job."

            Voldemort smiled.  "Well, I did call you here for something other than dinner.  I was wondering actually, Hermione, if you had seen Harry Potter."

            Hermione smiled.  "Actually, I see him every day."

            Kaden's eyes grew wide.  What was going on?

            Voldemort's eyes narrowed.  "What do you mean everyday?"

            "Well, Tom, he has been right under your nose and is enjoying your dinner right now. Kaden Malfoy IS Harry Potter.  I actually wanted to tell you about that."

            Tom stood up and drew his wand.  But Kaden was faster.  He grabbed Hermione's wrist and his emergency port key from his pocket, and then they were gone.

            They landed with a thump on the floor in their living room.  Kaden got up and pointed his wand at Hermione.  "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"  Hermione looked frightened. 

            "I-I don't k-know what h-h-happened.  I just…"  She then screamed and passed out.  Kaden fell down on his knees at her side.  He looked at his wife's face when a glow caught the corner of his eye.  He turned to see Hermione's anklet glowing, it then started to sink into her skin.

            Kaden screamed and grabbed her bleeding ankle.  He tried to get a grasp on it but a second later, it was gone, embedded into her very skin.

            Kaden screamed again before running to the fireplace.  "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

~*~*~*~*

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Okay, so what if I am mean!  Honestly, it wouldn't be as fun if there weren't any cliff hangers, besides I like to keep you on your toes.  

            I have to say, I thought people would at least catch on!  You actually thought Voldie would send a mudblood a PRESENT out of the goodness of his hearts!  HOW FREAKING GULLIBLE CAN YOU GET?!?!?!?


	20. A Loss To Gain

Chapter Twenty  
  
By the time Kaden had got Hermione to Hogwarts she has lost a lot of blood. Poppy and Dumbledore were already waiting for the couple in the infirmary. He burst through the doors with the unconscious Hermione in his arms. Behind them, they left a track of blood.  
  
Poppy gasped when she saw the pale Hermione Malfoy. "Get her into a bed, quickly!" She ordered. Kaden had just put her into bed when his best friend, Severus, ran through the door. "Albus, who is bleeding? There is a trail of blood in the...KADEN!"  
  
Severus ran to Kaden, who had blood soaking his robes. "WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
  
Kaden moved over and Severus saw Hermione. Severus gasped. "What happened?!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I think we would all like to know that. Kaden, my child, care to explain what made this happen to your wife?"  
  
Kaden nodded as he watched Poppy tend to his wife. "I went to dinner at Voldemort's like I told you I was going to do. We talked about little things at first and suddenly he asked Hermione where Harry Potter was. For some reason, she just...Told him. She told him that I am Harry Potter. So...I used my emergency portkey and we flooed back to the house. When we got there I asked Hermione why she had told him. She started to say that she didn't know why when she started screaming! I got down on my knees beside her and saw a glow in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw the anklet she has received as a wedding present from Voldemort start to sink into her skin. I called you and told you I was coming...here we are."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "So, you can't be a spy anymore. That isn't good."  
  
Kaden became enraged. "WHO CARES IF I CAN'T BE A SPY ANYMORE! MY WIFE IS IN VERY SERIOUS PAIN!"  
  
Poppy interrupted them. "Kaden, may I see you in my office for a moment?"  
  
Kaden's eyes widened and he walked into Poppy's office right behind her. "Yes?" He asked, now out of earshot of Dumbledore and Severus.  
  
Poppy looked at him and sat down. "Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Kaden sat and looked at her expectantly. "Mr. Malfoy, the anklet that Voldemort gave to Hermione I have gotten out. But not before it did it's damage."  
  
Kaden narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "I don't understand. I did a spell to check for all hexes and curses!"  
  
Poppy nodded. "You should have had Severus test it. It was dipped into a fatal poison and an incision potion. The Emerald gems took in the incision potion and the onyx took in the poison. With a spell on the incision potion he has used, it activated and started to sink into her skin. At which time, connecting with her muggle blood, released the poison."  
  
"Is Hermione going to be okay?" Kaden asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I am not sure what will happen to your wife. I have done all that I can do for her, at the moment. It is touch and go. But I can tell you something about her pregnancy. The poison, I think, affected it much more."  
  
"What's wrong with the baby?" Kaden asked, quickly.  
  
"Your wife was going to have twins, I didn't tell you because you agreed you wanted it to be a surprise. I saved one of the babies before the poison killed it. The other, however, was killed by the poison."  
  
Kaden sat, stunned, as the news sunk in. Hermione was possibly going to die? One of his children was killed before it was even born? When this finally gained meaning, he ran out of the office, out of the infirmary, and out of Hogwarts.  
  
Kaden sat on a large rock next to the lake. He watched as the giant squid flopped its tentacles, causing ripples to shimmer in the moonlight. Hot tears caressed his face as he curled into himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and wiped his eyes. He suddenly had the urge to scream. He stood on the rock and bellowed, "YOU WILL DIE, VOLDEMORT, FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY WIFE AND CHILDREN!"  
  
He jumped off of the rock and started to walk back towards the school, furiously wiping his eyes. Suddenly a very morbid thought entered his mind, "If you hadn't loved her she wouldn't be dying." He fell down on his knees. He buried his hands into the soft dirt around the tree he was under. He curled into a small ball and cried unashamedly.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been out there, nor did he care. He was sure somewhere he fell asleep because he was quite startled when he felt a hand on his back. He jerked around, wand already out. He relaxed slightly at the sight of his father.  
  
Lucius felt his heart break when he saw his son's tears. He pulled Kaden to him and embraced him. He felt Kaden's tears wet his spidersilk robes that would be ruined because of the them. He felt his son's fingernails penetrate his skin. He felt the heartbrokeness in that hug though, so he didn't pull away. He would never pull away, never again.  
  
Lucius heard a soft voice whisper into his chest, "I want him to die, dad."  
  
Lucius sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the death of Narcissa and the pain it had caused for him and his sons. "You and me both, my son, you and me both."  
  
They sat in the embrace in comfortable silence until a voice interrupted. "Dad, Kaden, Severus needs to see Kaden, it is urgent."  
  
Lucius stood and pulled his son up, immediately wrapping an arm around the distraught young man's shoulders. The three men slowly walked back to the castle.  
  
"He is in the empty classroom next to the infirmary." Draco said to Kaden. Kaden nodded and hugged his father once more before running ahead.  
  
When he entered the room, Severus was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room. Kaden crossed the room and sat down next to his friend. "Kaden, I have something to tell you." Kaden nodded.  
  
Severus shifted before starting. "I studied the anklet. It was also dipped into an unknown potion that I assume is similar to a liquid imperious. She couldn't help but tell him."  
  
"I know that." Kaden said without emotion.  
  
"Well...the potion is spreading fast. Since you left, three hours ago...we have learned what will happen to Hermione."  
  
"Well?" Kaden said, impatiently.  
  
"I have a potion that can save the life of your child. It will put Hermione into a coma until the baby is born. It will also speed up the child's development, making the child be born in a week,"  
  
"Well make it..." Kaden interrupted.  
  
"It is more complicated than that. Right now, Hermione has a 10% chance of living," Severus sighed. "If I use this potion, she will have a 2% chance at the most. I hate to put you into the decision, truly. But...if I don't Hermione still has only a 10% chance and she will die before the baby is born, thus, killing the baby."  
  
New tears washed down Kaden's face as he held back his tears. "I...I can't make this decision alone."  
  
Severus nodded. "I know. I can wake Hermione up, with little pain, for approximately twenty minutes. Then I will asked for your decision. But she will be in pain and she doesn't look...well."  
  
Kaden buried his face into his hands. "I...I can't see h-her like that, no."  
  
Severus pulled Kaden to him. "Kaden, it is very possible that this will be the last chance...it is now or never."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, I can't see her like that. Never, I can't see her in pain. I can't....I can't do that. Don't ask me to do this Sev. Please!" Kaden said.  
  
Severus sighed. "Kaden, you must do this." He pulled Kaden to his feet and started to pull him out of the room. As he pulled him he said, "I ennervated her for ten minutes earlier and told her the situation. She is waiting for you to come and discuss it with her."  
  
The reached the infirmary and walked in. Severus led Kaden past Draco, Lucius, Albus, Felicia, and Poppy to the curtained section. He pulled the curtains back and they walked in. Severus took a vial and poured it down Hermione's throats and then turned Kaden to face her. Hermione was deathly pale and stiff as she opened her eyes. She smiled at Kaden, looking as if she was trying not to show her pain.  
  
Kaden sat on the bed beside her and took her hand. "Hermione." Kaden said, softly.  
  
Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand, lightly. "Kaden...love...I want to...take the potion. I want our child to live."  
  
Kaden's eyes widened. "Hermione, your chances of survival will drop!"  
  
Hermione smiled without a trace of fear to be shown. "Kaden, I am going to die, no matter what. I can feel it. Please...do this for me. Please, help our daughter live."  
  
Kaden felt tears fall down his face. "Hermione, no, I..."  
  
"Love, for me. Let me make my sacrifice. Let me do this for the good of the world. Save our child, let me go."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Kaden, Severus already told me that the final choice was mine. I have decided. This child shall have its chance at life. Don't take away the chance of having something that we made together. I will live on through out child. I will never, ever be gone from your life completely. Never. Please, Kaden, let me do this."  
  
Kaden finally let all his walls fall and leaned down to embrace his wife. "No, please just...promise me that you will live through this!"  
  
Hermione smiled with a sad look in her eyes. "Kaden, you know I can't promise you that!"  
  
"LIE TO ME THEN!" Kaden shouted, aware of the gasps from the uncurtained area.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you." Hermione said, softly. "Kaden, my time is running short. I probably won't have strength to talk when the baby is born, so please let me say my piece now."  
  
Kaden nodded.  
  
"Kaden, I love you more than anything, since we were only eleven years old. You are my soul mate and the only man that was right for me. I will never be able to tell you how happy this year has been for me. You are my friend, lover, husband, king...my world. Please, be the loving father I know you were meant to be. Never let a chance at love pass you by. Always stay close to your family, stick to your roots. Send our daughter to Hogwarts and tell her about me, let her know her mother. Give her all my journals on her eleventh birthday. I started them when I was eleven. Protect her with your life as you have protected me and our friends and family. These are my dying wishes, please honor them. And Kaden, most of all, I will always love you..." Her voice had steadily grew fainter and in the end it was only a whisper.  
  
"I love you." Kaden said, kissing her lips, aware of his tears running onto her face and into her mouth. "I will always love you."  
  
Hermione smiled as her eyes slipped shut, "And I will always love you, my prince, my angel, my love."  
  
When her heart beat evened out, showing she was asleep, Kaden pulled her up into an embrace. He finally pulled back with a touch on his shoulder. Kaden looked up into the concerned eyes of his brother, father, and Severus. Severus sighed. "Kaden, what was your decision?"  
  
Kaden felt like he had killed her himself as he shockingly said, "the potion."  
  
Severus nodded and pulled a vial from his robes. He tipped it down Hermione's throat and Kaden went into a whole new crying fit when her breathing became even shallower, indicating she was now comatose. Kaden's knees locked and he started to fall when his father caught him carried him to the bed next to Hermione's own.  
  
After Kaden cried for a long time in the presence of his family and Severus, he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note: Okay, here is the deal- I need names. Please, in a review suggest ONE/TWO girl names and ONE/TWO boy names. I am sure I will have enough suggestions without twenty from each of you! Please, if possible, put their MEANING beside them but you don't have to, just makes it easier for me.  
  
Also, I have never wrote a "Tear-jerker" part in a story and it was sort of hard for me to do. Tell me how many of you cried or came near to it. I know you are probably wanting to kill me for doing this but really I just felt I needed to do it! Anyway, review much! Thank you! 


	21. The Very Sad Chapter That I Couldn't Fig

Chapter Twenty-one  
  
Kaden did not leave his wife's bedside the entire week except to go to the bathroom. But he didn't have to do that much, he was only eating and drinking enough to stay alive, he was threatened to eat that. He looked tired because he didn't sleep and very pale because he would not go out of the room. His friends and family could do nothing but look on.  
  
Severus, Draco, Lucius, and Albus tried their best to get the young man out but they had no success. They were almost positive that even if Draco ran in with his hair on fire Kaden wouldn't look away from his wife's face. He didn't speak to them either. They would try to talk to him but he would do nothing but look at her.  
  
It was the day before Hermione's day to wake that the bomb dropped. The door opened and in walked the parents of Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Yvette ran to her son-in-law's side and looked down at Hermione. Tears were falling down her face. She put one hand on Kaden's shoulder who jerked at the contact, he looked up.  
  
Yvette, who had been informed of Kaden's ignorance of the existence around him, cried harder when Kaden stood, offering his seat. "Why are you letting me sit here? Why didn't you ignore me like everyone else?"  
  
Kaden closed his eyes and sighted. "Because you and Andrew are the only ones that ever came close to loving her as much as I do." Andrew came and stood beside his son-in-law and Kaden turned to him.  
  
"Kaden, I know you love our daughter and I am happy that you are by her side unwaveringly, it shows a great deal of love. But," Andrew grasped Kaden's shoulders, "Tomorrow you will have a child to take care of, a living breathing human to take care of, you have to be healthy enough for the baby."  
  
Tears fell down Kaden's face, "I can't do it without her."  
  
Andrew smiled sadly. "I know it doesn't seem that way. I know it seems like when she dies all the love that you have will die with her, but...this child...it is something that you and Hermione made together. The baby is a PART of Hermione, and that means it already has your love. It will be hard being a single father, but you have people to help you. Whenever Yvette and I can help we will. And Lucius, Severus, Draco and Felicia will help also. You have people to help carry the burden. But you have to be strong, if not for yourself, for the child of the woman you love."  
  
Kaden squeezed his eyes shut trying and failing to hold back the new tears welling in his eyes, "How can you take this so well?"  
  
"I realize that this is no one's fault except for Lord Voldemort. I realize that this is the best choice for Hermione and you that she can make. I will accept that, even if I don't want to."  
  
Kaden slowly nodded his head as he looked at his feet. "I just...I don't want her to leave."  
  
"As long as you have this child she will never completely be gone. She will always be with you, even if you don't realize it."  
  
Kaden turned when he felt arms wrap around him. Yvette was looking at him with tears falling down her face. "Kaden, you are always going to be family. You will always be welcomed in our home."  
  
Kaden nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Please, call me Yvette or mum."  
  
Kaden nodded. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"  
  
Yvette burst into tears. "No. Albus told us she will only be awake for the birth and at the most 30 minutes after it. I...We want you to spend that time with her. We will be here for the... after the birth though."  
  
Kaden nodded again. Andrew hugged him and Yvette kissed his cheek. They then walked over to Hermione's bed side. Yvette kissed her daughter's cheek, "Goodbye, Hermione," and walked out of the room.  
  
Andrew walked up to his little girl and pulled her comatose body into his arms. "Goodbye, my beloved daughter, may the angels be with you. I love you." He then kissed her, laid her back down and walked out of the infirmary. Kaden fell down on his knees next to the bed and grasped Hermione's hand.  
  
"For you, my love, I live only for you." He cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Kaden was sitting in his normal chair. He looked carefully at the tranquil Hermione, waiting for any sign of her waking up. He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders and back. He stood and turned around to see his father, brother, and best friend looking at him.  
  
All three men had tears running down their faces as they looked at him. Felicia stood in the back ground, looking out of place. Draco spoke first, "We came to...say goodbye."  
  
Kaden nodded. Severus walked over to the bed first. He leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Goodbye, Hermione." He then hugged Kaden and went to stand at the back of the room, next to the door.  
  
Lucius came next. He did the same as Severus and said, "Goodbye, daughter I never had, my beloved Hermione." He kissed Kaden on the cheek and walked out of the infirmary.  
  
Draco and Felicia walked up together. The kissed her cheeks and mumbled their good-byes before leaving behind a broke Kaden. Severus walked back up and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Kaden, she will be waking up within the next half hour. At the first sign, yell for Poppy. She is in her office. Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Kaden shook his head negatively. Severus kissed his cheek and walked out, looking despairingly at Kaden.  
  
Kaden took his customary seat and picked Hermione's hand up. He put his other hand on his wife's swelled stomach. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was feeling his hand tugged. He looked up to see Hermione waking and then noticed the water on the sheets. He yelled. "POPPY! QUICK!"  
  
Poppy Pomphrey ran into the room and looked at Hermione. Hermione was already in pain from the contractions. Kaden cried as he saw her smile at him. She pulled him toward her by his hand and kissed him. "I love you." Kaden replied with the same response.  
  
Two hours of crying and screaming later a new kind of crying entered the room. A baby's squeal erupted, startling Kaden. A second later a baby was placed in the rapidly tiring Hermione's arms. The baby was beautiful. She had platinum blonde hair, fair skin, and an angular nose and jawbone, like the Malfoy's. But her hair was curly and she had the same brown, almond shaped eyes as her mother. She had her mother's much daintier hands, feet and fingers also. Hermione smiled. "She is beautiful, the light of my heart." Poppy walked out to record that the baby was born on July 3rd, the baby's weight and other information. The baby was completely healthy.  
  
Kaden nodded and kissed his tired wife. Then the sinking thoughts entered his head. He fell to his knees still grasping Hermione's hand. "Please don't leave me!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I am sorry, Kaden. It is my time. I am getting sleepier. But I promise I will never truly be gone. Our daughter is very special. Take care of her and you will be taking care of me."  
  
"I can't do this alone." He cried.  
  
"Yes, you can. You will be fine. You will be the wonderful father you are destined to be."  
  
"Please, just..."  
  
"Kade, love, I must go. I am getting....a lot sleepier."  
  
"Are you hurting?"  
  
Hermione shook her head softly. "No, I just see all this...light. Kaden, name her.....Luciana Aradia. I have a...feeling, had a...dream. Name her that, it is her...destiny."  
  
"Of course, love. But it doesn't matter, you can name her and tomorrow you can wake up and..."  
  
"Kade, love, I...must...go. It is...my time..."  
  
"NO! Hermione, I love you!" Kaden was hysterical, almost ready to shake her to keep her awake and with him.  
  
"I love you too, Kaden. More than you will...ever know. Live you life and at the chance of love...take it. Do it for me, you and our daughter. Please. It's....fate." Hermione shut her eyes for a second.  
  
"I will never love anyone but you!"  
  
"Don't...say that, you...will, you have my...permission. Please, goodbye, I love you." Her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Kaden leaned down and kissed her lips. She responded vaguely but he kept kissing her, getting every bit of response from her that he could. She pulled back when she stopped responding to see her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. "I love you, Hermione, so much." He then put his head on the bed and cried, holding her still hand, and listening to the silence of only his breathing and his daughter's crying. It was too quiet.  
  
Poppy walked back in and tears fell down her face seeing that Hermione, still so young, had died.  
  
She walked over and started to pick up the crying baby of the still mother's body but a hand grabbed her wrist and she looked into the furious eyes of Kaden Malfoy. "Do not dare to touch MY daughter. I will be damned if you touch her."  
  
Poppy shrunk back. "Kaden, I won't hurt her." Why was Kaden saying that to her?  
  
"My wife is dead...you didn't save her. You will not touch my daughter." He then scooped up the crying baby and held her possessively to his chest. The baby stopped crying. He looked down at his daughter and smiled through his tears. "My darling, Luciana Aradia Malfoy, you will make your mother proud."  
  
Kaden Malfoy walked out with the sleeping babe in his arms. He walked past the sad faces of his family and friends without looking at them. He went straight to the nearest fireplace, in the library and picked up the floo powder. "Malfoy Victorian Nursery, Scotland!" He and his daughter were whisked away amongst the green flames. Kaden landed on his feet with Luciana in his arms, still sleeping. He walked over to the crib and put his daughter down. She sighed and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Kaden smiled and walked out and across to his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours later, Kaden was woke up due to a voice beckoning from downstairs and crying from the nursery. He ran across the hall and scooped Luciana into his arms before walked angrily down the stairs. Draco was at the bottom of the stairs looking around frantically. "KADEN?!"  
  
"What the HELL do you think you are doing?! You woke Luci up! Are you stupid?!"  
  
Draco looked up at his brother with a smile of relief. "Damn Kaden, you worried us."  
  
"Wait here, I am going to put Luci back to sleep." Kaden turned around and started to march up the stairs again when Draco called out to him.  
  
"Luci? Can I see her?"  
  
Kaden turned around and walked down the stairs. Draco smiled at him when he reached the ground floor. Kaden moved the blanket so that you could see the child's face and Draco smiled and teared up. "She is beautiful. A perfect mix of you and..."  
  
"Don't mention her name." Kaden said, seriously.  
  
Draco gulped. "Well, she is beautiful. You know you had us worried don't you?! A half-hour after she is born, you take her and run off!"  
  
"Poppy wasn't going to lay a hand on her. She is fine. I am taking her to St. Mungo's today for her shots and check-up."  
  
Draco nodded. "Do you have the milk to feed her?"  
  
Kaden nodded. "Yes, we decided to keep plenty of formula in the house in case Her...she wasn't home. We have plenty." He looked down and his daughter and kissed her cheek.  
  
"So, what is her name?"  
  
Kaden smiled again. "Luciana Aradia Malfoy. It was Her...last wish."  
  
Draco nodded. "Well, can I come with you to put her back to sleep?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco followed Kaden up the stairs. "Can you hold Luci while I make her bottle?" Kaden asked.  
  
Draco smiled and took Luci out of her father's arms. He spent the next minute being instructed to hold Luci exactly how he was holding her in the first place. Kaden was making the bottle while Draco cooed at his niece. "I am your Uncle Draco. Can you say Uncle Draco, Luci?"  
  
Kaden snorted. "She isn't even a day old! Of course she can't say 'Uncle Draco', idiot."  
  
Draco sneered. "No matter, you are still my little Luce-Luce."  
  
"Her name is LUCIANA, to be called that or LUCI. Do not call my intelligent daughter 'LUCE-LUCE'."  
  
Draco sneered again. "So, what are you going to do come September?"  
  
Kaden spun and glared at him. "Until she is five, I am going to live here. I will not work and just take care of her. I have enough money. After that, it all depends."  
  
Draco nodded. "If you want, I could stay here with you for a while."  
  
Kaden nodded. "That sounds good. I could probably use the help."  
  
"Kade? Why aren't you acting upset?"  
  
Kaden's mask fell for a moment before he regained it. "I need to be strong for Luci."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I know it is a short chapter. I am sorry, too, I really am. I am going to do a time jump into the next chapter. Luci will be five. I hope I wrote this well and I am sorry for the shortness, really. But this  
was a very hard chapter to write. I hope you like it okay though.  
  
I know I didn't use any of your choices for names. I chose the name Luciana Aradia because of its meaning and it sounded pretty. Here is the  
best way that I can pronounce how to say it. (Lucy-on-uh Uh-ray-dee-uh) Luciana means light or illuminating, I am meaning it more as light though and Aradia is the Goddess of Witches. I thought it was fitting. It will fit even better with the plot for the possible sequel I am thinking up. I hope  
that all of you like my choice. I really did like some of your names though. I really liked "Blade" it was suggested by one of you but I wanted it to be a girl. I also really liked the name Claudia but it means "lame" so... I thought that Brayden was cute but...again the girl thing. Someone suggested Holly. I love the name but I have a cousin that I uhmm...don't love named Holly and didn't want to name a character I am supposed to like  
after someone that I...don't like.  
  
Anyway, thanks for all of the suggestions.  
  
ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: I am getting tired of writing my new story  
Turn Back Time. I have tried to do a time travel before and it failed miserably. I am going to allow one of you to take it and write on it under you own name if you want to. Just tell me in a review or, better, email me at Dracos_girl8706@yahoo.com and tell you what you plan to do with it. I will be happy to give suggestions if you want and beta read it for you. But I want a DEVOTED writer to take it. So I would like to read something to  
have completed or send/post a one shot for me to read. I know I am demanding but I want it put into good hands. Understand? R/W/R!- Draco's  
girl8706 


	22. Growing Up for Adults and Children

Chapter 22 (I think)  
  
Kaden lifted up his two year old in his arms and swung her around. "Hello, beautiful! Sleep well?"  
  
Luci giggled and continued to suck on her pacifier. He started to blow raspberries on her stomach when a voice interrupted him. "Oh, VERY mature, Kade!" Kaden turned around and stuck a tongue out at his brother, naturally. Draco snorted. Felicia slapped his arm.  
  
Draco and Felicia had married the previous winter. It was now August, over two years after...her...death. Kaden still didn't talk about it. Felicia was now glaring at her husband and broke Kaden from his thoughts when she said, "I think it is adorable!"  
  
Lucius smiled. "Me too. Draco, you don't remember all the raspberries I blew on your stomach as a baby?" Draco blushed and shook his head. Lucius smirked, evilly.  
  
"Now, let me see my Luci-poo!" Lucius reached for the giggling toddler. He lifted Luci from Kaden's arms. Kaden smirked. "Ahh...isn't that sweet. Luci-poo is holding Luci-poo."  
  
Lucius glared. Then Felicia cried out in a tone that could be described not differently than childish, "LUCI!" She reached her arms towards Luci who quickly responded.  
  
Luci stuck out her pudgy arms and dropped her pacifier out of her mouth when she said, "MAMA!"  
  
You could have heard a pin drop. Kaden, composing himself, walked over to Lucius and snatched his daughter up before walking out of the nursery.  
  
Lucius, Draco, and Felicia looked at each other. Draco muttered, "Oh my god!"  
  
Felicia sighed. "I know she didn't mean it. She just saw me as a female and, as such, a mother figure, Kaden shouldn't be so upset about it."  
  
Lucius sighed. "Yes, it is. That was her first word. Her first word was not 'daddy' as Kaden was hoping. It was 'mama', and she said that to someone who is NOT her mother, her dead mother."  
  
Felicia and Draco looked at each other. They then muttered at the same time, "Oh shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Kaden feeding Luci. Kaden had tears flowing down his cheeks. Lucius walked over to the table at sat in front of his son. "Kaden?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, dad." Kaden said, stubbornly.  
  
Lucius sighed. "It isn't Luci's or Felicia's fault. Luci looked at Felicia as the only female, mother-like figure in her life and responded to her as such. And Felicia, most definitely, didn't TEACH Luci to call her that."  
  
Kaden sighed. "I know. It's just...I wanted daddy to be her first word. I am her dad and I wanted her to call ME first. And it hurts even worse is the person she called "mama" isn't her mother at all. She will never know Herm...her mother."  
  
"I know, son. I hate to bring this up but...at least you were here to see her first word; you called James and Lily by mama and daddy. Each time it felt like having mine and Narcissa's hearts ripped out. I was "Uncle Luce" and each time you said it was like the worst torture possible."  
  
"But you eventually got me back!"  
  
"Yes, and that is where it is different for you. Luci will never get...Hermione back. But that doesn't mean that she won't think of Hermione as her mother. I am sure that you think of both Lily and Narcissa as mother, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Kaden mumbled.  
  
"And that is fine. But even though you call Lily "mother" you still think of Narcissa as your mother, no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it is practically the same situation. Just be happy that Felicia is around to BE a mother figure. Trust me, you WILL appreciate it. And so will the young men that she dates." Lucius said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
Kaden sighed. "Yes, but I don't think I have EVER been so angry in my life. Except for when...well...Luci's birthday. That was the best and worst day of my life, all at one time."  
  
Lucius nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to behave any differently." He then got up and hugged his son."  
  
They were interrupted when a small voice said "dada", Kaden broke away with a grin. "I think I will be okay." He then lifted Luci in his arms and kissed her before spinning her around. While Lucius said, "Can you say granddaddy? Come on, say granddaddy!" Lucius then started making faces at her to get her to speak. Luci giggled at her grandfather.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaden had just put Luci down for the night when he thought of the days events. He sighed, "I need to apologize to Felicia." He walked over to the mantle and threw some powder into the fireplace. "Felicia Malfoy!"  
  
Felicia's head came into view and she smiled sympathetically. "Yes, Kaden?"  
  
"Felicia, can you come through for a little while?" Felicia nodded her head and stepped through the fireplace. "What did you need to see me about?"  
  
Kaden signaled her to sit down. He then sat in his chair across from her. "I...need to apologize. I overreacted earlier, about Luci."  
  
Felicia shook her head. "No, I am sorry. I didn't know she would call me that but I am sorry that she called me 'mama'."  
  
Kaden sighed. "Actually, that is something I want to talk to you about. Well, you see....Her, my wife is dead. I think I can be a decent father, I hope so anyway. But...she does need a motherly figure. I had no right to blow up like that to you. You are like a mother to her. I want her to call you Aunt Felicia, of course, but...I do want you to be a motherly figure in her life. I know that some things she won't be comfortable talking to me about. I am sure there are some things I won't want to talk to her about. I...guess what I am trying to say is...please be the person she can talk to. She will never have a mother's love and I think it would be good to have you there."  
  
Felicia had tears in her eyes. "I will talk to her about whatever she wants me to. I will be there for her, I already planned on it. I love you and Luci very much and whatever either of you aren't comfortable with...send her to me. I will talk to her."  
  
Kaden nodded and stood. He offered his hand to Felicia and helped her stand. "Well...thank you, really. You have no idea what this means to me. That is all I needed to talk to you about. Anything you would like to talk to me about?"  
  
Felicia shook her head. "No, not that I can think of. I am going to go home to Draco." She kissed Kaden on the cheek. "Goodnight." She walked towards the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. She said her destination and before she stepped into the fireplace she turned. "By the way, Kaden, you are going to be a wonderful father, you already are." Then she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*3 Years Later * ~  
  
True to her word, Felicia was like a second-mother to Luci. She and Luci talked about anything Luci wanted to. They were very close. But...Luci didn't grow up with a perfect relationship with her father.  
  
When Luci started to ask Kaden about her mother, he shied off. He would always refer her to Felicia. In fact, he backed off completely. He was VERY distant with Luci. He was silent whenever someone mentioned Hermione.  
  
So, Luci went to her Aunt Felicia to learn about her mother. Her aunt would tell her anything she could but...it wasn't the same. Kaden still knew Hermione a lot better. Kaden didn't shower Luci with "I love you's" He, of course, showed he cared. It was all material. Luci's room was full of toys and trinkets. She also had a playroom, not to mention a toy box in the living room. He hugged her and kissed her forehead when she went to bed each night but other than that, he barely touched her.  
  
The family and Severus hated that Kaden was so distant with Luci. He was basically the same with them, if they didn't mention Hermione. They had all tried talking to him, every one of them, about his relationship with Luci. He never listened.  
  
Draco and Felicia, one day, invited Severus, Kaden, Luci, and Lucius to dinner. Draco looked like he was on the verge of tears the entire time. After dinner, Porgy, one of their house elves, took Luci off to play. The rest went into the living room to talk. They were all seated when Felicia stood. "Kaden, we have all tried to talk to you about this, dozen of times. It is time that this was finished. You are going to have to start talking to Luci about Hermione; you have to get close with her! I am not her mother!"  
  
Kaden stood, his face pale. "I am sorry that I am uncomfortable talking about Luci's mother. It is a sensitive subject for me. But you have done very well speaking to her about it and since you are here she learns everything about Hermione. She doesn't need me to tell her!"  
  
Draco now had tears running down his face. He stood and walked out of the room, quickly. Kaden snorted. "What's his problem?" Lucius and Severus looked questioningly at Felicia.  
  
Felicia sighed. "I recently went to the doctor. I have been getting sick, especially in the mornings. I thought that I was pregnant. My stomach is cramped up and my hands have been shaking. Kaden....I won't always be there for Luci. I am....well, I have Ruthenius Disease. They can't do anything for it, I am incurable. I am going to be dead in six months."  
  
The remaining three men's eyes grew wide. "What?" Severus said, in a near whisper.  
  
Felicia nodded. "I am dying. You have to talk to Luci; I won't be here for much longer."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six months later, Felicia was dead. She had died very slowly but not in very much pain. She was bed-ridden in the 4th month. Luci didn't really understand what was happening. She was just sad that her Aunt Felicia was sick. She did understand what it meant when her granddaddy told her that her aunt was dead. Aunt Felicia had explained all about her mother dying. She did similar to Kaden; she shut herself off from the world. She wouldn't talk to anyone.  
  
Draco, Severus, and Lucius had all tried to get her to speak. She wouldn't though. After two weeks and only 3 words from his daughter, Kaden decided to have a go.  
  
Luci was in her room, playing with her doll when Kaden entered. She turned to look at him when he walked in and then went back to playing. He walked over and asked her to come sit on the bed. The five year old did as she was asked.  
  
Kaden sat down next to his daughter. He sighed. "Luci, I...know that I haven't really talked to you about...anything. It is because....Luci, when your mother died, it tore me up. I tried to act normal at first. Then...when you were two you said your first word. You called Aunt Felicia 'mama'. I got very upset. That night I called Felicia over to apologize for being rude to her. She said she would talk to you about whatever you needed to, whatever we were uncomfortable talking about with each other. I took her up on it." Luci was looking at him now, tears were in her eyes.  
  
"Well...I really took advantage of it. I distanced myself from you, stopped playing with you as much. I left it all up to your aunt. But...I was wrong. Shutting myself off from you was a big mistake. I should have talking to you, told you about your mother. I broke a promise to her that I would. She made me promise to always tell you about her, did you know?" Luci shook her head negatively. Kaden nodded.  
  
"Well, I did. And now, you are doing the same thing. I know you miss your aunt. I understand, believe me. I have lost two mothers, a father, a wife, and...well, a lot of people. You were supposed to have a brother; he died when your mother was hurt. The poison killed him. And, well, you can't shut yourself off, it is bad for you. I have a deal for you."  
  
Luci looked up to him, mentally asking him to go on. "I say, we talk to each other. I know I have a lot of time to make up for but...I want to be a good father to you. What do you say?"  
  
Luci smiled and grabbed him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, daddy."  
  
Kaden smiled, tears were running down his face, "I love you to Luci." He could feel Luci's grin on his skin. "Luci, do you know what your full name is?"  
  
"Luciana Aradia Malfoy." She responded, confidently.  
  
"Yes," Kaden smiled. "Your mother picked that name out, right after you were born and before she....died. She told me to name to Luciana Aradia. I was confused at first, but then I looked up what it meant. It means 'Light Goddess of Witches.'"  
  
Luci smiled. "Why did she name me that?"  
  
Kaden smiled. "I am not completely sure. She told me she had a dream and that you were destined to be named that. It was her dying wish." Luci smiled through her tears and kissed her daddy's cheek.  
  
The rest of the night they talked about Hermione. Kaden was just in the middle of telling her about their second year and Hermione's "CATastrophe" (AN: I know it is corny.) with the polyjuice potion when he noticed that his daughter had fallen asleep in his lap.  
  
Kaden suddenly felt a strange feeling in his heart. He realized it as happiness; it took 5 years to get it back. He covered his daughter up and as he walked out the door, remembering all the times he had seen Felicia with Luci asleep in her lap, he thought that things, for the first time, were finally going right.  
  
~*~*~*~Authors Note: Okay! First, Happy Valentine's Day! Second, I wrote this baby chapter as a sort of interlude. Someone said they wanted a baby chapter. This is it. Third, I am glad you like the name I chose. Fourth, I am going to trash Turn Back Time unless someone takes it to write on it that I deem worthy. Email me at: Dracos_gir8706@yahoo.com. I want to know your author name so I can read some of your stuff. If you are new please write out a quick one shot. I want the best for it because it is an original idea and I want a dedicated writer. If I don't have an answer by next weeks postings it is in the garbage! See ya!~*~*~*~ 


	23. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 23  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! You got a letter, daddy!" Luci ran through the house, almost knocking her poor uncle over.  
  
"LUCI! Watch out where you are going!" Draco growled, relieved that the scalding coffee he was carrying hadn't been knocked on to him. He was almost in the kitchen when Luci's pet got in the way. Hex, Luci's black cat tripped Draco who spilled his coffee all over his pants. Draco, of course, screamed loudly. "STUPID CAT!"  
  
The past two years had been hell on Draco. Since Felicia had died, Kaden started talking about Hermione to Luci. But it was still rare. He still didn't like to talk about it. He would always get uncomfortable. In fact, he seemed to try to pretend she didn't exist, unless Luci asked. Draco noticed he never took his wedding band off though. He hadn't taken off his either. But every time Hermione was mentioned Kaden would twirl the ring on his left hand. He twirled in like a hula-hoop, over and over.  
  
Last year, Draco had sold his house. He complained that it was never the same without Felicia around. He had tried living with Lucius, but found his father's nagging insufferable. So he found himself in the home of his brother and niece.  
  
Now, almost everything Luci wanted to know about her mother or anything about her father's past was told to her by...her Uncle Draco. Draco was always insanely nervous when he talked about Hermione to Luci. He didn't want to make her, or her father, upset.  
  
Kaden had become a VERY protective father. He had not worked at all and spent all the time he could with Luci, Draco, Severus, and his father. He had started off with plenty of money. But after taking care of his daughter, and spoiling her, and family his vault had gotten smaller.  
  
Sure, the Malfoy's still had PLENTY of money. Probably too much, to be honest. But Lucius would not let Kaden touch a single knut of it. This was, perhaps, Lucius's way of getting Kaden out of his hole and back into social life, maybe with a JOB.  
  
Draco sat in his chair at the kitchen table pondering all that had happened in the last year. He was startled when his brother interrupted him from his thoughts. "Draco? Was Luci calling me? I thought I heard her yelling for me."  
  
Draco smiled at his brother. "Yes, she was calling for you. You have a letter that I think she wants to hand deliver."  
  
Kaden nodded and sat at his seat across from Draco. He started to help himself to some coffee when Luci ran in. Her seven year old self was always exuberant and happy. She was also very cunning and attention seeking. She was a born Slytherin and Kaden would give ALL his money away if she was put in any other house when she started Hogwarts. "DADDY! There is a letter for you! Where were you?"  
  
Kaden smiled at his daughter. She reminded him so much of...her mother. She was always smiling and laughing. Luci ran over and held the letter in front of her as if it were some kind of trophy. "Daddy, it is from Hogwarts, it is their seal! I think it is MY Hogwarts letter!" Luci smiled as if waiting to be praised.  
  
Kaden chuckled while Draco looked sympathetically at his niece. "Sorry, love, you have a few more years before you get your Hogwarts letter." Luci pouted. Kaden plucked the letter from his daughter's small hands and opened it.  
  
He sighed upon seeing what was inside.  
  
Dear Kaden,  
I am starting to wonder if it is even worth the parchment to send this to you every year. I am, of course, inquiring to you coming to fill the Transfiguration post. Minerva is tired of waiting for you to come and is anxiously awaiting your arrival.  
Kaden, it has been SEVEN years. I think that we need to let Minerva go. She has stayed only so that YOU could succeed her when it was time. But, really, I want to you come work here. It is time to get out of the house. Luci is, of course, welcome to come also. We will even watch, and tutor, her while you are teaching. Along with your acceptance of the position we will offer you Head of Slytherin House. Severus, as you know, is still working on lycanthropy potion and says he is too busy to fulfill the duties.  
Please consider this at once and accept.  
  
Sincerely and in anxious anticipation of your acceptance, Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore.  
  
Kaden sighed. Draco looked at him questioningly. "What did it say?"  
  
Kaden propped his chin on his arms. "The same thing it always does. He wants me to be Transfiguration professor. He is offering to tutor and watch Luci, with Minerva, while I am working. He also is offering me Slytherin Head of House."  
  
"So Severus is still tied up with the werewolf potion?" Kaden nodded.  
  
"Daddy? Are you going to take the job?" Luci asked anxiously.  
  
"I doubt it, sweetheart. Do you really want me to? I wouldn't be spending much time with you!" Kaden said, hoping his daughter would work out his problems.  
  
Luci instead, smiled. "Yea! I can learn magic with Uncle Albus!"  
  
Kaden started to repeatedly hit his head on the table. Draco sighed. "Luci, leave me and your father alone for a moment?"  
  
Luci nodded and ran out of the room, after scooping up a recently awakened and irritated Hex. Draco smiled at the cat's yowling before turning to Kaden.  
  
"Kaden, you need to take this job. You need the money."  
  
Kaden scoffed. "I have PLENTY of money."  
  
Draco sighed. "I didn't want to resort to this."  
  
"What?" Kaden growled.  
  
Draco frowned and pulled out a Gringott's statement. "They sent YOUR statement to me. I freaked out when I saw. I thought I was going bankrupt!" Kaden grabbed the statement from Draco and looked at the amount. He then double checked the name; sure enough it was a statement for him. He then sighed.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice but to take the job." Draco smiled at his brother and stood.  
  
"Well, I am going to go play with Luci while you write your acceptance letter!"  
  
Kaden sighed as he walked to his study. He sat at his ebony desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Albus,  
I will accept the position as Transfiguration Professor and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please reply with the date and time I should arrive.  
  
Regards,  
  
Kaden Xavier Malfoy  
  
He whistled and his fastest owl, Houdini flew into the room. "This goes to Hogwarts, Houdini. Make it snappy?" Houdini hooted in compliance and flew out of the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On August 28th, Kaden and Luci rode the Hogwarts Express back to Kaden's ex-sanctuary. Because there were much fewer teachers than students, Severus, Luci, and Kaden had a compartment to themselves. Luci was asleep in "Uncle Sev's" lap. Severus had been overjoyed when he heard that Kaden was FINALLY taking the job. Severus had mellowed drastically since he had been detected as a spy for working with Kaden Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort, surprisingly, had told no one that Kaden was really Harry Potter. He simply demanded that the death eater's capture him. They, of course, hadn't succeeded. Because of the secrecy, few people knew that Kaden Malfoy and Harry Potter were one and the same.  
  
"Sev, who all is still working here?" Kaden asked.  
  
Severus sighed. "Filch, me, Lupin, and Hagrid are still here. Vector and Hooch are still around somewhere, as well as Flitwick. Other than that, you are Transfiguration; Hannah Abbot-Boot is Ancient Runes, Neville Longbottom, unfortunately, is under control of Herbology. Binns was replaced by Terry Boot, Divination is run my Fleur Delacour's cousin from America, Trinity Delacour. Fleur, herself, is in charge of Muggle Studies."  
  
"TRELAWNY LEFT! HALLEJULAH!" Kaden almost shouted.  
  
Severus laughed. "Yes, she left. Trinity is okay though. Not really my type, I don't like the dark looking girls. Fleur, however..."  
  
Kaden snorted and then started laughing. "What?" Severus asked, crossly.  
  
"EXTRA-EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! SEVERUS SNAPE HAS A LOVE LIFE AND HAS HIS EYES SET ON...FFFLLEEUURR DDEELLAAACOUUUURRRRR!" Severus glared at Kaden.  
  
When they finally did arrive at Hogwarts, Kaden moved into his room. One of his neighbors was Severus, which was useful as Luci really liked her "dear" uncle. He spent the next three days in his room, house elves brought food. He was finishing his lesson plans and getting settled in. He was also very grumpy, so Luci was up at Uncle Albus's office most of the time, if not with Uncle Sev or in Aunt Minnie's quarters. Minerva, who was, in reality, married to Albus, was still going to live at the school and help out with Luci when needed.  
  
Kaden was just putting his quill down when the door opened. Minerva and Luci walked in. "Hey Min." Kaden acknowledged. Luci came and jumped into his lap.  
  
Minerva smiled. "Nice to have you back, Kaden. You do know what time it is, don't you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Minerva smiled. "You don't think that I showed the first years to the Great Hall to be sorted for fun, did you? No, no. It has been a tradition since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin that the Gryffindor or Slytherin Head of House brings and introduces the first years. Seeing as Neville will get lost and both heads stepped down, we are going to start with you, me and Severus decided. For the next seven glorious years, you get to bring them, then Neville. You have to go meet them at the docks."  
  
Kaden groaned. "Damn."  
  
Minerva gasped. "MR. MALFOY! I do believe your daughter is within hearing distance of your FOUL language."  
  
Kaden snorted. "Luci, don't ever say that word." Minerva growled and sneered. Kaden then stood. "So, who's watching Luci tonight?"  
  
Luci immediately hugged her father and started pouting. "Please, daddy, I want to go to the sorting, please, daddy, I love you!"  
  
Kaden snorted. "That trick might work on your Grandmother but it will NOT work on me."  
  
Minerva snorted. "Sure, Kaden, I have heard horror stories about how much you spoil her from Yvette!" Hermione's parents had made good friends with some members of the staff and they spoke often. Kaden and Luci didn't get to visit them much because they lived all the way in Bath and they were busy. They usually visited every couple months though.  
  
"I am NOT that bad! And you can't go to the sorting, Luci, you aren't old enough. You will say with Aunt Minnie."  
  
Luci glared at her father. "I don't love you anymore!" And started to storm off.  
  
Kaden started to apologize and let her come when Minerva grabbed his arm. "Kaden, don't let her come. She is testing you!"  
  
Kaden breathed in deep and nodded. "Okay."  
  
He then spoke loud enough so that Luci could hear. "Well, Min, I will be back after the sorting."  
  
"Okay, Kaden, see you later." Minerva said with a smile. Kaden walked out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaden took a deep breath and led the first years into the room. None of the teaching staff had really seen him. He had been to busy doing lesson plans. The head's of houses had seen him during meetings. So he had seen Neville, Flitwick, and Fleur Delacour. When he walked into the Great Hall he was surprised to see all eyes not on the students, they were all looking at him. He went and took his place next to the stool and started calling out names. He didn't recognize any of the students but he did recognize most of the staff. He then took his seat and looked for familiar faces. Vector was talking to Hagrid and Lupin was speaking to Dumbledore. Kaden was between Severus and an empty chair. But he had no one to speak to because Severus was too busy flirting with Fleur who was sitting next to him.  
  
Dumbledore stood and called for attention. When everyone was looking at him he started, "Good evening students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You know the normal rules, no staying out past curfew and do not enter the Forbidden Forest. This year, Professor Lupin has come back from some business he had elsewhere. We also have a new teacher amongst us. He is taking over Transfiguration and Head of Slytherin House. Please welcome Professor Malfoy."  
  
Not many people clapped for him. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs mostly because they thought he was a loyal death eater- being a Malfoy. The Slytherins didn't cheer for him, their head of house; because a lot of them KNEW he wasn't a loyal death eater. Kaden smiled as Severus patted his back.  
  
"Well students, I suppose that is..." Albus was cut off when the doors opened and the Divination professor walked in. Harry felt his jaw drop and he then felt Severus lift it, while laughing at him. Trinity Delacour. She was tall, very tall. She was gorgeous. She was nearing 6 foot in height with waist-length black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was blushing as she walked up to the high table. Kaden heard Albus say, "Get caught up in a premonition?"  
  
He saw her nod as she took the empty seat, next to him. He felt his face grow hot as she looked at him. "Hello, I am Trinity Delacour. Who are you?"  
  
Kade faltered before answering. "I'm, uh, my name is Kaden Malfoy, and I am taking over the Transfiguration position."  
  
Trinity smiled. "Yes, I met your daughter. She is very well behaved and sweet. You and your wife must be proud."  
  
Kaden looked down at his plate. "My wife died the day Luci was born."  
  
Trinity covered her mouth. "I am so sorry about that. I had no idea. Oh gods, I am so stupid."  
  
Kaden smiled. "It isn't a problem. You had no way of knowing."  
  
Trinity nodded and smiled. "Thank you and....welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
They continued the meal in silence, when all of the sudden Trinity dropped her fork. Kaden looked over to see her looking at him with unfocused eyes. He waved his hand in front of her but she just stared on. He just kept looking at her until she shook her head and her eyes refocused. She looked at him and immediately stood. "Excuse me, please." She then left the hall in a hurry, glancing back at him with a frightened look.  
  
Severus nudged him. "What did you do? Grab her arse?" Kaden shrugged his shoulders, confused.  
  
*~*~*~* Author's Note: Oh yes, in case you are wondering I do have an ending to the story still to lay out. I think it will be done shortly though, for me anyway. I can't just make Voldemort disappear people. Yes, Trinity is a REAL seer and will be an important character. I might have a sequel lined up for the story but if I DO then it will not be some LONG thing like this. I am thinking 10 chapters maximum.  
  
Turn Back Time.....I am happy that some of you felt like you wanted to take it on but...I can't let you have it. I am sorry. I am not saying you are a bad writer, because I am not that good anyway, it would be contradictory. It is just A LOT harder to write on someone else's story. I want a strong story and I think the only way it can be its best is for me to write it. I might pick back up on it later but for now it is indefinitely stalled. 


	24. A New Prophecy

Chapter 24

            Kaden looked toward the middle of the head table and saw Dumbledore looking curiously at the door the divination teacher had just walked through.  Dumbledore suddenly looked at him and nodded.  Kaden silently got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  

            He soon found himself in the room just down the hall from his in the dungeons.  He knocked and was quite surprised when the door opened before he had even knocked the second time.  Trinity answered the door with a frown.  "Well, I can't lie and say I wasn't expecting you, Professor Malfoy.  Come in."

            Kaden walked inside.  On the coffee table were two cups of tea waiting for someone.  Trinity went and picked up a cup and started to sip.  "Were you expecting someone?  I don't mean to intrude."

            Trinity rolled her eyes. "Actually I was expecting you.  You drink yours black, no?"

            Kaden nodded absentmindedly.  "What do you mean you were expecting me?"

            Trinity sat down on the couch and motioned for him to do the same.  "Well, I know you saw me having a vision before I left the Great Hall.  When I was halfway here I had another of you coming and asking me what it was about."

            Kaden rolled his eyes this time.  "Come now, I have met no true diviners.  I don't think you are any different than all the frauds.  You knew I would come because you saw me look questioningly at you.  By the way, shouldn't you stay in the north tower?  There the magic won't 'cloud your eye'."  

            Trinity chuckled.  "I take it you didn't like Sybil much. But I am going to allow you to know what my vision was about.  It concerns you greatly.  Besides, it is more of a prophecy, honestly."

            Harry nodded skeptically.  Trinity smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.  "I let early so that I could write it down for you.  Here it is."  She handed the paper to him.  It was freshly written.  The ink wasn't even completely dry.  

            Kaden looked down and read the paper.  His eyes widened.  

_            The one born with the power to defeat the dark lord_

_            Has made his weapon, tis true._

_            It comes in the form of a sacrifice _

_            And it is the weapon he must use_

_            Though pain shall befall our savior_

_            He has held death in the palm of his hands_

_            And if he fights with his weapon_

_            The dark will be under HIS command_

_            But if he does not use his weapon       _

_            And fight as bravely as we have assumed_

_            A whole culture will break into darkness_

_            And the light shall be consumed_

_            He fights with the weapon of love_

_            Though he shall think he has none at all_

_            The weapon conceived of thy savior_

_            Together shall make the darkness fall_

_            Stay true to the tune of the heart's beating_

_            Give a sacrifice that will melt another's soul_

_            This is the only way to beat the darkness_

_            Or you, in darkness, shall fall._

_            Take heed, mighty savior of lion's den_

_            Be careful and let love revive thee again_

_            The lives of others are in thy hands_

_            To ruin, to save, to end and begin._

            Harry looked up from the paper into the eyes of Trinity.  She was once again staring off into space.  He waited patiently until she snapped out of it.  "How did you know who I was?"

            Trinity smiled.  "I did not know who you were, I assumed a Mr. Kaden Malfoy.  But with the expression on your face I am assuming you are Mr.  Harry Potter in reality.

            Kaden nodded.  "I was born of that name but it was never me.  I am Kaden Malfoy.  And this is about me.  But I have not made a weapon."

            Trinity smiled mysteriously.  "That is for you to find out, it is your destiny.  But you have made a weapon."

            "Why can't you tell me?"

            "Because it isn't my place to do so."

            "Why did you give me this prophecy."

            Trinity smiled.  "I have a prophecy of my own.  I shall not tell you all of it yet.  In short, this was my destiny; you give you that sheet of paper.  I was destined to give a prophecy to the savior, I am fulfilling it.  It goes something akin to '_The honest diviner born of three, shall deliver a paper important to the savior.  He shall either save or ruin the world it is in his prophecy.  The day she gives it will be the time she was born, when the sun sets and the moon casts its stars.' _ There is more, but that is for another time."

"Why doesn't yours rhyme?"

            Trinity smiled.  "Not all of them do.  But this IS my prophecy; it was given to my mother by Cassandra Trelawney, one of the most powerful seers of the century."

            "How do you know it is about you?"  Harry asked.

            Trinity smiled.  "The honest diviner born of three?  My name IS three.  I also know it is me because look at the clock.  It is 6:48.  I gave this to you at 6:36.  That was the time that I was born.  And the sun has set, the moon has risen and stars are in the sky."

            "How did you know that I was the savior though?"

            Trinity smiled.  "A lucky guess…Harry."

            Kaden scowled.  "Please, do not call me by that name."

            Trinity nodded.  "Well you better go.  I believe at the moment Minerva is asleep on your couch and your daughter is on a chocolate high.  You might want to go get her cleaned up and relaxed."

            Kaden nodded and bid Trinity goodnight before walking out the door.  He didn't hear the next words that Trinity said after he left.  "_But she shall not only help save the world, she shall save the savior's heart and be the caretaker of the thing he sacrifices himself for.  True love as such will have never existed except in the form of fables and legends.  It will be strong to ward of evil and be eternal, in this life and on."  _Trinity smiled softly and went into her bedroom for a good night's sleep.

            *~*~*~*~*~*

            Kaden walked into his room to see, as predicted, a sleeping Minerva and a VERY hyper seven year old.  "DADDY!"  Kaden smiled and hugged his daughter before holding her at arms length.  He was completely serious when he said, "Clean your face and get to bed, now."  She didn't even question him just ran to the bathroom.  

            Kaden woke up Minerva and after apologizing for falling asleep, left quickly.  He then went to bed; the next day would be a very LONG day.

            *~*~*~*~*

            The first class of the next day was seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherin.  This was the kind of class he dreaded.  He walked into the classroom and told them to get their books out politely.  They kept talking.  He asked again, a little louder.  They still didn't shut up.  "ATTENTION!"  
  


            The class was silent in their seats.  "I suggest getting your BOOKS out.  There is PLENTY of time for TALKING AFTER CLASS.  You would do well to go to your seats and wait patiently for me to finish from now on.  NOW BE QUIET."

            The class waited with the books on their desks.  All except for two.  They had Weasley red hair and freckles.  He walked up to them and sneered.  "Mr. and Mr. Weasley, you would do well to get your books out."

            "Yes, Malfoy."  One of the twins said.

            "That is PROFESSOR Malfoy.  You would do well to call me by that title."

            The other twin sneered and piped up.  "We call people we RESPECT by 'Professor', you are a death eating Malfoy.  We don't have to listen to you.  You should be in Azkaban, Slytherin."

            Kaden bristled and was about to deduct house points when a Slytherin stood up.  "Weasel, just because we are Slytherins does NOT mean that we are death eaters and just because he is from a dark family doesn't make him dark.  Actually, my parents tell me that Lucius Malfoy was a spy on Voldemort.  I highly doubt his son is a death eater.  And if he is, why is Lucius Malfoy in perfect health?"

            Kaden smiled.  He looked at his Slytherin student and smiled.  "What is your name?"

            The Slytherin nodded before answering, "Sean Parkinson.  My father and sister are in Azkaban, for death eater activity.  They are guilty but that doesn't mean I am.  I am sorry for interrupting you, sir."

            Kaden smiled.  "I went to school with your sister, she wasn't the nicest.  By the way, twenty points to Slytherin for pointing out the obvious to these dunderheads.  And the Weasley twins are welcome to stay after class, at my insistence."  He glared as he looked down at the red heads.  The nodded and took out their books.  

            After class was over Kaden summoned the two Weasleys to his desk.  They followed him into his office and sat down in the chairs across from his desk. "I was just wondering why you are accusing me of death eater activity.  And how you would know such a thing if I were to begin with."

            "PROFESSOR Malfoy, we are accusing you because you are a Malfoy, it is common knowledge Malfoys are evil.  Everyone says so.  Besides our father told us you were."

            Kaden laughed.  "Who exactly is your father? I knew all of the Weasley boys and as far as I know, none of them have sons.  What are your names anyway?"

            "I am Ron, we were born illegitimately.  Our mother was killed in a death eater attack and we were taken in by our biological father, Billius Weasley."

            "How is Bill doing?  I haven't seen him in a long time."

            "He has never mentioned knowing you.  I am Arthur."

            "Well Ronald, Arthur, I think that you need to think before accusing someone of death eater activity.  If I am not mistaken, you have a relative that is one."

            Arthur laughed.  "And who is that?"

            "Your aunt Ginny?  She is a death eater isn't she?"

            Ronald paled and Arthur looked away.  "Sir, if you aren't a death eater or a family member, how do you know that?"

            "Well...I spied on Voldemort, I met Ginny.  I can also prove to you I am not a death eater.  Tell me, what is an easy way to prove someone isn't a death eater?"

            Arthur frowned. "Check for a dark mark?"

            "Precisely."  Kaden lifted both of his sleeves and revealed bare arms.  "I or my brother was never initiated.  My father was a spy.  I think that given your situation you should stop falsely accusing people of being death eaters.  I also advise you not to disrespect my position.  I shall be writing to your father about this.  And I will also be taking fifty points from Gryffindor.  That will be all."

            The boys nodded and stood.  "We apologize, Professor Malfoy."

            Kaden smiled.  "It is accepted.  Do you also want to know another reason I couldn't have been a death eater?"

            The boys nodded.  They were eager to hear about this interesting professor.  Kaden smiled.  "I am sure your father and uncles told you about your late uncle Ronald and his friends Harry and Hermione?"

            The boys nodded.  "Well, I married Hermione and we had a daughter together.  Voldemort caused her death; I would NEVER stand by a man who ruined my life."

            The boys looked at him sympathetically.  "We are sorry for suspecting you, professor."  Ronald said.

            Kaden nodded and shut the door to his office.  He then went to his fireplace and threw in some fire talk powder.  "SEVERUS SNAPE!"

            A sneering face soon appeared in the fire.  "WHAT?!  I AM KIND OF BUSY HERE!  FLEUR IS HERE!  IS IT IMPORTANT!?  I SWEAR YOU AND TRINITY ARE ALWAYS INTERRUPTING US!  GO SPEND TIME WITH HER!"  His face then disappeared.  Kaden sighed and walked down to the great hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            ATTENTION ALL READERS:  Please read and review.  Okay, I am going to start a new thing.  I have seen the done in two stories but I can't really remember which ones.  It is a HOUSE COMPETITION!  Please enter what you thought of the chapter and general review thoughts, the house you want to be in and the answers to the questions.  You will get five points for each correct answer.  I would enter a second choice if I were you.  I will only allow five people into each house, so if you really want to do it you need a second choice unless you try to enter a full house.  I don't know how this will work out; it's just a trial run.  Here are the questions:

1. Is there any other threat to Harry other that Voldemort?  Who?  (Cough *two* cough)

2. What is Harry's weapon?

3. How will the school react to Kaden's attitude in class?  Admired?  Love? Fear?  

4. What pseudo-main character will be killed by Voldemort in a fight?

5. Who will come talk to Kaden about him and Trinity?

6. Who do you want to come visit Kaden? Severus?  Draco? Lucius?  Someone else?  (this is just your opinion, no points are awarded.)

GOODLUCK!  Props and disclaimer to who ever thought of the House Competition thing!


	25. The Twinkle Diminishes

**_CHAPTER 25_**

            The next weeks went by peacefully.  He was a very strict teacher and not liked very much, but he was fair.  Most of the Slytherins loved him, or pretended that they did.  It was the night before the first Hogsmeade weekend when the unexpected happened.

            Kaden had been pondering his new feelings for a certain divination professor.  She was beautiful, that was without a doubt.  She got along great with Luci and would watch her when no one else could.  Kaden had found himself, many times, looking at her soft lips and wondering what it would feel like to kiss her.  He rolled his eyes and cursed himself before going to his liquor cabinet.  

            He spent the next two hours drinking away his thoughts of Trinity.  But it didn't work that well.  He was completely pissed by the time he decided to go to bed.  He walked into his bedroom to discover her couldn't sleep once he lied down.  He was happy that Albus was watching Luci tonight.  It would be embarrassing for his daughter to see him drunk.  

            _He was almost asleep when the clock struck __midnight__.  The chimes of the grandfather clock bothered him so badly that there was no chance of sleep.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  When he removed his hands and looked towards the door he screamed._

_            Standing in the doorway was…Hermione.  He clutched his chest and drew his wand with his other hand.  He aimed it at the figure**.  "Whoever the hell thought THIS would be funny has gone TOO FAR!  You shall be expelled within a second…and if you are a member of MY house…"**_

****

_            Hermione's rich laughter filled the room.  She walked towards her husband and stood before him.  Kaden could sort of see through her.  He screamed again.  "**KADEN**!"_

_            Kaden looked at her in astonishment and she giggled.  "Kaden, I need to talk to you."_

_            "But…but you are dead!  It…it can't be you."_

_            "Love, it is me.  I came to talk to you.  Why did you get drunk tonight?  There is no use in lying, I know everything that has happened, and I have been watching you."_

_            Kaden looked at her guiltily.  "I am sorry….so sorry, it's just….I can't help it!  I am drawn to her!  I have betrayed you…please…forgive me."_

_            Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulder.  He shivered.  "Kaden, love, I came to tell you to take the chance.  You need her!  She cares for you and you care for her.  Luci loves her and she will make a good mother, Luci needs one.  Felicia isn't here to help her anymore."_

_            Kaden broke down in tears.  "But I am married to you!"_

_            Hermione smiled.  "You WERE married to me.  I told you I would be watching you and I have, but you don't have to worry about betraying me.  If I didn't want you together I wouldn't have sent her to you."_

_            "What?"  Hermione smiled and put a finger to her lips.  "It's our little secret.  I sent her to you.  I saw that you were perfect for each other.  You need someone…she is the one for you!"_

_            "But…I can't just…"_

_            A single transparent tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  "Kaden, you have to let me go.  I will **ALWAYS** be here…"_

_            **"I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU!"**_

_            "You don't have to, baby, you just have to learn to love more than just me.  You have to live.  Don't let me hold you back, you have my permission!"_

_            "Hermione, I just…I can't."_

_            Hermione sneered.  "You can and you will, Kaden Xavier Malfoy, I have put a message in her head, tomorrow she will come on to you, if you do not seize the change I will hate you for the rest of my death and that is a **LONG** time.  And I will **CERTAINLY **never visit you again.  In fact, I will demand that in my next life I never even meet you, and I **CAN** do that."_

_            "How did you do this?"_

_            "Uhm…Melinda Potter told Lily who told Narcissa who told me how to do this.  I can only visit like this a certain about of times though and only in emergencies.  You **BETTER** do this, I am wasting one of my visits to be here and you had **BETTE**R heed my advice."_

_            Kaden nodded.  "Can…can I just…can I just hold you, for tonight?"  Hermione smiled and lied down.  He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes.  He kissed her neck and said, "I love you."_

*~*~*~*~*~*  

            The next morning Kaden woke with a splitting headache.  He sat up and remembered the night before.  He almost cried when he realized it must have all been a dream.  He then noticed a note written in smoke above his head.  "You have to learn to let go of those you love.  Please do as I asked. I know you love me and I know you love her.  Tell her.  I will always love you- Hermione."

            Kaden smiled and nodded his head.  "I will, Hermione."  

            Kaden smiled when he remembered that there was going to be a Hogsmeade weekend.  He ran down to the Great Hall, Luci had stayed with Albus and Minerva last night.  He went through the doors to see a few students, Severus, Trinity, and Fleur to be the only occupants.  He went to the head table and took his seat between Trinity and Severus.  Severus smiled at him and greeted him. Kaden smiled back.

            He remembered that Trinity would make the move so he didn't do anything. When he was done he walked out of the hall, fully aware of the beautiful woman following him.  He was about to say the password to his rooms when she called his name.  "Professor Malfoy?"

            Kaden rolled his eyes.  "That will never do, call me Kaden.  What can I do for you?"

            "Okay, call me Trinity.  I actually wanted to speak to you, it is important.  Can we use your rooms?"

            Kaden nodded and said the password before stepping out of the way and letting her enter first.  He offered her a seat and went and sat on the couch.  To his surprise (well not really) she sat down right next to him.  

            She sighed.  "Kaden, it is about ummm…I know that you loved you wife and I know you still mourn her death.  But well I have a feeling there is something I should tell you and something I must do.  First I am going to tell you that I have never been very shy so don't think that I am possessed when I tell you that I think I am in love with you and kiss you."

            His eyes widened.  He really hadn't expected that approach.  She smiled and leaned in.  "Kaden, I think I am in love with you.  Will you have me?"  She then grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him to her in a hungry kiss.  Kaden laughed as he heard giggling in his head, it sounded like Hermione.  He kissed back.  

            She pulled away and smiled.  "Wow, that was…wonderful."

            "**I'LL SAY**!"  Said a voice from behind them.  Kaden and Trinity turned to be faced with Severus Snape and Fleur Delacour, both with grins on their faces.  Trinity blushed to the color of a tomato.  

            *~*~*~*~*~*

            The next months passed quietly.  Kaden and Trinity had gotten much closer and had become official.  Luci took the news very well.  Everyone thought it was great.  

            The New Year started and soon it was Valentine's Day.  Kaden woke up quickly and looked around.  He gasped when the door opened and Trinity walked in carrying a large tray of his favorite breakfast foods, fruit, and juices.  He sat up and she set it in his lap.  She leaned in and kissed him softly.  She sat next to him and started to heat things up.  Kaden moaned.  "What if Luci walks in?"  Trinity smiled into the kiss.  "She is with Albus this morning."  Kaden just nodded.  

            "You know it is Hogsmeade Weekend right?"

            Trinity smiled.  "Yes, and I made reservations for us at that Valentine's Day restaurant, I wanted to take Luci out this afternoon.  All of us are going to go out for lunch.  Me, you, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Fleur, Luci, I think dad and Draco might stop by too.  Anyway, I think I might spill breakfast if we keep progressing like this so we should stop."  Trinity frowned and pulled back.

            "Wanting food more than me now!"  Kaden smiled and nodded, jokingly.  It earned him a punch in the arm.  

            "Ouch, what do you have? Brass knuckles?"  Trinity smiled and shook her head...

            "It isn't my fault if you are a pansy."

            "But you like flowers don't you?"

            "Uhm…I _LOVE _pansies." She leaned in and kissed him again.  Kaden chuckled.  "I knew I would get you under my finger."

            Trinity pulled away.  "That, Mr. Malfoy, is going to stop you from getting any more kisses for the rest of the morning, and you will have to wait until tonight to get your present."

            Kaden smiled.  "You were going to wait until tonight to get yours anyway."  Kaden's smile widened as he pictured the small box containing the engagement ring in his trunk.  

            "That's fine.  Now, I let you sleep late, it is ten already!  We are leaving here in two hours to meet the rest at the Three Broomsticks.  Get up and get ready!"

            Kaden nodded and got out of bed quickly.  "Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

*~*~*~*~*~*

            Two hours later, Kaden and Trinity walked into the Three Broomsticks.  Kaden smiled and walked to the big table set in the middle of the room.  The students inside looked at them as if it wasn't allowed for teachers to meet each other and have fun.  Kaden snorted.  Some of his Slytherins walked by and waved at him and he nodded back.  Severus grinned.

            "I have heard that you are more strict than even I?  Must you always try to out-do me?"  Severus asked, smiling sarcastically.

            "Yes."  Kaden replied.  "Anyway, where are Trinity, Minerva and Albus?  And have you heard from dad or Draco?"

            Severus shook his head.  "I haven't heard from them.  I think that Draco is busy at work.  He has been very busy lately trying to find any scoop on Voldemort.  And your father is, according to him, enjoying a nice peaceful weekend.  Personally, I think he had found a Valentine.  I could be wrong though."

            Kaden smiled.  "Yes, he had mentioned seeing a very "interesting" lady around the ministry to Draco, my dear brother says.  Apparently, the woman is interested in dear ol' dad."

            Severus smiled.  "It is about time he got over Narcissa.  I am happy her has decided to move on."

            Kaden nodded.  Severus looked at Trinity and smiled.  "I am happy you have moved on, also, Kaden.  Trinity is perfect for you, my friend."

            Kaden smiled.  "I do believe you are right."

            Fleur and Trinity gave each other knowing looks.  They both had suspicions that the two men would propose soon.  Severus and Kaden were interrupted from their talk when the door opened and three people came in.  Albus and Minerva were holding each of Luci's hands, swinging her.  She giggled when they let her down.  "That was fun!"  She then saw Kaden.  "**DADDY!"**  She ran to him and plopped herself into his lap.  

            "Hello, sweetie, have you had a nice Valentine's Day?"

            Luci nodded.  "Yes, sir, Uncle Albus and Aunt Minnie bought me candy and chocolate at Zonkos!  It was so creamy and it turned me into a **BIRD**!"

            Kaden smiled.  "Wow.  That's nice.  Come on and let's sit down.  Thanks for watching her Albus, Minerva."  Albus smiled.  "Anytime, Kaden.  She is like one of my own."  Minerva nodded her agreement.

            The group was eating peacefully when and explosion rang out.  Screams were heard and Kaden jumped up with the others, except for Luci, at his side.  Minerva had Luci pulled against her body.  Kaden turned to her as a figure in death eater robes passed by the window.  

            "Minerva, get Luci back to Hogwarts, there is a passage way through the Shrieking Shack and one in the basement of Honeydukes, please be careful.  Minerva nodded and picked Luci up before drawing her wand and running out the back exit.  

            Kaden ran out the front and started fighting with his friends at his side.  He suddenly saw blonde hair and turned to see his brother with his wand aimed at him.  Kaden felt betrayal course through his brains before Draco screamed, "**KADEN DUCK**!"

            Kaden ducked and Draco's curse shot over his head at the death eater who had been sneaking up on him.  Draco ran up to him.  "You thought** I** would **BETRAY** you!  Damnit, Kade, I love you!  Now fight like hell!"  He rolled his eyes and ran off to Fleur who was being cornered.  Kaden felt pathetic for a moment before hearing a scream, Luci's.  

            Kaden listened to the screams and turned a corner to see Minerva on the ground, dead.  Luci was up against the wall about to be cornered.  Kaden shouted **"STUPEFY!"**  One of the death eater's advancing on his daughter dropped to the ground.  Kaden looked at the face, the hood had fallen off, and it was Bellatrix Lestrange, the only other danger to Kaden than Ginny and Voldemort.  "At least Ginny isn't here."  

            "What?  You didn't want to invite me to the party?  I am hurt."  A voice said.  

            And invisibility cloak was thrown off and Ginny had Luci's shoulder.  "Happy birthday, from Lord Voldemort and me, Kaden, Harry, who ever you are."  She then apparated away with Luci.  

            Soon popping sounds were heard all around.  The death eaters had left.  Kaden fell to his knees and started to scream.  "BRING HER BACK!  BRING HER BACK!"

            Albus, Severus, Fleur, Draco, and Trinity walked around the corner to see Kaden on the ground at the head of Minerva's body with an unconscious Bellatrix feel away, there was no Luci.  

            Albus walked up to his dead wife and lifted her head into his lap.  The twinkle was gone and they suspected it would be a while before they saw it again.  Severus and Fleur went and tied Bellatrix up.  Trinity and Draco walked to Kaden.  Draco lifted him and the two sandwiched him into a hug.  He cried into their shoulders.  He then straightened up.  He pulled a box out of his pocket and turned to Trinity.  He dropped to one knee.  

            "Trinity, I was going to give this to you tonight, but…will you marry me?  I just want to ask incase I do not return.  I am going to get my daughter back tonight, or die trying."  Kaden said, void of emotion. 

            Trinity nodded and kissed him as he placed the ring on her finger.  He then let out a smile that didn't reach his eyes and ran towards Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*~*~*

End of that chapter!  Okay here are the results to the House Competition so far!  

**The teams: **

            **Slytherin:**  Firefaerie23, Sugarhigh Yuna, Slythcat19

            **Gryffindor:**  Mr. Happy Java Man, Charmed88

            **Ravenclaw:**  Lady Melime Alasse, Jamie

            **Hufflepuff:**  Starangel2106

**The people not smart enough to follow directions a list a house (j/k)  Please add your house!:**

Russell, Texasjeanette, Nida1, JeniBlack, MP4

**The Awards:**

Firefaerie23- 10

Texasjeanette-15

SugarHigh Yuna- 10

**Lady Melime Alasse-** **30** *You were the high scorer, I hope I am not THAT predictable*

Nida1- 15

Mr. Happy Java Man- 20

Charmed88- 20

JeniBlack- 15

Jamie-15

Russell-15

Starangel206- 20

Slythcat19-10

MP4-5

**AND THE HOUSE SCORES:  **

**1st-**_ Ravenclaw_- 45 Points! (Lady Melime- you did fantastically!  30 points!)

**2nd**-_Gryffindor_- 40 Points!

**3rd-** _Slytherin-_ 30 Points!  (U HAD THE MOST PEOPLE!  My own house in 3rd!  I am horrified!  PICK IT UP!  Hehe…I am like Snape!)

**4th**- _Hufflepuff-_ 20 Points!  (Nice job for only one person!)

**The Hermione Granger Award:**

**Individual Best Student:**  Lady Melime Alasse

Okay, here are the questions for this week.  **ALSO PLEASE enter your first and second choice so that I can ALMOST guarantee you a spot.**  It goes in order of review, first review gets first slot.  There are 5 people on each team. ** REMEMBER to enter your HOUSE when you answer questions!**

**QUESTIONS:      **

1)  Who is the lady that has been occupying Lucius's time?

2)  Will Kaden save Luci tonight?  (in their time, of course.)

3)  What will cause the *twinkle* to return?

4)  Who will replace Minerva?

5)  How will Kaden use his weapon?

Goodluck! And remember to tell me what you like and don't like about the story.  Constructive criticism in appreciated but not flames!


	26. Saving Luci

Chapter 26  
  
Harry nervously walked into his chambers. He, as expected, saw an owl perched on the back of his couch. It was Voldemort's owl, Midas. Midas dropped the letter upon seeing him and flew out.  
  
Harry opened up the letter as his father and brother walked into the room. "Son?" Lucius called.  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
Mr. Malfoy, (or it that Potter?"  
  
If you want to get your daughter back....or try...press your wand to this paper at seven o' clock. I would say goodbye to all of my friends, you shall be going on an extended vacation. I do hope Lucius enjoyed his...girlfriend...it is a shame she was caught. No worry, she shall be revenged.  
  
Warm wished, assuredly,  
Lord Voldemort and Lady Virginia  
  
Harry look over his shoulder and saw Lucius frowning at what he read. "What is this? Girlfriend?"  
  
Draco snorted. "That is how they knew we would be in Hogsmeade. The woman dad has been seeing was Bellatrix in disguise. I found dad beaten and bloody."  
  
Harry nodded and hugged his father and brother. "Well, it is 6:52, I really must be leaving. I will have Luci back tonight, do not fear."  
  
Lucius kissed his son's forehead, "Just promise you will come with her."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I will not promise that."  
  
Lucius frowned and nodded. "Tell Trinity I love her, please make sure she still gets to see Luci. I love you both and I always will, that is a promise."  
  
Draco and Lucius wrapped Kaden into a three way hug and after a few moments, released him. "In case I do not return, I want Luci to live with her godfather, Severus and I want you to tell her I love her. Goodbye."  
  
Harry then walked out of his chambers leaving behind his upset family.  
  
As he walked along the corridor he remembered something. "Apocalypse Severus".  
  
~Kade, is that you? We haven't used this in a LONG time.~  
  
~I know Severus, listen, I am leaving now to go save Luci. I just wanted to tell you a few things. If I do not return, I want you to take on your role as godfather. I also want you to ALWAYS remind Luci of her mother and father, tell her we both love her, often. I also wanted to say....you are my best friend and I love you like a brother. You are...the best person that I know and I will always love you for it. You are my soul- brother. I also wanted to say 'goodbye'.~  
  
Kaden could hear the tears in Severus's voice as he responded. ~I love you too, brother.~  
  
Kaden reached the gates and pulled out the letter. It was exactly seven o' clock. He touched his wand to the letter and after a jerk to the navel, disappeared.  
  
Kaden looked around. He was in the throne room where Voldemort held his meetings. The walls were stone and the carpet was blood red. Kaden joked morbidly that it reduced the need of cleaning. He looked closely around him and noticed the room was empty. The door then open and Voldemort strode in. He was followed by Ginny who was grasping a struggling Luci.  
  
"LUCI!"  
  
Voldemort laughed. "So...that is her name. I had heard rumors. She was so rude as to not tell us. She was very quiet. We had to, of course, punish her. She is a little jerky and dazed. Cruciatus can do that to a person, though." Kaden didn't even think as he lunged. He hit an invisible wall.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Okay, well let's get this started. On the schedule is....first, kill your daughter, kill you, then...send your bodies back to Hogwarts. Will a fair amount of torture for you before your death. Shall we get started?"  
  
Kaden scowled. "Before....may I please say goodbye to my daughter incase I do not whip your arse?"  
  
Voldemort laughed and pushed Luci through the invisible wall. She cried and ran to her father. Kaden pulled a feather, a port key out of his pocket and thrust it into her hand. She disappeared. ~Severus, Luci is at the gates. She has had Cruciatus.~ He heard Severus mentally say he could see her, he had felt the apparition occur.  
  
Voldemort mockingly gasped. "I am no where in that vacinity of stupid."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You, Mr. Potter, just sent a death eater in disguise to Hogwarts."  
  
~SEVERUS, IT'S A....~  
  
~Oh, believe me, arsehole, I know. Don't worry, whoever-it-is is stunned and tied up. Thanks for trying to warn me though~ At any other time, Kaden would have laughed at Severus's sarcasm.  
  
"Where is my daughter?"  
  
"Virginia, love, please show Miss Potter in." Voldemort said.  
  
"That is Malfoy." Kaden said as Ginny opened the door.  
  
Ginny pulled in an unconscious little girl. She was beaten and bloody, her clothes were ripped to shreds. "What have you done to her?" Kaden cried.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Whips, chains, fists, and some Cruciatus."  
  
Voldemort walked through the wall and pulled Luci with him. Ginny followed. "Well...first order of business, kill your daughter. I want to destroy your whole blood line! Ennervate!" Luci woke up and saw her father. "DADDY!" Kaden pulled her to him. Voldemort smiled and aimed his wand at Luci's back.  
  
Kaden's eyes widened as the deadly words were spoken. He screamed, "TAKE ME!" And pulled Luci behind him, taking the curse. Pain surged through Kaden as the green beam hit him and he fell onto his face.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Well...it seems there has been a change of plans. Potter is dead NOW I will kill his daughter." Luci had screamed as her father had fell and was now jerked up by Ginny. "But....my lord, you can not kill the little brat."  
  
Voldemort snorted. "And why not?"  
  
"Because...cause...Kaden sacrificed himself, she is immune and you will die if you try to kill her."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "So you are right. What are you waiting for, kill her!"  
  
Ginny stepped back. "But...my lord, I will...I might be killed!" It was true. She had some protection on her. But it was unsure if the protection would affect others trying to kill her.  
  
Voldemort's eyes glinted maliciously. "Well, you can die fast and kill her in the process, or let her live and suffer a long, slow death from myself."  
  
Ginny looked disgusted. She had no choice. She pulled her wand and aimed it at the little girl. "A...Avada Kedavra." Green light burst and hit the little girl. Ginny Weasley fell to the floor with an audible thump. Voldemort sighed. "A shame, really. Well, Luci, it seems I will just torture you and then starve you to death. No magic, and it will be slower but..."  
  
Voldemort pulled out his wand. "Cru..."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light erupted from wand and hit the man. Harry Potter dropped his wand and fell down from his knees, unconscious. He left only one message. ~Severus....Riddle Mansion.~  
  
*~*~*~*~* Okay, I didn't enjoy the house championship thing. I had written a longer chapter of this but....my computer froze and I lost it. So I had to redo it, I was so frustrated that I waited and forget parts. It was only about a page longer than this though. As you can tell, the story is coming to an end. I am sorry. I am working on something new though. I had given people options in another story of which story I would write. I have decided to write a story about James surviving and being an aristocratic snob and being disappointed in his son, who befriends Snape and Malfoy. I am debating a Slash. Well tell me what you though. R/R! 


	27. The Ghost of Lovers Past

**Chapter 27**

            **_Harry Potter: Under Our Noses the Entire Time!_**

****

**_            "Harry Potter has been with us the entire time," reports Rita Skeeter, special correspondent._**_  But it seems that Harry Potter is not the son of the late James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, he is in fact the son of Mr. Lucius Malfoy and the late Narcissa Black-Malfoy.  Lucius Malfoy has told us that they had given Kaden (Harry) to the Potters for his and their safety; also the Potters could not reproduce.  _

_            Severus Snape, the best friend of Mr. Kaden Malfoy, says that he was surprised to find he had become best friends with Harry Potter in disguise.  The late Hermione Granger-Malfoy also knew that her husband, Kaden, was really Harry Potter.  _

_            It is reported that only four people outside of the immediate Malfoy family knew that Kaden Malfoy was Harry Potter:  Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger (who married Kaden) and her cousin, Felicia Granger (who married Kaden's brother, Draco).  _

_            All of this has been brought to light after very interesting occurrences.  Kaden (Harry) killed Voldemort, and saved his daughter.  While details are slim, we do know that Mr. Kaden Xavier Malfoy is in a coma, residing in the Hogwarts infirmary.  It is unknown when, if ever, he will wake up.  _

_            For now, we at the Daily Prophet, would like to send Mr. Malfoy's family our condolences, especially that of his daughter, Luciana, and his new fiancée, Trinity Delacour.   We can only wait with hope that our savior shall awaken.  _

_            **-Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent**_

            *~*~*~*~*

            Severus Snape sat diligently beside his best friend's bed in the infirmary.  He had finally gotten Trinity to stay with Fleur.  Luci was in Albus's office.  Lucius and Draco were busy getting Kaden's affairs in order.  Tomorrow would be the day.

            It had been two months sense the night that Voldemort was killed.  Two months of a comatose Kaden Malfoy, also.  They had finally decided, they were going to pull the plug.  Kaden would have never wanted to just be a vegetable.  They would have wanted them to move on around him.  

            Severus grasped his friend's hand.  "Kaden, you…you have to wake up.  I can't take care of Luci, I am not her father.  And…Trinity needs you, Luci, Lucius, Draco, they all need you.  And…I need you, brother.  If you don't wake up by tomorrow morning…they are going to let you go!  Please!  Wake up.  For your fiancée, your daughter, your family, Albus…me.  Why does everything have to always happen to you?  I would have gladly died for you, in a heartbeat, without any thought.  Come on, brother.  We need to here."

            Severus was startled from his rambling when the infirmary door opened.  Albus ran in with a…sleeping Luci.  He put Luci down on the bed and tried to pull Severus away.  

            "Albus, WHAT is going on?  Can't I have just a moment to say…goodbye?"

            Albus looked at him.  The twinkle that had been gone for so long was on full blast!  Severus narrowed his eyes. "What is going on?"

            "LUCI CAN SAVE HIM!"

            "WHAT?  Albus, I always thought you were a little loopy but…this is just too far."  Severus walked towards the bed and was about to scoop Luci into his arms when he was thrown back against the wall.  

            Albus laughed at him.  "You don't understand.  Hermione came to me!  It is the destiny…Luciana Aradia Malfoy….The Light Goddess of Witches.  That is what her name means!  She can save him.  Just….LOOK!"  Light erupted from the chest of the sleeping Luci.  It was a single beam.  It was…pure light.  It moved slowly to Kaden and the light went into his head.  His body convulsed before…it lay still.

            Luci woke up and screamed upon seeing her father's comatose body.  She started crying and Severus pulled her to him.  The fire lit up and Lucius, Draco and Trinity stepped through.  "We…we saw a light.  It…enveloped the castle."  

            Luci suddenly stopped crying.  "I…I never understood."

            Severus looked at the girl in his arms.  "What, Luci?"

            Luci locked her eyes onto the body of her father.  "I…as long as I could remember I have had this dream.  I…I am in a….I don't know, it's not really a room just more like…a space.  But not outside either.  I…there is light all around and bubbles are shooting past going either towards this really big light or this big hole.  I am just in the middle, floating.  Then…a really big bubble comes OUT of the big light.  It…it pops and…I see a girl there.  It looks like pictures of my mother from when she was younger.  She says that I will save him…from himself.  I…I never understood.  Take me to him."

            The rest in the room were looking around in surprise.  Except Albus.  Severus walked the little girl over to her father and she climbed up onto the bed.  She placed her hands on his forehead and light envelops the bodies.  She said, once, "Love binds us, prophecy is fulfilled."  The light then disappeared.  

            The room waited with baited breath until….emerald eyes opened.  They dilated and a soft voice filled the room. 

            "I am the past Hermione Granger-Malfoy.  I leave a message for you each.  Albus, my mentor, you have fulfilled your expectations.  Thank you for saving them.  Draco, my darling brother in law, you are everything I could have hoped for in a brother, and Kaden also.  Felicia says to tell you she loves you and is watching over you. Lucius, you are my father and…I will always miss you.   Narcissa says she loves you and is watching over you.  Trinity, take care of Kaden, he loves you so.  You are perfect for each other, which is why I sent you to each other.  It was destined.  Severus, thank you for being a great friend to Kaden whenever you were needed, and when you were not.  Luci, please…watch over your father, he will watch over you. I love you, my daughter.  And…Kaden, marry Trinity, take care of your family and keep Severus close.  Goodbye."

            The next voice that filled the room was hoarse and under-used.  "I have missed you all."  Kaden Malfoy was alive and fine.

            *~*~*~*~*

            Authors Note:  Okay, so the story is coming to a close.  I am **_thinking_** about a sequel but it will be MUCH later that I write it, don't be waiting for it.  I have to go to a conference next the week after next so I will post the epilogue next weekend and you won't here for me for a little bit.  The evil James Potter thing is really hard and I am just toying around with about 4 different stories.  I have about 3 chapters done on each of them.  I don't know which one is working out best so I am not posting any until I see which one is the easiest to write.  Here are the stories I am working on now (it will still be a while until I post).

One) Ebony Malfoy's family dies and she moves to live with her uncle, aunt, and Draco.  They are spies in this one, only known as being on the light side to Dumbledore and Moody.  She falls in love with Harry who Draco really DOESN'T like, but not for the reasons you think.  This one has been written the most on.  Three chapters and about 25 pages.

Two) James is alive but mean and aristocratic along with Sirius.  Remus is the good guy but gets sent away.  Harry disappoints his father and "uncle" several ways and befriends Snape and Draco.  This one is about 3 chapters and 15 pages.

Three)  A Severitus Challenge with a DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK Harry.  All sorts of evil stuff will be in it.  If you life that kind of stuff read "SUICIDE SOLUTION" it is awesome.  But it won't be anything like Lady Mandara Snakes.  Perfection should not be made so often.  Lol.  I haven't actually typed it up, it is just an outline in a notebook.  I has two chapters done and maybe…10-13 pages.

Four) Sirius comes back from behind the curtain but is HARRY'S age.  They both go to live with Remus?  Maybe.  I am questioning slash-questioning.  One chapter-7 pages.

I am also playing with some original fics.  I will tell you if I ever decide to post on fictionpress.net  Talk to you people later!  REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I want to break 500 by the end of this!  The Ebony Malfoy fic wasn't even going to be a fanfic, it just….came out that way.  So I helped it along.  I am thinking about a boarding school story now that would take place during World War 3, yes, I know it hasn't happened yet….lol.


	28. Epilogue sorry so short!

Chapter 28  
  
Four Years Later  
  
Harry sat in his usual place at the head table and looked down at all of the new students being sorted. He smirked when he saw the first years being led in. He saw several of them shiver when they met his gaze. The person next to him poked him in the side.  
  
"Love, is it REALLY necessary to scare your students before they even BEGIN your classes?" Trinity said, pursing her lips and trying to hide the amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is. I want them to hear horror stories about their Transfiguration Professor BEFORE they get to class, I want them to be SOMEWHAT controlled upon their first arrival."  
  
Kaden heard a snort from the other side of his wife. "Really, Kade, you need to calm down." Draco had taken up the post of Arithmancy professor three years ago and had been a pain in his side ever since. Kaden rolled his eyes at his brother and faced forward.  
  
A little blonde haired girl looked up at him from the crowd of first years. She waved excitedly at him and Kaden nodded with a small smile back, several of the students near the girl shrunk away from her.  
  
Kaden laughed at Luci's annoyed expression. Kaden jerked around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Severus smiled and leaned towards his ear. "20 galleons says that Luci gets sorted in Hufflepuff." Kaden stood up and glared at his best friend.  
  
"MY daughter is a SLYTHERIN to the core, just like I was. She will NOT be placed in HUFFLEPUFF! But...Santun over there? Your son is a hufflepuff if I ever saw one!"  
  
"Is there something WRONG with MY hufflepuffs?" An irate Fleur interjected from behind her husband.  
  
Severus turned and gulped. "Oh...ofcourse not love. Hufflepuffs are...GREAT! REALLY!" Fleur glared and walked away from her husband.  
  
Trinity laughed. "Oh, Severus, I do believe that my dear cousin had you wrapped around her little finger...."  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I AM my own person and Fleur does NOT tell me what to do."  
  
Fleur suddenly hissed from the other side of the table. Severus's three year old son was in her lap. "SEVERUS! Come feed your son! Get over here NOW!"  
  
"Coming love." Severus said before walking towards his wife, tail between his legs.  
  
Trinity and Kaden laughed.  
  
Neville Longbottom came in with the hat and stool and walked to the front of the hall, he only tripped once. Soon the sorting was underway and Kaden had his fingers crossed. "MALFOY, LUCI!"  
  
Luci walked up to the stool and noticed several of her year mates looking at her in horror. Her father HAD to start scaring them the second they walked in. She put the hat on her head and after a small discussion a single voice was heard. "KADEN! DRACO!"  
  
The Great Hall's doors burst open and Lucius Malfoy walked briskly into the hall. He walked right up to his sons. "I have to tell you something!"  
  
"DAD! You interrupted Luci's sorting!" Lucius turned around and saw his granddaughter sitting on the three legged stool. He smiled when she glared at him. Right after she glared a voice hissed into her ear, "That settled it."  
  
"Draco, Parvati is having the baby! She wants you, Kaden, and Trinity to come now!" Lucius said. Draco stood up and ran out of the hall. Girls giggled as their favorite teacher ran by.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Kaden smiled and so did Luci. Severus was glaring because now he owed his best friend more money. Luci nodded at her father when his eyes questioned if he minded her going.  
  
Kaden smiled and offered his hand to Trinity while Lucius asked if he minded them leaving.  
  
"Of course, Minister Malfoy, they can go. And tell Parvati I said hello, will you?" Lucius nodded and walked back to his son, who was helping Trinity stand.  
  
Trinity's eyes suddenly focused and she put her hands to her stomach. She turned to her husband and smiled. "Kade, love, how do you feel about twins?" Kaden looked at his wife who had her hands on her stomach and his mouth dropped. "Twins?"  
  
Severus jerked up in his seat. "I WIN!" Kaden rolled his eyes and followed his wife and father out of the hall. Luci smiled as she watched her father and adopted mother leave. She looked forward to the exciting year.  
  
I am not promising a sequel but I am not saying no either. I might/might not. I am still working on new stories and I am hoping to have one out within the month. Thanks for all of your support! I really appreciate it. I hope that the epilogue is good enough for you. If you couldn't pick it up in context...  
  
Draco married Parvati Patil-she is having a baby Severus and Fleur got married- have a three year old named Santun. Trinity adopted Luci, her and Kaden married and they are having twins. Obviously there is no threat from Voldemort. Dumbledore is still headmaster. Luci is the newest Slytherin. 


End file.
